Decision ( After Time)
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Koro sensei adalah guru yang hebat. ya, dia bahkan bisa menyelamatkan nyawa muridnya yang sudah berada ditenggorokan. namun, kali ini berbeda.. bahkan sang makhluk super tak berkutik. karena ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa mengorbankan salah satunya. " Gomen, Nagisa-kun." " Aku tak menyesal, Koro-sensei." chapter 13 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Konbanwa minna ^^/**

 **Fic baru yang entahlah. Sebelum membaca, Amaya ingatkan bahwa Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan milik Amaya. Yuusei Matsui adalah sang pemilik aselinya. Fic ini adalah hasil khayalan author yang hobi mengkhayal. Semoga berkenan ^^/**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Wedding**

Malam itu dingin. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Tangannya saling menggenggam dibelakang punggungnya. Surai biru langitnya melambai tertiup angin. Kakinya terasa dingin merasakan sapaan ombak yang datang dan pergi. Namun sekali lagi, gadis itu tak peduli. Langkahnya terhenti. Kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap ribuan bintang yang bersinar terang malam itu. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Namun detik yang sama, sebutir air mata terjatuh dari mata indah itu. Ia tak menghapusnya..ia membiarkan butiran-butiran itu mengalir begitu saja. Tak apa bukan? Toh ia seorang gadis sekarang. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia bersyukur karena tuhan mengirimkan kecelakaan yang mengubah gendernya itu.

" Nagisa-kun, sedang apa kau disini? Tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?" Sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal dan amat ia rindukan terdengar. Tanpa menoleh Nagisa tersenyum.

" Koro-sensei… hisasiburi." Jawab Nagisa. Koro- sensei – masih dengan sosok gurita kuningnya- kini sudah berada didepan Nagisa. Nagisa tercengang kemudian tersenyum. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Nagisa..kun? kenapa kau.. menangis?" Tanya Koro- sensei. Nagisa –masih tersenyum- mengangkat wajahnya. Tak apa. Selama itu adalah sensei terhebatnya, biarlah.

" Daijobu. Aku hanya..bahagia." Jawab Nagisa.

" Atau sedih?" Koro sensei menghapus air mata Nagisa dengan selembar tissue.

" Apa yang tak bisa kusembunyikan darimu, Koro-sensei?" Nagisa menepuk tentakel milik senseinya itu. Koro-sensei hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala muridnya itu.

" Kau mau membicarakannya, Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya.

" entahlah, sensei. Dan lagi, aku sudah bukan laki-laki sekarang..aku wanita." Ucap Nagisa sambil tertawa kecil. Koro- sensei tertegun. Ia ingat saat Karasuma memberi kabar tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Nagisa. Dan warna kulit Koro-senseipun berubah merah. Ia masih tak bisa memaafkan apa yang terjadi dengan Nagisa. Nagisa yang menyadari perubahan warna kulit senseinya tersenyum.

" Sensei.. kau masih marah?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei tak menjawab. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja, Koro-sensei..sungguh." Nagisa mencoba meyakinkan senseinya.

" Demo, kau menghadapi masa-masa sulit setelah itu. Kau bahkan harus melewatkan bangku sekolah menengahmu yang kau kejar mati-matian saat SMP. Dan sekarang.." Koro sensei menghela nafas. Warna merahnya memudar. Berganti dengan warna kuning cerahnya. " Kau bahkan menjadi seorang hitman." Lanjut Koro- sensei. Nagisa mengernyit.

" Aku tak masalah jika harus menjadi seorang hitman. Bukankah Koro-sensei bilang akan mendukungku jika itu keputusanku?" Tanya Nagisa

" Tentu saja.. tapi, kau menjadi hitman karena kau tak punya pilihan la.."

" Aku bahagia, Koro-sensei.. dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Dan aku juga tak perlu merasa tertekan jika harus berdandanseperti saat ini. karena aku perempuan sekarang." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei menatap wajah tersenyum Nagisa.

" Kalau begitu beritahu sensei, kenapa kau menangis. Apa alasannya?" Tuntut senseinya. Nagisa terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ne, Koro-sensei.. saat aku terbangun dari koma setahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar kebingungan.. aku hanya menemukan diriku berdiri sendiri.. aku tak bisa menemukan teman-temanku karena mereka sudah melejit entah kemana." Nagisa memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. " Demo.. aku senang saat kau datang dan memelukku saat itu.. aku.. lega. Karena aku tidak ditinggalkan dan karena kau masih hidup, sensei." Koro sensei menatap sayang murid birunya itu.

" Dan aku bersyukur karena aku bisa belajar menjadi hitman yang hebat darimu. Bukan dari orang lain yang bisa saja menyalah gunakan bakatku." Ujarnya lagi.

" Kau benar-benar anak yang baik, Nagisa-ku..chan. Tapi, tetap saja.. sensei... Masih marah dengan perlakuan shiro padamu." Ujar Koro-sensei. Nagisa tertawa.

" Sensei tak bisa melacakmu bahkan dengan kecepatan yang sensei punya. Sensei terlambat menyelamatkanmu darinya."

" Hei.. sensei tidak bersalah. Markas tempatku disekap adalah markas didasar laut. Sensei tak mungkin bisa kesana." Jawab Nagisa.

" Lagipula… karena kejadian itu aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan sensei saat dijadikan bahan percobaan olehnya dulu." Ucap Nagisa.

" Bersyukurlah kau masih tak berubah bentuk seperti sensei." Ujar Koro-sensei. Nagisa kembali tertawa.

" Setidaknya, aku masih berwujud manusia. Begitu maksudmu, Koro-sensei?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei tersenyum.

" Jadi?" Koro sensei bertanya. Nagisa tersenyum. Senseinya ini memang tak mudah dialihkan.

" Hhh.. ya.. aku shock saat tau aku menjadi perempuan karena ramuan-ramuan yang dia suntikkan kepadaku.. tapi, yang lebih membuatku merasa… sesak adalah.. hatiku, sensei." Ujar Nagisa. Kalau saja Koro sensei memiliki alis, mungkin alis itu sudah berkerut.

" Perasaanmu?" Nagisa mengangguk.

" Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika aku menjadi perempuan. Tapi..entah kenapa saat itu juga, semua perasaanku berubah. Aku tak lagi memandang teman-temanku dengan pandangan yang sama. Saat aku masih seorang laki-laki, aku mencintai.. Kayano. Dan aku menyayangi Karma-kun sebagai sahabat. Namun semua berbalik." Ujar Nagisa lirih. Koro sensei terdiam..

" Apa.. yang kau maksud.."

" um.. aku mencintai Karma-kun.. dan menyayangi Kayano sebagai sahabat."

" De.. demo.. Karma-kun.." Nagisa mengangguk.

" Mengenaskan bukan, sensei? Dan disaat hatiku seperti ini, Bitch sensei mengutusku sebagai penggantinya untuk memainkan piano di capelnya nanti..benar-benar..hiks.. mengenaskan, bukan?" Bahu Nagisa bergetar. Koro sensei menatap muridnya itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Kenapa harus seperti ini? kenapa mereka harus bernasib seperti ini? kenapa Nagisa harus mengalami pukulan lagi? Koro sensei adalah guru yang hebat. Ia bisa melakukan apapun bahkan menyelamatkan nyawa yang sudah diujung tenggorokan. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa berkutik. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan salah satunya dan mengorbankan yang lainnya. Ia dibuat kebingungan…yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menepuk punggung Nagisa yang kini sudah terduduk diatas pasir.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa mengepas pakaiannya. Dibantu oleh Bitch sensei, ia mengenakan gaun biru langit yang cantik.

" Ne, sensei.. kenapa bukan sensei saja yang memainkan pianonya kalau sensei bisa datang?" Tanya Nagisa. Bitch sensei hanya tersenyum.

" Tidak apa.. aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hasil didikanku kepada mantan murid-muridku pada mempelai pria hari ini." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Nagisa menghela nafas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia kabur dari tempat itu. Namun terlambat.. Bitch sensei sudah menarik tangannya.

" Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi teman-temanmu saat melihatmu. Terakhir kali kalian bertemu adalah…8 tahun yang lalu bukan?" Bitch sensei membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sebuah altar yang indah menampilkan sang pendeta dan seorang pria berjas putih yang berdiri dengan tenang. Nagisa menatap sosok itu lalu menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian dengan pengendalian emosi yang sudah ia pelajari, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

" Are? Bitch sensei!" Teriak seseorang. Bitch sensei dan Nagisa menoleh. Mereka mendapati sosok berambut pirang tengah berjalan kearah mereka sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggandeng seorang anak perempuan berambut senada.

" Oh, Nakamura-san!" sapa Bitch sensei. Nakamura tersenyum. Senyum yang sama. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan iris Nagisa. Detik berikutnya ia membeku. Nagisa menghela nafas melihat reaksi Nakamura Rio. Ia tak menyangka ia akan membuat seorang Nakamura membeku seperti itu.

" Hisasiburi, Nakamura-san." Sapa Nagisa. Nakamura melangkah pelan.

" Na..gi sa?" Ujarnya lirih. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Hai'. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura menggigit bibirnya dan air mata itu tumpah kemudian ia berlari dan memeluk Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum lembut dan menepuk punggung Nakamura.

" Kau baik-baik saja! Kau masih hidup! Kau selamat!" Ujarnya lirih. Bitch sensei tersenyum. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya. Menatap para mantan murid yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan suaminya, Karasuma.

" Ne, Minna.." Panggil Bitch sensei. Mereka menoleh.

" Bitch sensei!" Teriak mereka. Kemudian suasan hening saat mata mereka tertuju pada sosok yang tengah berpelukan dibelakang bitch sensei. Nakamura melepas pelukannya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

" Mi..nna.. Lihat.. Nagisa…" Ujarnya terpatah. Seluruh orang diruangan itu terdiam.

1…..

2…

3…

" Na..nagisa? Hontou?" Sugino melompat dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Kemudian ia memegang bahu Nagisa.

" Hei.. Hisasiburi..apa kabarmu, Sugino-kun?" Sugino mengerjapkan matanya. Suara yang sama..nada yang sama.. lalu tanpa peringatan, ia memeluk Nagisa.

" Yokatta.. yokatta.. yokatta.." Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok teman-temannya yang masih terdiam. Ia mendorong sugino lembut. Sugino mengusap air matanya. Nagisa menatap teman-temannya dan tersenyum.

" Minna.. Genki desuka? Kuharap selama ini kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Nagisa. Kemudian ia merasakan matanya mulai berkaca. Bagaimanapun, ia meninggalkan kelas 3-e tanpa mengikuti perpisahan. Nagisa dinyatakan menghilang sebelum hari perpisahan. Dan mereka sudah tak berhubungan selama 8 tahun. Bahkan entah darimana asalnya, ada yang menyatakan bahwa Nagisa sudah meninggal.

" Aku.. merindukan kalian.." Ujar Nagisa. Mendengar perkataan Nagisa, bagaikan alarm, mereka tersadar dan berlari kearah Nagisa.

" Baka! Baka!" Teriak Kayano sambil menangis.

" Yokatta… kau hidup.. kau masih hidup.." Kali ini suara Isogai. Disebelahnya, Kataoka mengusap air matanya. Nagisa tersenyum mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya. Bitch sensei dan karasuma sensei tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

" Nagisa.." sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal. Suara yang ia rindukan namun sangat tak ingin ia temui. Bahkan ia berharap tak akan mendengar suaranya lagi. Seluruh murid menyingkir. Memberi jalan pada sosok tegap tersebut. Nagisa menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian maniknya menatap kedalam manik pucat itu.

" Nagisa.." Ulangnya.. Nagisa memaksakan seulas senyum yang terlatih.

" Hai.. Karma-kun.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap sosok didepannya tak percaya.

" ah, selamat atas pernikahanmu.. semoga hari ini berjalan lancar.. " Ucap Nagisa. Karma tak bergeming. Kemudian dalam satu tarikan, ia mendekap Nagisa erat.

" Baka.. Nagisa baka!" Ucapnya tertahan. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Karma seperti itu.

" K.. Karma-kun."

" sebentar… biarkan sebentar saja.. yokatta.. yokatta… kau masih hidup.. yokatta.." Ucapan yang sama. Nagisa tak heran. Karena ia menghilang selama itu dan pihak polisi sempat membuat dugaan tentang dirinya yang kemungkinan sudah tamat riwayatnya.

" Karma.. kau adalah mempelai pria. Dan sangat mencurigakan kalau kau memelukku seperti ini!" Nagisa mengingatkan. Karma melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Kemudian ia memegang bahu Nagisa.

" Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!" Tuntutnya. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia mendorong Punggung Karma.

" Pergilah.. " Ujarnya lirih. Karma tersenyum lalu menuruti perintah Nagisa. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya menatap punggung Karma.

" Nagisa, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Terasaka sambil merangkulnya. Nagisa tertawa. Mereka masih sama saja.

" Aku pergi berlibur melihat terumbu karang dibawah lautan." Jawab Nagisa. Ia tidak berbohong tentang dibawah lautan.

" Hahaha… syukurlah pernyataan polisi bodoh itu tidak benar. Kami pikir..kau sudah.." Yada mengusap matanya. Nagisa tertegun. Apa dirinya membuat teman-temannya sekhawatir itu?

" Mm.. aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa.

" Demo, Nagisa-kun.. kenapa kau memakai gaun ini?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Hmm? kenapa? Apa tidak cocok?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura menggeleng.

" Bukan begitu.. tapi kau kan.."

" Aku perempuan." Jawab Nagisa tanpa ragu. Semua orang terjebak keheningan sesaat.

" USO!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Akan kuceritakan nanti. Tapi percayalah, aku perempuan sekarang. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita kembali duduk? Kurasa upacaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Ajak Nagisa.

" Nagisa benar. Kita harus duduk sekarang." Ucap Isogai. Ah, bahkan ia masih berjiwa pemimpin dimata teman-temannya. Terbukti, mereka masih begitu penurutnya dengan perkataan Isogai. Semua orang mulai menempati kursi masing-masing. Sedangkan Nagisa berjalan anggun menuju sebuah piano putih di depan. Ia membenarkan letak gaunnya dan duduk didepan piano. Matanya melirik pasangan Bitch sensei dan Karasuma sensei. Bitch sensei mengedipkan matanya. Nagisa memejamkan mata kemudian menatap tuts-tuts didepannya. Namun jarinya urung menekan tut situ saat ia tau pasti ada yang tengah menatapnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Karma yang tengah menatapnya heran. Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian ia menekan satu tuts untuk memeriksa nadanya.

 _" Kekko Omedeto, Karma-kun.."_ Kemudian tangannya mulai bergerak lincah. Alunan music itu terdengar sangat indah. Semua mata terpana pada sang pianist. Karma tertegun melihat Nagisa yang memainkan itu dengan segenap hati. Bitch sensei dan Karasuma sensei menatap Nagisa. Ia memainkan dengan sangat baik. Aura seduction yang mendapatkan point 100 dari Koro-sensei.

" Hei, kau mengajarinya dengan sangat baik, Irina." Bisik Karasuma sensei. Bitch sensei –masih menatap Nagisa- mengangguk.

" Tapi.. ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia memainkan dengan sesempurna ini." Jawabnya. Ketiga orang – Karasuma, Irina, dan Koro-sensei- itu menatap murid biru mereka dengan tatapan yang lain. Bukan kekaguman seperti yang diberikan banyak orang. Namun tatapan sedih. Dan menyesal karena membuat gadis itu memainkan piano dihari itu. Mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang lain di gedung itu. Sheet music yang dimainkan Nagisa bukanlah sheet music yang disarankan oleh Bitch sensei. Tapi itu adalah sheet yang Nagisa pilih sendiri. Dan arti dari music itu adalah, perpisahan.

" Nagisa.." Gumam Bitch sensei. Cara Nagisa membawakan music itu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Didepan sana, Karma menatap Nagisa tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Music itu indah. Namun yang mengganggunya adalah, entah mengapa ia merasa Nagisa memainkan itu seperti tengah menangis dalam hujan. Menyembunyikan air mata diantara tetesan hujan. Bahkan mengecoh orang yang melihat dengan tawa. Seperti itulah music yang dimainkan Nagisa. Menampakkan kebahagiaan diluar, namun jika teliti, makaakan ditemukan kesedihan didalamnya. Dan Karma adalah orang yang kritis. Namun ia memilih meninggalkan prasangkanya. Untuk apa Nagisa bersedih setelah sekian lama ia melihat teman-temannya kembali? Untuk apa Nagisa bersedih saat ia melihat Karma- sebagai sahabatnya- kini akan bersanding dengan orang yang ia cintai? Nagisa pasti akan bahagia untuknya bukan?

" Aku bersyukur mereka semua tidak menyadarinya." Gumam Karasuma sensei. Bitch sensei mengangguk.

" Bagaimanapun, kita tak pernah mengajari mereka lebih dari yang kita ajarkan saat mereka masih smp." Jawabnya. Disebelahnya, Koro sensei menatap Nagisa. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan kontak lens berwarna ungu menunduk malu. Gaun putihnya nampak sangat cocok dengannya. Karma tersenyum, dan Nagisa tau. Senyuman yang tak pernah dilihat Nagisa sebelumnya. _Senyuman yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan._

" Ne, apa aku harus menghentikan Nagisa dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini?" Tanya Bitch sensei. Karasuma menatap Nagisa yang masih memainkan lagunya dan Okuda yang berjalan anggun dengan gaun pengantinnya. Kemudian ia menatap gurita kuning yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Okuda. Gurita itu lebih memilih memperhatikan murid birunya. Nagisa Shiota. Satu-satunya mantan murid 3-E yang menjadi hitman. Satu-satunya murid yang mendapatkan ilmu lebih banyak dari yang lainnya tentang pembunuhan. Kini nampak sangat lemah dengan jari yang terus bergerak.

" Lebih baik biarkan saja. Dia tak akan lolos menjadi hitman yang handal kalau ia masih lemah dengan dirinya sendiri." Ujar Karasuma. Okuda sudah sampai didepan Karma. Karma -masih tersenyum- segera berjalan menghampirinya dan mengaitkan tangan okuda ke lengannya. Nagisa menatap mereka dari bangkunya. Sebuah senyuman tulus diberikan Nagisa saat sang pendeta mulai berceramah. Koro sensei tersenyum. Baginya, Nagisa adalah anak yang sangat baik. Baginya, Nagisa tak pernah menjadi kejam meski terbukti Nagisa sudah berhasil membunuh beberapa orang setahun terakhir ini. setengah tahun yang lalu, Lovro sensei memang mendatangi Koro-sensei untuk meminta agar Nagisa berada dalam pengawasannya. ia membawa Nagisa berkeliling negeri. Entah sudah berapa bahasa yang dikuasai Nagisa.

" Sekarang saya akan mulai menanyakan ikrarnya." Sang pendeta menatap kedua mempelai. Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ini dia saatnya. Nagisa membalikkan badan. Hendak beranjak dari tempat itu. Kemana saja..asal tidak ditempat itu. Ia berdiri dan sudah akan melangkah saat ia menangkap suasana yang tidak wajar. Hanya satu detik dan suasana terasa normal kembali. Ia menoleh kearah Karma, Okuda dan peneta itu. Kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sang pendeta memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku bajunya dengan seringaian samar. Sangat samar. Nagisa melesat dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berdiri disamping Karma untuk menariknya menjauh dari pendeta itu. Ia berhasil menarik karma tepat saat sang pendeta menghunuskan sebuah pisau kearah Karma. Sedangkan Okuda berhasil diselamatkan oleh koro sensei. Karma masih mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Ia merasa baru saja berpindah tempat dari altar didepan ke pintu belakang.

" He.. bagaimana kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan, gadis mungil?" Tanya pendeta itu. Seluruh tamu tercengang beberapa detik. lalu kemudian mulai berlarian dengan panic. Karma yang kebingungan hanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Disebelahnya, Nagisa terengah.

" Hahaha… sayangnya, rencanamu yang nyaris sempurna itu gagal karena bloodlustmu sendiri." Ujar Nagisa.

" Hmm?" Pendeta itu memperhatikan gadis mungil itu. Rambut berwarna biru lembut, wajah polos, senyuman polos, namun peka terhadap bloodlust?

" Hahahaha… suatu keberuntungan bagiku bisa bertemu denganmu, Nagisa shiota, bukan?" Ucap sang pendeta. Nagisa tersenyum. Keringatnya bercucuran. Disebelahnya Karma mengernyit heran.

" Ya. Aku tersanjung kau mengenalku. Tapi kau datang ketempat yang salah, tuan.." Kemudian Nagisa entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang pendeta jejadian itu. Dan dalam satu pukulan di tengkuk sang pendeta, Nagisa berhasil melumpuhkannya. Koro sensei tersenyum. Kemudian Karma dan teman-teman yang lainnya berlari kearah Nagisa.

" Sugoi! Kau cepat sekali!"

" Hei, siapa dia?"

" Apa kau mengenalnya?" Teman-temannya membanjiri Nagisa dengan pertanyaan. Nagisa menghela nafas dan terduduk. Seluruh orang terdiam.

" ah, sensei.. maafkan aku.. gaunnya rusak." Nagisa tersenyum melihat Bitch sensei yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Mattaku… kalau kau bertindak tanpa perhitungan lagi, kau tak akan kumaafkan!" Omel Bitch sensei. Nagisa hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Selagi teman-temannya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Karma membungkuk dan meraih pergelangan tangan Nagisa yang sejak tadi menutup bagian perutnya. Nagisa nampak enggan membukanya. Namun Karma menatapnya tajam dan menarik paksa tangan Nagisa. Semua mata terbelalak. Darah segar merusak keindahan gaun Nagisa.

" Apa luka ini.." Gumam Karma. Nagisa segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak apa-apa.. ini hanya tergores.. tidak apa-apa!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Karma sudah akan berkomentar saat ia mendengar suara lenguhan lainnya.

" Ugh.." sang pendeta bangkit dan menatap tajam kearah Nagisa.

" Kau.. memang seperti yang dirumorkan.. pandai menyembunyikan bloodlust." Ujar pria itu. Nagisa menatap datar pria didepannya. Kemudian seakan lupa dengan luka yang dideritanya, ia berjalan tenang kearah pendeta itu. Ia menepuk pundak pendeta itu dan berbisik ditelinganya. Pendeta itu tercengang sejenak. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Nagisa. Pendeta itu menghela nafas dan menatap Nagisa.

" Baiklah. Tapi pastikan itu untukku, Shiota!"

" Tentu saja.. aku tidak pernah ingkar janji." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum manis.

" Aku, memang memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kemudian saat tau mereka sedang mencari seorang pendeta, aku menyamar. Targetku adalah mempelai pria, Akabane Karma." Pendeta itu mengaku. Karma mengernyit tak suka. Kenapa pula ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah diikuti selama itu?

" Lalu, siapa yang membayarmu untuk itu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Pemilik Kunugigaoka group, Asano Gakushuu." Jawabnya. Mata karma melebar. Ia memang bersaing ketat sejak mereka smp. Namun ia tak menyangka sampai Asano bertindak sejauh ini.

" Ugh.." Nagisa melenguh pelan. " Kenapa ia menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" Tanyanya.

" Hmm? Dia bilang, bunuh mempelai pria dan culik mempelai wanitanya." Jawabnya. Semua mata sontak menoleh kearah… dimana Okuda? Karma mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun sosok Okuda tak nampak sama sekali.

" Kau.. kemana Okuda?" Tanya Karma. Pendeta itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Aku tak membawa teman untuk misi ini. Percayalah..dan aku tidak tau kemana mempelaimu itu pergi." Jawabnya. Karma sudah akan berteriak kepadanya saat Nagisa menahannya. Nagisa meraih cincin di jari tengahnya dan melemparkannya kearah sang pendeta. Kemudian dengan mata sedingin es, Nagisa menatap pendeta itu.

" Pergi. Dan kalau kau berani muncul didepan kami, I'll kill you." Nagisa memberikan peringatan. Pendeta itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

" Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin bermain dengan murid Shinigami." Pendeta itu berbalik.

" Hhh… sekarang kita tinggal mencari Okuda." Isogai memijit pelipisnya.

" Dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Fuwa. Semua kepala menoleh.

" Eh? Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Kurahashi. Fuwa tersenyum.

" Aku baru saja pergi keluar saat aku menemukan jejak sepatu yang dipakai Okuda. Disampingnya taka da jejak lainnya. Itu menandakan bahwa Okuda pergi atas kemauannya sendiri." Jawab Fuwa. Semua saling bertatapan.

" Ini tidak lucu, Fuwa-san. Tapi kenapa ia harus pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri sementara Karma justru hampir saja terbunuh?" Tanya Maehara. Semua mengangguk setuju.

" Entahlah.. kita harus bertemu dengannya kalau mau tau alasannya. Tapi, argumenku akurat." Jawab Fuwa. Karma menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Nagisa. Nagisa memegang perutnya. Wajahnya pucat.

" Baiklah.. mungkin Fuwa-san benar. Tapi kita harus menemukannya. Kalian bisa tunggu disini. Situasi masih tidak aman jika asano masih mengincar nyawa Karma-kun. Aku dan Koro sensei akan.."

" Bruk." Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh.

" Nagisa!" Karma segera membungkuk memeriksa keadaan Nagisa.

" Daijobu..daijobu.." Jawabnya terengah.

" Iie.. Nagisa! Sensei mengajarkanmu untuk tidak memforsir diri dalam bertugas. Itu bukan hal yang akan menguntungkan. Apa kau lupa?" Ucap Koro sensei.

" Kami akan pergi untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Asano dan Okuda. Kalian, lebih baik beristirahatlah. Dan seseorang tolong rawat Nagisa untuk kami." Ujar Karasuma sensei. Semua mengangguk. Kemudian dengan diantar terpaan angina, ketiga sensei mereka melesat dalam kecepatan 20 mach. Karma mengangkat kepala Nagisa dan menyenderkannya di lengan.

" Yukiko." Sugino menoleh kearah Yukiko Kanzaki. Kanzaki mengangguk dan memeriksa keadaan Nagisa.

" Kekurangan darah.. darahnya banyak sekali yang terbuang." Ujarnya khawatir. Mereka mulai panic. Mereka sekarang berada di pulau khusus yang entah dimana rumah sakitnya. Nagisa berusaha tersenyum.

" Ano.. siapa dari kalian yang berdarah AB?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Aku.. seingatku, Kayano-chan juga." Jawab Karma. Melihat Nagisa berkeringat sebanyak itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Etto..bisakah, kalian membawaku ke kamar hotel? Dan Kayano, bolehkah aku meminta donor darah darimu?" Tanya Nagisa. Kayano mengangguk.

" Kau bisa memakai milikku, Nagisa." Tawar Karma. Nagisa menoleh.

" Kau ingin mencari Okuda,bukan? Kau bisa mencarinya.."

" Tidak. aku akan ikut denganmu. Lagipula kau terluka saat hendak menyelamatkanku." Jawab Karma tegas.

" Kalau begitu, nanti, aku hanya ingin bersama Kanzaki-san, Kayano-chan, Karma-kun, dan Kataoka-san. Ah, aku lupa." Nagisa merogoh tas selempang kecilnya lalu mengeluarkan handphone ditangannya.

" Ritsu?" Panggil Nagisa.

" Hai'! are? Aku kenapa, Nagisa?" Tanya Ritsu.

" RITSU!" Teriak mereka serempak.

" Kau masih ada?" Tanya Okajima.

" MINNA! Ah, hisasiburi! Aku merindukan kalian.." Mata Ritsu berkaca.

" Ritsu, dengarkan aku.. kita bisa berbincang nanti.. tapi, sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu." Ujar Nagisa. Suaranya semakin melemah.

" Siap! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya.

" setelah sampai dihotel, pergilah dengan Isogai-kun untuk mendapatkan data tentang hotel. Dan pastikan taka da orang asing yang mendekati kamarku nanti." Pinta Nagisa. Ritsu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kumohon..bantu aku." Nagisa berusaha bangkit. Kemudian ia merasakan tangan Karma menyelip diantara lututnya. Kemudian ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Karma.

" Karma-kun! Bajumu bisa kotor!" Nagisa mencoba mengingatkan. Karma-kun menggeleng tegas. Kemudian ia berlari menuju hotel terdekat.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Hh.. Arigatou." Ujar Nagisa saat Karma – yang berkeringat- meletakkannya diatas kasur. Kemudian ia menoleh.

" Apa sudah kau periksa, Kataoka?" Tanya Karma.

" Aman." Jawabnya.

" Nah, Kanzaki.. segera lakukan transfusi." Kata Karma. Kanzaki nampak bingung.

" Transfusi? Aku..tidak ada alatnya, Karma-kun. Jadi..tidak mungkin melakukannya disini." Jawabnya. Karma mengerjap bingung. Jadi kenapa mereka disini?

" Aku yang akan melakukannya." Jawab Nagisa. Semua terdiam. Kemudian mereka melebarkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tentakel berwarna biru menyembul dari kepala Nagisa.

" Nagisa!" Lirih Kayano. Nagisa kemudian menarik Karma dan Kayano mendekat. Kemudian tentakel itu menyingkap lengan baju Karma. Lalu setelah memijat-mijat mencari pembuluh darah, tentakel itu menusuk sedikit dan menghisap darah mereka.

" Kanzaki, tolong periksa tekanannya." Pinta Nagisa.

" Ha..hai'." Kanzaki segera melakukan yang ia bisa. Setelah proses transfuse berakhir, Nagisa menoleh.

" Karma-kun, bisakah kau membalikkan badanmu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menatapnya bingung. Kataoka mendekat dan membalikkan badan Karma.

" Dia hanya malu padamu, Karma-kun!" Ujar Kataoka. Nagisa menyingkap pakaiannya dan Kanzaki membantu Nagisa membersihkan darahnya. Kemudian Nagisa menempelkan tentakelnya di sekitar luka itu. Bagaikan lem, luka itu tertutup berkat sel tentakel yang ditempelkan Nagisa.

" Hh… Yokatta… Arigatou, Minna-san." Ujar Nagisa. Suaranya memang masih pelan. Tapi terdengar sangat lega.

" Apa, aku sudah boleh berbalik sekarang?" Tanya Karma.

" ah, sou! Maaf Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa sambil tertawa kecil. Karma menatap sahabat birunya itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Nagisa.

" Sekarang ceritakan padaku.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Tuntut Karma. Nagisa menatap manik pucat itu untuk beberapa saat.

" Karma-kun, Nagisa baru saja melakukan operasi ringan.. dia harus istrirahat." Kanzaki mengingatkan.

" Iie.. taka pa, Kanzaki-san. Aku akan sembuh dalam 30 menit. Jadi, bisakaha kau menunggu 30 menit? Setelah itu akan kuceritakan. Apa yang ingin kau tau?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Semuanya Nagisa! Tentang tentakel itu dan..kenapa kau jadi seperti itu. Lalu..kemana kau selama 8 tahun ini?" Ujarnya. Nadanya merendah di pertanyaan terakhir.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

\- **TBC**

 **Minna.. Amaya kembali dengan fic baru ^^ *s aya tau yang kemarin belum selesai tapi saya dapet ide dan kalau ga ditulis bias berakhir di tong sampah XD**

 **Nah, Kali ini sangat nyinetron ya? Aku tau.. aku tau… tapi, saya tetap mohon bantuannya agar Amaya bias berkarya sambil belajar. Bagi penulis di , guru mereka adalah pembaca ^^**

 **Jaa, semoga menghibur**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Minna** **J**

 **Genki desuka? Saya tetap mengalami krisis data internet XD* poor me.**

 **Setelah chapter satu yang cukup menyedihkan kemarin, mungkin chapter ini akn lebih entahlah dari yang kemarin ^^. Ah, Amaya agak ragu sebenarnya dengan genre yang Amaya pilih. Jadi kalau ternyata akhirnya nanti ga sesuai dengan genrenya, saya minta maaf.. gomennasai* Bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu yang keren hanya milik Yuusei Matsui Sensei. Yang oplosan macam ini baru aseli punya Amaya :D. mengandung hal-hal yang mungkin tak diinginkan seperti aneh, ga nyambung dan sebagainya.**

 **Yosh, Itadakimasu! (?)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nagisa**

Ritsu menatap sendu papan tulis hitam didepan kelas. Papan tulis yang biasanya akan penuh dengan tulisan dan coretan gurita itu sudah tak tersentuh sekitar 2 minggu ini. bahkan kelas itu mulai berdebu. Tak ada lagi celotehan riang dari para murid yang biasanya berdiskusi tentang cara membunuh sensei kuning mereka. Semua sudah menyandang gelar lain saat ini: murid SMA. Ritsu menatap keluar jendela. Halaman sekolah yang mulai ditumbuhi rumput liar kembali membuatnya tersenyum. Hari-hari itu sudah berakhir. Bahkan Koro sensei tak bisa dihubungi seminggu ini. ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi tak ada satupun handphone mereka yang bisa disinggahi oleh Ritsu. Ritsu tau, mungkin mereka sudah benar-benar membuang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan SMP. Kelas menyenangkan itu mungkin terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang sekarang. Karena insiden itu, Ritsu yakin mereka ingin menghapus semuanya. Membuang handphone mereka, menghapus kontak teman lama mereka, termasuk dirinya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanyalah sebuah mesin. Yang sayangnya bisa berpikir dan memiliki perasaan. Pandangan Ritsu mengabur. Bukan karena tertutup cairan bening akibat dari perasaannya namun ia merasa waktunya hampir tiba. Tidak terawatt dan tidak beraktivitas selama 2 minggu membuat 'tubuhnya' lemah. Beberapa virus bahkan mengganggunya. Ritsu kembali tersenyum. Andai saja ia bisa, ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih yang layak kepada semua orang yang mau menerimanya selama ini. tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Perlahan Ritsu menangis. Ia membiarkan semua memorinya terputar. Setidaknya, kepergiannya diiringi dokumentasi manis tentang kelas 3-E.

" Arigatou, Minna-san.. sayonara.." Ucap Ritsu. Seakan semua orang kini tengah berada dihadapannya. Ritsu merasakan 'tubuhnya' melemah. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat teman-temannya. Bagaimana mereka pertama kali memberinya nama..

" Ritsu!"

Ya. Seperti itu mereka memanggilnya. Nama yang didapat dari potongan nama aslinya. Tunggu.

" Ritsu!" Ritsu membuka matanya dan pandangannya kembali jelas. Seakan ia baru saja keluar dari tempat berkabut. Ini bukan kelas 3-E. dan ia tidak berada dalam kotak yang sudah penuh virus itu. Ini di.. Ritsu terkesiap. Matanya melebar.

" Na..gisa-kun?" didepannya, wajah tenang bersurai biru itu tersenyum.

" Ritsu.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa khawatir. Melihat temannya menangis di handphonenya. Ritsu makin menangis. Andai ia berwujud manusia, ia mungkin sudah memeluk sosok didepannya.

" Kau.. kau masih hidup, Nagisa!" Ujar Ritsu. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Tentu saja, Ritsu. Aku baik-baik saja… syukurlah aku bisa menghubungimu." Ujar Nagisa. Ritsu mengangguk.

" Demo.. kemana saja kau selama ini? kau tau semuanya kacau saat para polisi menyatakan kau meninggal!" Ucap Ritsu. Nagisa terdiam. Meninggal? Dirinya?

" aku.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak begitu ingat.. seingatku, aku tengah berjalan keluar dari kelas saat aku mendadak terjatuh. Dan semuanya gelap. Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah ada ditempat ini." Jawab Nagisa.

" Setidaknya, kau bisa langsung memanggilku saat kau sadar bukan? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ritsu menggigit bibirnya.

" Tapi aku baru sadar beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan aku langsung menghubungimu." Ujar Nagisa heran. Ritsu terdiam.

" Kita bisa bahas ini nanti. Ritsu, bisakah kau memberitau Koro-sensei atau yang lainnya tentang lokasiku sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa. Ritsu menunduk.

" Ne.. Nagisa..Gomennasai.. tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya." Lirih Ritsu. Nagisa mengernyit.

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Ritsu mengangkat wajahnya.

" Aku.. sudah tak bertemu mereka selama 2 minggu ini." Jawab Ritsu.

" Apa maksudmu? Aku ingat betul kita semua masih berada di kelas yang sama kemarin untuk merayakan penemuan Okuda-san yang bisa menyelamatkan Koro-sensei dan bumi. Itu baru terjadi kemarin dan kau bilang kau sudah tak bertemu mereka selama I,-"

" Kau menghilang 2 minggu yang lalu, Nagisa-kun." Potong Ritsu. Nagisa langsung terdiam. Mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan Ritsu.

" Acara itu sudah 2 minggu yang lalu." Lanjut Ritsu. Nagisa tertegun. Bohong.. bohong..

" Uso! Ritsu, kau bercanda.. iya kan?" Nagisa mencari kebohongan dimata Ritsu. Namun tidak. ia tak menemukannya. Nagisa terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Surai biru acaknya menutupi wajah mungilnya. Ritsu hanya menatap temannya khawatir. Lama mereka terdiam.

" Ne, Ritsu.. katakan padaku.. apa mereka semua, sudah mulai bersekolah di SMA sekarang?" Tanyanya. Ritsu menatap ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" Um. Mereka sudah mulai sekolah sekitar satu minggu yang lalu." Jawab Ritsu. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Apa mereka… baik-baik saja?" Ritsu kembali mengangguk. Nagisa menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya.

" Hanya aku ya.." Gumam Nagisa.

" Nagisa-kun.." Nagisa menggeleng.

" Daijobu. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Menurutmu, saat aku keluar dari sini nanti, akan sangat menyenangkan bukan jika kita muncul didepan pintu rumah mereka satu persatu?" Nagisa tersenyum. Ritsu tersenyum kecil

" Um." Angguknya. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

" Ne, apa rencanamu sekarang, Ritsu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hm? Aku tak punya rencana lain. Jujur saja aku sudah hampir.. astaga! Aku lupa! Nagisa-kun, Arigatou! Karena kau memanggilku, aku bisa terbebas dari virus yang sudah hampir membunuhku." Ujar Ritsu. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Hontou? Yokatta.. aku senang kau selamat." Jawab Nagisa. Ritsu mengangguk.

" Dan.. aku tidak tau aku harus kemana. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kusinggahi hanya handphonemu, Nagisa-kun." Ritsu menunduk.

" Eh? Nande?" Nagisa menyendenkan punggungnya.

" Etto… sepertinya minna mengganti handphonenya. Aku tak bisa melacak satupun data mereka."

" Kenapa mereka harus mengganti handphonenya? Bukankah itu akan menyulitkan mereka jika mereka ingin berkumpul?" Tanya Nagisa lagi. Ritsu menatap Nagisa sedih.

" Karena mereka tak ingin mengingat semuanya, Nagisa-kun." Jawaban Ritsu sukses membuat Nagisa memasang wajah khawatir.

" Kenapa? Aku yakin mereka menyukai kelas 3-E melebihi kelas-kelas lainnya bahkan aku jamin di SMA sekalipun." Ritsu menghela nafas.

" Ya. Aku juga yakin. Tapi, bagaimanapun.. mereka masih menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri dari gagal menemukanmu. Dan fakta – sekarang itu terbukti salah- bahwa kau meninggal membuat mereka terpukul." Jawab Ritsu. Nagisa tertegun… semua karena dirinya? Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. bibirnya mengatup.

" ' Aku tak punya muka untuk mengaku sebagai anggota kelas 3-E. aku tak bisa menyelamatkan temanku bahkan setelah aku belajar tentang pembunuhan. Aku gagal.'" Nagisa menoleh kearah Ritsu. Ritsu tersenyum sendu.

" Itu alasan yang diucapkan Isogai saat ia datang menjengukku sehari setelah kelulusan." Jawab Ritsu. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Isogai-kun.." Ia mengingat sahabatnya yang ikemen itu. Sang ketua kelas yang dikagumi banyak orang. Tegas namun berbaur. Kemudian ia mengingat sahabat merahnya.

" Ah, bagaimana dengan Karma?" Tanya Nagisa. Ritsu tersenyum.

" Karma.. saat para polisi itu mengatakan dugaan mereka bahwa kau sudah meninggal, ia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak menangis." Ritsu tersenyum. Nagisa tertawa.

" Ah, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Karma." Ujar Nagisa.

" Demo… aku ingat ia sempat datang kesekolah dengan seragam SMAnya. Aku yakin itu hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Dia membawa serangkai bunga cantik berwarna biru. Ia tak menyapaku. Tapi ia menatap bangkumu lama sekali. Kemudian ia meletakkan bunga itu dimejamu dan.. dia memakimu." Ritsu menggaruk kepalanya. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Memakiku?" Ritsu mengangguk.

" Dia bilang seperti ini: ' hei, kau memang ular ya? Menyakiti kami dengan bisamu. Setidaknya, bisakah kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang layak untuk kami? Menghilang seenaknya tanpa memikirkan kami. Setidaknya, tersenyumlah untuk kami.. satu kali lagi. Setidaknya… untukku. Kau sahabatku bukan?' itu katanya." Ujar Ritsu sambil tersenyum kecil. Nagisa menekan pelipisnya. Seorang Karma berlaku seperti itu?

" Dan dia menangis." Lanjut Ritsu.

" Eh?" Nagisa menatap Ritsu tak percaya.

" Dia menangis. Aku sangat yakin dia menangis, Nagisa-kun." Ritsu meyakinkan. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian menghela nafas. Sosok sahabat merahnya menangis? Mungkin Nagisa akan menertawakan Karma –untuk pertama kalinya- jika ia ada disana. Mendengar penuturan Ritsu, Nagisa merasa bersalah. Ia kinimenjadi penyebab teman-temannya berpisah. Teman-temannya menyalahkan diri mereka atas terbunuhnya – yang hanya kabar burung- seorang Nagisa Shiota. Nagisa menempelkan kepalanya kedinding dan mendongak.

" Ne, Ritsu.. kalau kau memang tak punya tempat tinggal, kenapa kau tak disini saja bersamaku? Mungkin akan membosankan karena bahkan aku tak tau ini dimana. Tapi kurasa lebih baik daripada tempat penuh virusmu itu bukan?" Tawar Nagisa. Ritsu menoleh. Kemudian ia tersenyum cerah.

" Hai'! tentu saja aku mau, Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa tersenyum hangat. Begitu pula Ritsu. Setidaknya mereka berdua tak akan melewati semuanya sendirian.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pintu ruangan itu berderit keras. Nagisa dengan sigap memasukkan handphonenya ke saku bajunya. Sosok bertudung putih dan beberapa orang ber jas lab memasuki ruangan itu. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Ho.. akhirnya kau sadar juga. Ternyata efek obat itu hanya 2 minggu saja."

" Shiro-san?" sang tudung putih tertawa mendengar nada heran dari mulut Nagisa.

" Ya, ini aku.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya shiro. Nagisa menatap Shiro sengit.

" Kau.. dimana aku? Katakan, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Whoa… pelan-pelan… kau baru saja sadar. jadi kau tek perlu semarah itu."

" Ya.. kau bilang begitu bahkan setelah aku terkurung selama 2 minggu diruangan ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Shiro menatap Nagisa heran.

" Kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa kau terkurung selama itu? Kufikir kau tak akan bisa mengetahui waktu jika aku mengurungmu didasar lautan." Gumam shiro. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya.

" Didasar laut?" shiro mengangguk.

" matte… kalau ini didasar laut, berarti Koro sensei.."

" Ya. Senseimu itu tak akan bisa menemukanmu! Kalau ia menemukanmu dan nekat meneyelam, ia juga tak akan sampai ketempat ini karena pengaman yang kupasang." Jawab Shiro. Nagisa bisa mendengar nada meremehkan dari mulutnya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Nagisa geram.

" Ho.. kau benar-benar ingin tau ya? Aku.. ingin mencari pengganti Itona." Jawab Shiro.

" Pengganti…maksudmu aku.."

" Ya. Dari semua murid, kudengar kau yang paling berbakat untuk urusan pembunuhan.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencobamu." Nagisa mengernyit saat Shiro berkata ia sedang 'mencobanya'. Ia bukan bahan percobaan!

" Dan kalau aku menolak?" shiro terkekeh..

" Kalau kau enggan, aku hanya harus melenyapkanmu, dan menculik satu anak lainnya yang berpotensi setelahmu." Jawab shiro enteng.

" Menculik satu anak lain?"

" Akabane Karma-kun." JAwaban Shiro sukses membuat Nagisa menatap Shiro Horror. Nagisa menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia yakin ia ingin sekali membunuh pria didepannya. Kemudian setelah menenangkan diri, ia mendongak.

" Gunakan aku.. tapi jangan sentuh Karma-kun, atau teman-temanku bahkan dengan satu jari sekalipun." Jawab Nagisa. Shiro tertawa

" Kau manis sekali, nak.. tentu saja. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik agar aku tak perlu menculik yang lainnya." Nagisa terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

" Asal kau menepati janjimu untuk tidak menyentuh mereka sedikitpun." Ulang Nagisa. Shiro tersenyum.

" Deal."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" AARGHHHHHH!" Ritsu memejamkan matanya. Nagisa kembali berteriak kesakitan. Ritsu bingung.. apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sekarang tak lebih baik dari semua program di handphone Nagisa. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak ia tinggal di handphone Nagisa. Dan sudah 2 tahun ini juga, ia harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan Nagisa yang mencoba melawan rasa sakit. Ritsu sendiri tak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Nagisa. Karena Nagisa tak pernah membiarkannya melihat adegan entah apa itu secara langsung. Biasanya jika Nagisa sudah dijembut oleh para manusia berpakaian lab itu, Nagisa akan langsung memasukkan handphone – dan ritsu- kedalam kantong bajunya.

" Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. kurasa dosis obatnya sudah mulai membaik. Kita akan lihat perkembangan selanjutnya setelah beberapa hari." Ritsu bisa mendengar seseorang yang ia duga sebagai sang peneliti memberikan instruksi. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu, Ritsu bisa merasakan Nagisa merogoh kantong bajunya dan mengeluarkan Ritsu.

" Hh.. Gomenne, Ritsu.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Ritsu mengernyit tak mengerti. Kenapa pula Nagisa yang bertanya keadaannya? Harusnya ia yang bertanya bukan?

" Um.. kau sendiri?" Tanya Nagisa. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia melihat bar baterai handphonenya melemah. Nagisa memaksakan diri untuk turun dari tempatnya berbaring dan berjalan menuju sebuah kabel yang terjuntai. Disanalah selama ini ia mengisi baterainya. Nagisa memutus sebuah kabel dan memodifikasinya dengan bahan seadanya. Kemudian ia menutupi juntaian kabel itu dengan sebuah rak buku yang memang diminta Nagisa untuk diletakkan di ruangannya. Nagisa tentu saja tak ingin kebosanan di tempat yang membosankan itu. Itu alasan yang ia utarakan. Dan tanpa curiga, shiro menyetujuinya. Bahkan Nagisa kerap kali berdiskusi bersama ritsu untuk menyelesaikan soal matematika dan lainnya.

" Ne, Ritsu.. sudah berapa lama kita disini?" Tanya Nagisa. Ritsu menatap temannya sejenak.

" 2 tahun." Jawabnya singkat. Nagisa menghela nafas. Ritsu memperhatikan sosok Nagisa. Rambutnya kini sudah sepanjang pinggang.

" Sudah 2 tahun ya.." Nagisa menggantung kalimatnya.. 2 tahun sudah ia menyetujui tawaran Shiro. Dan 2 tahun ini ia harus melakukan pemeriksaan yang membuatnya gila. Kalau saja ia tak memiliki Ritsu, ia mungkin sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

" Nagisa… daijobu?" Ritsu memperhatikan wajah Nagisa yang tampak lelah.

" Hm? Daijobu. Aku hanya berfikir… apa semuanya sudah mulai melupakanku sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa. Ritsu tersenyum.

" Pertanyaanmu aneh, Nagisa-kun.. tentu saja tidak akan. Kecuali mereka mengalami amnesia." Jawab Ritsu. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Hmm.. tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Aku pasti bisa keluar dari sini dan bertemu mereka." Ujar Nagisa sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ritsu tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia megepalkan tangannya.

" Yosh! Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini!" Ritsu menyemangati. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya kembali berbincang. Tentang apa saja. Terkadang Ritsu akan menangkap jaringan televisi sehingga Nagisa bisa mengetahui perkembangan dunia luar. Dan malam itu Ritsu mengerjapkan matanya. Disebelahnya, Nagisa nampak tertidur pulas. Ia sendiri entah mengapa tak bisa tidur malam itu. Ruangan itu sunyi. Ritsu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi bangunan tempat mereka terkurung itu dengan data yang ia dapatkan dari menjelajah melalui aliran kabel. Dengan mata terpejam, Ritsu nampak asyik melihat apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sampai akhirnya, Ritsu –masih terpejam- mengernyitkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan pintu utama bangunan itu terbuka. Ritsu tidak tau siapa yang tengah membukanya. Namun jelas hal yang aneh jika ada yang memasuki tempat itu ditengah malam seperti itu. Tempat itu memang berada di dasar laut. Tapi jujur saja menurut Ritsu pengamanannya kurang. Ditengah malam seperti ini, para petugas yang menjaga hanya satu orang. Ritsu yakin jika orang setingkat Karasuma-sensei yang menerobos masuk, pasti penjaga itu akan langsung terkapar.

" Pst.. Nagisa-kun.. nagisa-kun.." Ritsu mencoba membangunkan Nagisa. Nagisa nampak tak bergeming. Nafasnya beraturan. Ritsu tak bisa menyalahkan Nagisa karena tak bisa terbangun oleh panggilannya. Ritsu tau bahwa Nagisa baru saja menjalani 'pemeriksaan'. Wajar jika temannya itu nampak kelelahan. Kemudian Ritsu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata Ritsu melebar saat melihat tamu malamnya.

" Hoo… jadi kau menangkap bajingan kecil ini?" Suara yang amat Ritsu kenal.

" Um. Dan kami sudah melakukan penelitian bersama selama 2 tahun ini." Jawab seorang lagi.

" de.. bagaimana hasilnya?"

" seperti yang diharapkan dari bocah yang pernah mengalahkanmu, Takaoka-san." Takaoka mengernyit tak suka.

" Kalau saja kau tak menawariku penawaran menarik, aku sudah membunuhmu, Shiro-san." Shiro tertawa.

" Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja! Jadi, kenapa kau sangat tertarik melawan anak itu? Maksudku, dia sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Tanya Shiro.

" He? Hahaha kau bercanda! Fisiknya tak pernah benar-benar kuat, Shiro-san.. apalagi setelah dua tahun absen dari para senseinya, aku yakin kemampuannya menumpul. Jadi, ini kesempatanku untuk baas dendam." Ujar Takaoka sambil melihat sosok Nagisa yang tengah tertidur.

" Jangan sampai membunuhnya! Dia asset kami yang berharga!" Ancam Shiro. Takaoka tertawa.

" Tenang.. aku tak akan membunuhnya. Aku hanya akan mengirimkan foto bocah yang dalam keadaan payah kepada temanku, Karasuma." Jawabnya.

" Kau bisa membocorkan lokasi tempat ini!" Seru shiro.

" Tentu saja tidak. kau pikir dia akan tau dimana ini sedangkan kita tak benar-benar menunjukkan petunjuk? " Ujar Takaoka tenang. Kemudian Takaoka menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan penuh minat.

" Matte yo.. Nagisa-kun .. kau akan membayar semuanya." Gumam Takaoka.

" Nah, ayo kembali. Aku butuh istirahat." Ajak Takaoka.

" Ah, kau duluan saja. Kau sudah tau jalan kembalinya bukan? Aku mau menambahkan sesuatu dulu kepada anak itu." Ujar shiro. Takaoka menaikkan alisnya heran.

" Memberi suplemen tambahan hm? Ternyata kau sangat takut peliharaanmu akan rusak olehku besok." Ejek Takaoka. Shiro tertawa.

" Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku yakin dia bisa menang. Aku hanya memberikan suplemen biasa. Dia biasa mendapatkannya sebelum tidur. Sayangnya hari ini aku datang terlambat." Jawab Shiro. Takaoka mengangkat bahu tak peduli sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Shiro. Sedangkan Ritsu mengernyit heran.

 _" Suplemen sebelum tidur? Sejak kapan Nagisa mendapatkannya?"_ Ritsu merasakan firasat buruk menyerangnya. Ia tahu betul selama ini Nagisa tak pernah mendapatkan obat tambahan. Apa rencana laki-laki itu sekarang? Shiro berjalan mendekat. Kemudian tanganya mengangkat sebuah alat suntik.

" Nagisa… akhirnya aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menyuntikkan ini kepadamu. 2 tahunku yang tidak sia-sia.. dengan cairan ini, aku akan menurunkan fungsi otakmu. Sehingga kau bisa sepenuhnya kukendalikan dari ketidaksadaranmu. Hihihi.." shiro menyingkap lengan baju Nagisa. Pemuda itu nampak tak terganggu sedikitpun. Sedangkan Ritsu yang mendengar semuanya mulai memucat. Penurunan fungsi otak? Itu bisa berarti Nagisa tak akan merespon apapun kecuali diperintah oleh Shiro bukan? Tidak! Ritsu tak bisa membiarkan itu. Tapi.. apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

" Nah, pengisian selesai… tidur yang manisa, Nagisa-kun. Hahahaha." Shiro berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ritsu menggigit bibirnya. Habis sudah.. kalau obat itu benar-benar bekerja, Nagisa tak akan bisa berfikir semaunya lagi. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Ritsu, Nagisa tak akan bisa. Mata Ritsu berkaca.. ia bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kemudian semua berputar dikepalanya. Tentang Shiro.. tentang obat itu.. impian Nagisa… dan takaoka sensei. Besok Nagisa akan diadu dengan mantan sensei mereka.. tunggu… Takaoka? Ritsu yang awalnya menunduk segera memejamkan matanya. Alisnya berkerut tanda tengah berfikir. Ia menulusuri data kontak milik Nagisa… ketemu! Kontak milik Takaoka sensei. Ritsu berusaha mencerna data kontak itu dan detik berikutnya ia muncul di data handphone milik Takaoka sensei.

 _" Yosh…. Syukurlah handphonenya belum berganti… sekarang.. cari kontak Karasuma sensei… onegai… semoga ada.."_ Ritsu kembali memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dengan nafas memburu, Ritsu terpekik pelan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya. Ia tak ingin Takaoka sensei menemukannya tengah bermain di handphonenya. Perlahan, Ritsu mengakses nomer milik Karasuma sensei. Dan detik berikutnya, Ritsu sudah menghilang dari ponsel milik Takaoka.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Irina menutup telingaanya. Suara dari handphone suaminya benar-benar membangunkannya tengah malam. Sejak kapan pula suaminya memakai ringtone alarm yang aneh?

 _" Karasuma sensei… onegai… bangunlah.."_ suara itu terdengar lagi. Irina berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia sudah akan mengenakan headsetnya saat ringtonenya berubah.

 _" Bitch sensei! Karasuma sensei! Onegai! Bantu kami! Bantu Nagisa-kun!"_ Irina mengernyit bingung. Baiklah, kenapa suaminya harus menggunakan alaram dengan penyebutan dirinya semacam itu? Bitch? Tunggu.. siapa tadi? Nagisa? Irina segera terduduk dan meraih handphone milik suaminya. Matanya sukses membulat.

" Ritsu!" Irina menatap sosok murid virtualnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Karasuma.

" Ngh.. ada apa, Irina?" Tanya Karasuma setengah mengantuk.

" Ba.. bangunlah… lihat handphonemu!" Ujar Irina. Nada panic dari istrinya membuat Karasuma langsung sigap terduduk.

" Hm? Ritsu? Bagaimana.."

" Tidak ada waktu, Karasuma-sensei. Tolong keluarkan kami dari sini. Kau tau, Takaoka sensei akan mengahbisinya besok. Dan shiro-san menyuntikkan pelumpuh otak.. maksudku.."

" Ritsu.. kumohon tenanglah.. kami tak bisa mengerti maksudmu." Ujar Karasuma. Ritsu berusaha menahan diri. Kemudian ia menenangkan dirinya.

" Karasuma sensei, Bitch sensei.. kabar pertama yang perlu kalian ketahui… aku berhasil menemukan Nagisa-kun." Kalimat Ritsu sukses membuat Karasuma dan irina terkejut.

" Kau.. apa?" Tanya Irina lagi.

" Nagisa-kun.. dia belum mati. Sudah dua tahun ini aku bersamanya. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, bisakah kau menyelamatkan kami? Sebelum Nagisa menderita lebih lama lagi." Pinta Ritsu. Karasuma langsung bangkit.

" irina, kita bergerak sekarang. Kuharap kau tak keberatan." Ujar Karasuma. Irina mengangguk.

" Ritsu, bisakah kau memberitahu lokasi Nagisa?" Tanya irina. Ritsu mengangguk. Ia bisa mengirim data lokasi Nagisa karena ia sudah memiliki data handphone Nagisa. Setelah berkonsentrasi sejenak, Karasuma dan irina bisa melihat sosok Ritsu berganti dengan sebuah peta dengan titik merah di salah satu lautannya.

" I..ini kan.."

" Um. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit dengan mobil. Irina, hubungi bantuan dari divisi pertahanan. Kita akan berangkat lebih dulu." Intruksi Karasuma. Mereka segera mengganti pakaian mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah mereka. Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Karasuma mengemudi ditengah malam. Pikirannya tak menentu. Pikiran tentang seorang guru yang akhirnya menemukan muridnya yang hilang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karasuma melangkah perlahan memasuki sebuah lift tersembunyi di dasar mercusuar itu. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa mercusuar tua itu adalah jalan masuk menuju sebuah laboratorium penelitian illegal? Karasuma mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat itu pukul 2 dinihari. Lorong-lorong terlihat sepi.

" Aman, Karasuma sensei. Penjagaan longgar. Tak ada perangkap apapun. Setauku, satu-satunya ruangan yang terkunci adalah ruangan Nagisa-kun." Bisik Ritsu.

" Sou.. dimana tempat Shiro dan Takaoka?" Tanya Karasuma.

" Dua ruangan dari belokan pertama." Jawab Ritsu. Karasuma meberi isyarat kepada pasukannya untuk mengikutinya. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, Karasuma menendang pintu itu dan langsung mengacungkan pistolnya.

" Berhenti disana." Ujar Karasuma dingin. Dilihatnya wajah pucat Takaoka dan tatapan terkejut Shiro. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, Shiro menerjang Karasuma dan berlari keluar ruangan.

" Kau tangani Takaoka. Aku akan mengurus Shiro!" Irina berlari mengikuti Shiro.

" Ritsu, pergilah bersama Irina!" perintah Karsuma.

" Hai'!" Kemudian Ritsu menghilang.

" Selanjutnya.." Karasuma menatap Takaoka tajam.

" Ma..matte.. Karasuma.. aku tidak terlibat. Sungguh." Takaoka berusah mengelak. Namun terlambat. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Karasuma menendang wajah Takaoka. Takaoka terpelanting membentur lantai. Anak buah Karasuma segera mengikat Takaoka.

Disisi lain..

" sial, tak kusangka ia bisa secepat itu." Irina menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia kehilangan sosok Shiro.

" Matte.. Bitch sensei, ada yang memasuki ruangan Nagisa!" Tegur Ritsu.

" Mungkin itu Shiro. Tunjukkan jalannya, Ritsu." Ritsu mengangguk kemudian mereka segera berlari. Irina berbelok diikuti beberapa orang anak buahnya. Saat itulah irina melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat Shiro dengan kalap menyuntikkan cairan-ubuh cairan kedalam tubuh Nagisa. Dilihat dari caranya, jelas Shiro menyuntikkan dengan sembarang.

" Tidak.. akulah peneliti terhebat.. ya, kau sempurna, Nagisa-kun.. kau sempurna.. kau akan menjadi alat pembunuh yang bisa melebihi hitman manapun.. lihat, cairan ini akan membuatmu kuat! hahahahaha." Shiro bekerja seperti orang gila. Kemudian..

" Brak!" Irina dengan ganas memukul kepala Shiro. Kemudian tanpa ampun ia menendangi Shiro.

" shit! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nagisa?" Tanya Irina jengkel. Ia masih tak berhenti memukuli Shiro. Dibawahnya, Shiro hanya bisa merasakan sakit. Sampai akhirnya, ia tak merasakan apapun lagi.

" Irina!" Suara baritone milik Karasuma menyadarkan Irina. Ia menoleh.

" sudah cukup." Karasuma mengingatkan. Irina menatap tubuh dibawahnya kesal. Kemudian ia melompat menjauh dari Shiro. Karasuma memberi isyarat pada seluruh anggotanya untuk membawa mereka keluar dari sini. Sedang Karasuma dan Irina berjalan menghampiri Nagisa yang nampak tak terganggu sedikitpun.

" dia nampak.. lelah." Bisik Irina.

" Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Karasuma. Ritsu menggeleng.

" sampai sekitar pukul 10 malam, kami masih berbincang seperti biasanya. Tapi… aku khawatir dengan cairan-cairan yang disuntikkan Shiro kedalam tubuhnya." Jawab Ritsu.

" sebaiknya kita membawanya kerumah sakit." Gumam Karasuma. Mereka bergegas keluar dari bangunan itu. Karasuma menggendong Nagisa dan memasukkannya ke bangku belakang mobil. Kemudian ia meraih handphonenya.

" Kau hendak menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Irina.

" Hm? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu gurita itu untuk berhenti mencarinya. Karena kita sudah menemukannya." Ujar Karasuma. Irina bisa melihat senyuman samar di bibir Karasuma. Karasuma dan Koro sensei.. mereka sudah mulai berteman sekarang.

" Bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang lain? Tidakkah kau fikir ini akan jadi hadiah mengejutkan lainnya?" Tanya Irina.

" Mereka sudah tak bisa dihubungi. Aku yakin mereka tak mau mengangkat telpon dariku kalaupun aku tau nomer telfon mereka. Lagipula…memberitahu mereka sedangkan kondisi Nagisa seperti ini justru akan membuat mereka lebih menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri karena terlalu cepat menyerah untuk mencari Nagisa. Mungkin kita harus menunggu Nagisa sadar." Usul Karasuma. Irina mengangguk setuju.

" Ja.. kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- **TBC.**

 **Wohohohoho… maaf karena lama menghilang XD**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang masih membaca fic ini. semoga fic ini laris (?)**

 **Chinatsu Ichihara: Konniciwa ^^/ ah, syukurlah kalau chi-san suka ceritanya. Baca lagi ya ^^. Arigatou sudah mampir ^^**

 **Saya harap cerita ini berkenan dihati kalian semua.. hiks..**

 **At last, semoga para pembaca berkenan meninggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review atau PM :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai ^^/**

 **Saya memutuskan untuk tetap menulis fic ini karena saya suka menulisnya XD**

 **Well, saya sangat sadar bahwa karakter dalam fic ini ooc sekali.. tapi, mungkin karena mereka masih pada canggung. Kan baru pada ketemu! Saya sebagai penulis yakin sekali kalau sebenaranya taka da yang berubah dari mereka. Seperti Karma yang diketahui masih doyan mainan wasabi XD**

 **Gomennasai sekali untuk yang tidak menghendaki cerita ini.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu yang keren hanya milik Yusei Matsui. * sangat berharap ada cerita lainnya tentang kelas 3-E T.T**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^**

 **Chapter 3**

Ruangan itu sunyi. Ritsu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan yang mampu dijangkaunya. Ritsu bisa melihat sirat keterkejutan dari wajah teman-temannya. Tak ada yang bersuara. Tidak satupun. Ritsu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

" Ne, bagaimana kalau kalian bergantian menceritakan pengalaman kalian selama kita tak bertemu?" Tanya Ritsu. Semua murid menoleh kearah Ritsu. Isogai tersenyum.

" Tidak ada yang menarik, Ritsu. Kelas-kelas kami sepertinya terlalu biasa dibanding dengan kelas 3-E." Jawab Isogai. Yang lain mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Ritsu tersenyum. Ia merasa ia harus melanjutkan topic ini. karena topic Nagisa jelas bukan topic yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas.

" Jadi setelah Nagisa keluar dari laboratorium itu dan dibawa oleh Karasuma sensei ke rumah sakit, kemana dia pergi? Bukankah dia berniat mengejutkan kami semua dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba jika ia sudah berhasil keluar dari sana?" Karma nampak belum mau beranjak dari topic itu. Ritsu menghela nafas.

" Kita sudah tidak bertemu 8 tahun bukan? 2 tahun aku dan Nagisa menghabiskan waktu di dalam laboratorium itu. Setelah itu kami berhasil lolos dari sana dan menghabiskan waktu kami dirumah sakit." Jawab Ritsu. Semua mata kembali menatap layar laptop.

" Maksudmu? Kau tidak mungkin tinggal dirumah sakit selama itu kan?" Tanya Sugino. Ritsu mengangguk.

" Kami melakukannya. Karena berkat cairan yang berfungsi menurunkan fungsi otak itu, Nagisa benar-benar harus kehilangan fungsi otaknya selama 4 tahun." Jawab Ritsu. Karma melebarkan matanya.

" Maksudmu dia.. koma?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Um. Dia tidak sadarkan diri selama 4 tahun. Dan karena itu juga pertumbuhan tentakelnya melambat sehingga ia tak mengalami nasib sama dengan koro sensei. Yah, meskipun berakhir dengan berubahnya gender Nagisa, tapi dia tetap berwujud manusia meskipun bertentakel." Para mantan murid 3-E mengernyit. Karma untuk bagian Nagisa sekarang menjadi perempuan dan yang lain – coret Kataoka- untuk bagian Tentakel

" Tunggu.. apa maksudnya dengan tentakel?" tanya Terasaka.

" Dia memiliki tentakel. Kami – aku, Kayano, Kanzaki dan Karma-kun- sudah melihatnya tadi." Jawab Kataoka.

" HEE? SERIUS?" Teriak mereka. Ritsu tertawa.

" Harusnya setelah melihat Koro sensei, Itona-kun, dan Kayano-chan, kalian tak perlu sekaget itu!" Jawab Ritsu.

" Tapi tetap saja Ritsu.. itu mengejutkan!" Hinata memegang pipinya tidak percaya.

" Lalu? Setelah dia sadar?" Kali ini suara Maehara.

" Dia sadar setelah empat tahun. Tentu saja dia harus direhabilitasi. Kembali belajar berjalan, memulihkan fungsi tubuh lainnya. Dan berkat Koro sensei, dia bisa melewati bagian ' perawatan khusus yang wajib bagi orang bertentakel'. Koro sensei berhasil menghentikan pertumbuhan berlebihan. Ah apapun itu, Koro sensei berhasil menemukan obat agar Nagisa tak merasa kesulitan saat mengendalikannya. Dan tentakel miliknya sudah tak berbahaya bagi kehidupannya."

" demo, kenapa ia tidak mencabut tentakelnya?" Tanya Fuwa. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

" Karena menurut Nagisa, tentakelnya sangat membantu pekerjaannya."

" Tunggu… bisakah kau mengurutkan ceritanya saja, ritsu?" Pinta Yada.

" Huft.. baiklah setelah dia selesai direhabilitasi selama setengah tahun, berlatih selama setengah tahun kedepannya bersama Koro sensei, Lovro sensei datang dan meminta izin untuk mengajak Nagisa bersamanya." Jawab Ritsu. " dan baru minggu kemarin dia kembali. Itu singkatnya." Imbuh Ritsu.

" Kau bilang tadi tentang pekerjaannya. Apa pekerjaannya sekarang?" Tanya Kimura. Ritsu tersenyum.

" Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Tanya Ritsu. Seluruh anak mengangguk.

" Dia seorang hitman sekarang." Jawab Ritsu. Jawaban yang sudah mereka duga. Dari cara Nagisa bertarung dan juga perkataan pendeta tadi.

" Bagi Nagisa, hanya itu bakatnya yang tersisa. Dan dia bilang dia akan melakukannya." Ujar Ritsu.

" Hitman.. ya?" Gumam Karma. Semua terdiam. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa mereka semua merasa bersalah atas kehidupan Nagisa. Ritsu yang kembali melihat aura mendung menghela Nafasnya kemudian ia menutup matanya.

 _" Ne, Nagisa-kun!"_ Suara dari layar laptop membuat para murid menoleh dan melihat video yang ditayangkan dari kenangan Ritsu.

 _" hm? Ada apa, Ritsu?"_ Nagisa nampak sibuk menulis.

 _" Kau bilang kalau kau sudah keluar dari sana kau akan menemui mereka… apa kau lupa?"_ Nagisa tersenyum.

 _" Tentu saja tidak. hanya saja…" Nagisa mendongakkan kepalanya._

 _" Aku takut. Aku takut mereka akan merasa tidak nyaman karena sempat berfikir untuk melupakanku."_ Jawabnya.

 _" hmm… souka. Tapi, kau tidak marah pada mereka bukan?"_ Nagisa tertawa kecil dan mengesampingkan rambut panjangnya.

 _" tentu saja tidak! aku merindukan mereka seperti kau merindukan mereka, Ritsu. Tapi, ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku ingin menemui mereka dalam sebuah acara dimana semua akan bahagia. Tidak ada lagi rasa bersalah atau rasa yang membuat kelas 3-E menjadi kenangan buruk. Karena meskipun kelas itu sudah menjadi buruk dimata dunia sekalipun, itu adalah kelas terbaikku. Dan kau juga mereka tentu saja teman terbaikku. Aku ingin mereka benar-benar memaafkan diri mereka sendiri terlebih dahulu. Sehingga saat kita semua berkumpul, aku masih bisa melihat mereka sebagai diri mereka yang kukenal. Bukan diri mereka yang mencoba membunuh diri mereka yang kukenal."_ Kemudian layar itu menggelap dan Ritsu kembali muncul.

" Itu percakapan antara diriku dan Nagisa setelah ia mendapatkan latihannya dengan Lovro sensei. Jadi… kalian semua, aku harap kalian bisa memaafkan diri kalian sendiri. Karena Nagisa juga berharap demikian. Nagisa dan aku baik-baik saja. Kami bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Karena itulah, aku mohon.. bersikaplah sebagaimana kalian bersikap saat kita masih bersama-sama dulu. " Pinta Ritsu. Semua tertegun. Benarkah selama ini mereka berusaha membuang kenangan kelas 3-E? mereka tau, mereka sudah bersalah.

" Nanda sore? Sekarangpun kita juga bersama, Ritsu! Tidak ada yang berubah.. kalau kau mau bukti, coba kau hacker laptop Okajima! Kau pasti akan menemukan apa yang seharusnya dimiliki Okajima." Ucap Maehara. Semua tersenyum.

" Sou! Kau pasti masih mesum, iya kan?" tuding Hinata. Mereka mulai ramai dan bercanda seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di kelas 3-E dulu. Karma tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Kemudian ia bangkit.

" Oh, Karma-kun.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sugino.

" Aku akan menjaga Nagisa. Biar kusuruh Kanzaki dan Kayano turun untuk makan malam. Kalau Nagisa sudah sadar akan kubawa dia kemari." Jawab Karma. Sugino tersenyum dan mengangguk. Karma berjalan kearah Lift. Memasukinya dan menutup pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, Karma sampai dikamar Nagisa. Ia mengetuk pintu dan membukanya tanpa menunggu respon.

" dia masih tidur?" Tanya Karma pelan. Kayano mengangguk. Karma menatap si surai biru yang terpejam itu.

" Kalian turun dan makanlah dulu. Biar aku yang menjaganya." Ujar Karma. Kayano dan Kanzaki mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar. Setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar, karma duduk disebelah Kasur Nagisa. Nagisa nampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Jika melihat wajah Nagisa yang setenang itu, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang hitman. Pikirannya melayang mengingat cerita Ritsu.

 _" Gunakan aku.. tapi jangan sentuh Karma-kun, atau teman-temanku bahkan dengan satu jari sekalipun."_ Suara Nagisa dalam video Ritsu tadi sangat menganggu Karma. Kenapa Nagisa bisa menjadi sangat bodoh seperti itu? Kenapa dia membiarkan shiro menjadikan dirinya bahan percobaan? Kenapa ia tidak menukarnya saja dengan Karma. Oh, Karma sungguh tidak akan keberatan jika itu berarti dia bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu. Tapi Karma tau bahwa Nagisa tak akan pernah membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Sebagai pemuda berjiwa lembut dan selalu melupakan kepentingan dirinya sendiri, Nagisa tak akan membiarkan teman-temannya tersakiti.

" Berhenti membuat kami cemas, bodoh." Karma menekan pipi Nagisa dengan telunjuknya. Merasakan sesuatu dipipinya, Nagisa reflek membuka mata. Jujur saja, itu sedikit membuat Karma kaget.

" Nagisa, reflekmu benar-benar sangat bagus sekarang.." Ujar Karma dengan senyumannya. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Ah maaf.. apa aku mengagetkanmu, Karma-kun?" Nagisa mendudukkan dirinya. Karma menggelengkan kepalanya.

" iie. Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

" Astaga! Harusnya kau membangunkanku tadi! Aku sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan padamu setelah istirahat selama 30 menit. Tapi ini sudah lewat dari satu jam!" Nagisa panic. Karma tertawa melihat kepanikan Nagisa.

" Tenanglah, Nagisa! Kau hanya melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan! Dan bicara tentang itu, Ritsu sudah mewakilimu tadi. Kuharap kau tidak marah padanya." Jawaban Karma sontak membuat Nagisa terdiam. Ia menatap Karma dengan alis terangkat.

" Ritsu?" Karma mengangguk. Nagisa terdiam kemudian tersenyum.

" Jadi kalau boleh kutebak, pasti semua ikut mendengarkan." Ucap Nagisa. Karma kembali mengangguk.

" Yah.. bagaimanapun, kau membuat kami khawatir selama 8 tahun. Jadi anggap saja cerita hidupmu sebagai bayaran untuk itu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" hahaha… kurasa aku tidak bisa protes. Dan itu berarti kalian sudah tau apa profesiku sekarang kan?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hmm… Hitman ya? Aku ingat kau pernah ingin menjadi hitman saat smp dulu. Jadi kurasa itu tidak mengejutkan." Jawab Karma.

" Hei, darimana kau tau, Karma-kun? Seingatku aku tidak mengatakan pada siapapun dikelas tentang cita-citaku." Nagisa terkejut.

" Gurita itu. Dia menceritakan padaku tentang keinginanmu." Jawab Karma.

" Kenapa dia menceritakannya padamu? Atau Sensei menceritakannya pada semua anak?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menggeleng.

" Tidak.. kurasa hanya aku. Karena aku bertanya tentang apa yang kau tulis di lembar masa depanmu itu." Jawab Karma.

" sepertinya kau penasaran dengan profesi pilihanku." Ujar Nagisa sambil lalu. Karma tersenyum.

" sebenarnya aku penasaran apakah kau mengumpulkan kertas itu tanpa menghapus tulisan Nakamura didalamnya atau tidak. kupikir kau akan setuju dengan pekerjaan yang dituliskan Nakamura. Itu… maid dan perawat, bukan?" Karma mencoba mengingat.

" TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" Ucap Nagisa kesal. Karma kembali tertawa sedangkan Nagisa merengut.

 _" Masih saja seperti itu. Dia tidak benar-benar berubah!"_ Rutuk Nagisa. Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

" Karma-kun.. apa ada kabar tentang Okuda-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Pertanyaan Nagisa mengejutkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan gadis yang hampir dinikahinya itu? Karma menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia merasakan tangan Nagisa mendarat di tangan Karma.

" Dia baik-baik saja. Pasti." Ucap Nagisa. Mencoba memberikan semangat pada Karma. Karma menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" Ya. Aku tau." Jawabnya.

" Yappari.. kurasa aku harus membantu Koro sensei sekarang." Ujar Nagisa. Ia hendak menyingkap selimutnya saat tangan Karma menahannya.

" Berhenti disana, Nagisa-chan~. Masih banyak yang ingin kutahu darimu." Nagisa menatap Karma.

" Bukankah Ritsu sudah menceritakan semuanya? Dan aku yakin dia menceritakan dengan cara mengupload memorinya menjadi sebuah video bukan? Apa lagi yang ingin kau tau?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Dia memang melakukannya. Tapi dia tak pernah memiliki video tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat shiro melakukan percobaannya. Kami hanya mendengarkan suara teriakanmu jika sudah sampai dibagian itu." Karma menatap manik biru itu.

" Oh, itu…"

" Ya, itu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Pemeriksaan dan penelitian tentakel itu.. dilakukan dengan menyuntikkan banyak cairan kedalam tubuhku. Shiro ingin menciptakan mesin pembunuh yang tidak berperasaan seperti Itona, dan berwujud manusia. Tidak seperti Koro sensei. Karena itulah dia menculikku sepulang sekolah 8 tahun yang lalu." Karma mengernyit.

" Aku tidak ingat kita bertemu shiro!" Gumam Karma. Nagisa tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud ucapan Karma. Mereka memang terbiasa berjalan pulang bertiga. Dirinya, Karma dan sugino. Tapi Nagisa ingat hari itu Nagisa pulang terlambat karena ia masih mengerjakan tugas dari Koro sensei. Dan Karma hari itu harus pulang lebih awal karena orang tuanya baru saja datang. Dan Sugino memutuskan pulang lebih dulu – setelah dipaksa oleh Nagisa- karena Kanzaki hendak meminta bantuannya.

" Kita tidak pulang bersama hari itu. Kau harus pulang lebih cepat karena ibumu menelponmu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah ada dirumahmu." Jawab Nagisa.

" sugino-kun?"

" Sugino-kun.. aku memaksanya untuk pulang bersama Kanzaki karena Kanzaki bilang ia ingin meminta bantuan Sugino-kun." Jawab Nagisa lagi. Karma menghela nafas. Wajah datarnya menyembunyikan mendung. Terimakasih karena kemampuan Nagisa yang dapat merasakan vibrasi jantung seseorang.

" Itu sudah berlalu. Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan." Nagisa bersender pada tembok sehingga kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Karma.

" Kau mau aku melanjutkan ceritaku atau kau ingin kita menyudahi percakapan ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Entah kenapa ia menawarkan pilihan macam itu, tapi Nagisa merasa ia harus menanyakannya.

" Lanjutkan." Ucap Karma.

" Jadi, aku bisa menerima 5 sampai 8 suntikan perharinya. Dan tidak ada perubahan berarti selain tengkukku yang mulai mengeluarkan serabut-serabut halus berwarna biru. Sampai akhirnya di hari terakhir, mereka berhasil membentuk tentakel." Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya. " Mirip dengan milik Kayano-chan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Karma mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tentakel itu.

" Dan setelah melatih tentakel untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar kelelahan. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Menurut Ritsu, Shiro menyuntikkan beberapa cairan yang biasanya tidak disuntikkan padaku. Dan… aku terbangun 4 tahun kemudian di kasur rumah sakit. Aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak sendirian disana. Aku ingat Bitch sensei menyambutku dengan pelukan, omelan dan tangisan. Setelah itu aku harus menjalani rehabilitasi selama enam bulan. Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Koro sensei juga melatihku untuk menggunakan tentakelku. Dan juga sensei rutin melakukan perawatan agar tentakelku bisa bekerja dengan baik dan mulai menghilangkan ketergantuangan tentakel dengan obat. Sehingga aku bisa menggunakannya tanpa resiko apapun."

" Kemudian atas saran Bitch sensei, aku memilih untuk ikut menjalankan misi bersama Lovro sensei sampai sekitar satu minggu yang lalu aku baru kembali. Ah sebelum itu, aku pergi menemui ibuku. Beliau nampak bahagia aku hidup dan yang penting, aku menjadi seorang gadis sekarang." Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Apa ibumu menerima keadaanmu dengan baik? Maksudku… kau tau kan.." Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Um. Daijobu. Aku sudah meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama Karasuma sensei. Dan okaasan mengijinkanku." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas lega.

" Setidaknya kau tidak apa-apa sekarang." Ucap Karma " Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi" Tuding Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

" Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Karma-kun.. menjadi seorang hitman itu identic dengan hal-hal bodoh. Seperti memasuki gua penuh serigala kelaparan misalnya." Jawab Nagisa enteng. Karma menaikkan alisnya.

" Tunggu.. kau belajar tentang assassin tidak dari Bitch sensei bukan?" Tanya Karma.

" Hm? Aku belajar banyak darinya." Jawab Nagisa tanpa beban. Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menggoda.

" Hee~ apa itu artinya kau sudah sama bitchnya dengan dia?" Karma mendekatkan dirinya pada Nagisa. Nagisa tercengang sebelum akhirnya memukul Karma dengan tentakelnya. Karma terdorong dan mendarat di lantai. Ia mengusap kepalanya.

" Kau curang, Nagisa~" Ujar Karma. Nagisa hanya menatap Karma datar.

" Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau akan menikah hari ini. dan sekarang kau disini berusaha menggoda wanita lain." Nagisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Karma tertawa kemudian bangkit.

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu, kita akan kembali seperti dulu?" Karma mengulurkan tangannya. Nagisa menatap uluran tangan Karma beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menggenggamnya dan tersenyum.

" Um.. Tadaima, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa.

" Okaeri, Nagisa-chan!" Jawab Karma. Mereka tertawa kecil.

" Apa kau sudah merasa enakan? Teman-teman menunggumu dibawah. Mereka sekarang tengah mengobrol dengan Ritsu." Tawar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk kemudian ia menyingkap selimutnya dan menyadari bahwa bajunya terkoyak dibagian perut. Ia segera menutupnya.

" Karma-kun, sepertinya aku harus ganti baju dulu. Bisa kau keluar sebentar?" Pinta Nagisa.

" Hee~ kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah pernah berganti baju bersama-sama dulu saat pelajaran P.E?" Tanya Karma.

" JANGAN SAMAKAN SEKARANG DAN DULU!" Ujar Nagisa sambil membawa Karma keluar dengan tentakelnya. Kemudian pintu kamar itu tertutup diiringi suara tawa Karma yang terpingkal.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karma dan Nagisa baru saja tiba dilantai bawah saat Koro sensei, Karasuma sensei dan Bitch Sensei memasuki ruangan.

" Ah, Sensei senang melihat kalian berkumpul seperti dulu." Koro sensei mengusap matanya dengan saputangan.

" Ya..ya… lupakan dia.. ne, Karasuma sensei bagaimana?" Tanya Maehara. Koro sensei terpuruk dipojok ruangan.

" Kami sudah menemukan Okuda. Dia baik-baik saja.. saat ini dia tengah menenangkan dirinya bersama orang tuanya." Jawab Karasuma.

" Syukurlah.. yang penting dia tidak apa-apa." Gumam Kurahashi.

" Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Karma. Karasuma menatap mantan muridnya itu.

" Maafkan aku.. tapi Okuda memohon agar kami tidak memberitahukan lokasinya kepada kalian. Termasuk kau, Karma-kun." Jawabnya. Semua melirik Karma. Sedangkan Karma sendiri hanya berdiri diam. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tepukan dipundaknya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan gadis biru itu tersenyum.

" Yang penting dia baik-baik saja, Karma-kun.. dia pasti bukannya tak ingin bertemu denganmu." Hiburnya. Karma tersenyum.

" Baiklah, lupakan segala kesuraman ini. sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu.. bagaimana kalau kita rayakan keselamatan kita dan kedua mempelai dari Asano?" Maehara mengacungkan kaleng-kaleng bir.

" Nurufufufufu~ kalian sudah bisa merayakan dengan bir sekarang.. kalau begitu, sensei akan.. NYUNYA!" Koro sensei menghindari sebuah pisau anti sensei yang terlempar kearahnya. Ia menoleh horror kearah lemparan.

" Karma-kun! Jangan bermain pisau disaat kita akan merayakan sesuatu!" Teriak Koro sensei. Kemudian ia mulai melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan.. menuliskan peraturan-peraturan saat menginap bersama.

" Ugh… dia mulai lagi. Hanya karena ia yang memesankan hotel ini untuk kita semua." Gumam Hinata.

" Tapi… aku merindukan suasana ini.. kau tau?" Jawab Maehara. Hinata menoleh kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi aku terkejut kau masih menyimpan pisau anti sensei." Nakamura menoleh kearah Karma. Karma hanya tersenyum santai.

" Aku mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan. Jadi saat kalian menelantarkan benda-benda itu, aku memungutinya. Kalau kalian mau, aku masih menyimpan banyak dikamarku." Karma mulai memunculkan tanduknya. Yang lain hanya menatap sweatdrop.

" Tidak.. mungkin karena sudah tak ada hadiah, kurasa tidak akan semenarik dulu untuk memburunya." Jawab Nakamura.

" Hmm? aku tidak bilang ini untuk hadiah. Tapi selama kita tak akan bisa membunuhnya kalau tidak kita tusuk jantungnya, kurasa bermain dengan tentakel lainnya akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Karma. Yang lain mulai merinding. Itu menunjukkan selama tidak akan membunuh, Karma akan dengan santai menyiksa siapapun bukan? Disampingnya, Nagisa tertawa sumbang. Sepertinya ia harus menjauhkan tentakelnya dari Karma mulai sekarang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pagi itu para mantan murid kelas 3-E tengah menikmati sarapan bersama. Setelah malam sebelumnya mereka gagal melaksanakan acara minum-minum seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi tidur ( Tentu saja setelah Karasuma sensei meneriaki mereka untuk istirahat).

Karma menatap sarapannya malas. Disebelahnya, Nagisa duduk sambil menyesap tehnya. Tentu saja, jika ia menjadi Karma mungkin ia akan mengalami hal yang sama. Setelah pernikahannya dirusak, sang calon istri tak ingin menemuinya, ia juga masih harus awas terhadap dirinya sendiri karena menjadi target dari seorang Asano Gakushuu.

" Karma-kun, jangan menusuk-nusuk udangmu seperti itu!" protes Nagisa.

" Ha? Oh, gomen..gomen… hahaha apa tentakelmu alergi terhadap serpihan udang?" Tanya Karma.

" Hentikan omonganmu dan lekas makan -_-!" Nagisa mendorong piring milik Karma. Karma memasukkan sepotong udang kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya. Kemudian matanya menatap Nagisa yang sebenarnya juga tidak bernafsu untuk memakan sarapannya. Karma bisa tau dari sikap Nagisa yang menatap makanan didepannya dengan malas.

" Kau juga harus menghabiskan makananmu, Nagisa~. Jangan berfikir untuk menyisakannya." Ucap Karma. Merekapun melewatkan sisa waktu sarapan dalam diam.

" Nagisa, kalau kau sudah selesai sarapan, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Bitch sensei menepuk pundak Nagisa. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Apa yang mau dibicarakan? Kau bisa membicarakannya disini bukan?" Tanya Karma. Bitch sensei tersenyum penuh arti dan menepuk pundak Karma sambil tersenyum nakal.

" Ra-ha-si-a.. hahaha… anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh tau!" Ejek Bitch sensei.

 _" Kalau masalah kecil, Aku lebih kecil darinya, Bitch sensei!"_ Pikir Nagisa.

" Lagipula, ini urusan wanita.. kau harus ingat nak," Bitch sensei meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. " _a secret makes a woman woman_ ." Lanjutnya. Kemudian ia menepuk kepala Karma dan segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Karma menatap datar sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya seperti sedang membersihkan sesuatu.

" Jadi, rahasia wanita apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh.

" Eh? Entahlah.. tidak ada yang penting." Jawab Nagisa.

" Jadi sebagai wanita, apa kau juga punya rahasia yang tidak aku ketahui?" Tanya Karma lagi.

" Hmm… kurasa rahasia terbesarku adalah tentakel. Jadi jangan khawatir, Karma-kun. Kau sudah tau semuanya." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Nagisa meletakkan garpunya.

" Nah Karma-kun, aku akan bicara sebentar dengan Bitch sensei. Kau bisa menunggu dengan yang lainnya bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" tidak masalah." Jawabnya santai. Nagisapun beranjak dan berjalan menuju meja Bitch sensei. Kemudian Karma melihat Bitch sensei, Karasuma sensei dan Koro sensei beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan dengan Nagisa di belakang mereka. Karma mengeluarkan handphonennya.

" Hei, Ritsu. Bisa membantuku?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- **TBC**

 **Rencananya amaya mau post 2 chapter. Tapi kayanya satu dulu deh XD**

 **Amaya sedang baper karena abis baca manga Ansatsu. Hiks… thanks for Yusei Matsui sensei.**

 **Semoga ada yang berkenan membuat movie ansatsu ( bukan real action) XD**

 **Marikka Kenullia: Nurufufufufu~ iya saya juga mencari fem nagisa XD karena saya mengharapkan itu. Arigatou sudah mampir :3**

 **Guest-san: Mikukuro ya? Salam kenal ^^/**

 **Iya kasihan ritsu… dia ditaksir ama virus XD yup, Arigatou sudah mampir ^^**

 **Takamiya Haruki-san: hohohoho Nagisa perlu dilindungi dari perburuan liar memang*plak.**

 **Wkwkwk… saya tak paham vvibu itu apa. Tapi, ya. Saya terima sarannya. Terimakasih banyak reviewnya.. semoga bisa mampir lag XD**

 **I Love you all… thanks sudah baca mampir, review pm follow fav( emang ada?)**

 **Semoga bisa menghibur semuanya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo ^^/**

 **Berjumpa lagi dengan saya yang entah ini.**

 **Maafkan saya kalau updatenya telaaat ^^ * bungkuk bungkuk. Nah, langsung saja kita nikmati kelanjutan kisah Nagisa yang kawai itu :D**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Rematch!**

" Ada apa, sensei?" Nagisa menatap bingung kepada tiga orang senseinya yang kini duduk didepannya.

" Misi baru." Jawab Karasuma sensei singkat. Nagisa membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tidak.. ia tidak tegang karena harus mendapat misi pembunuhan atau penyelamatan lainnya. Ia hanya… merasa waktunya tidak tepat! Ia baru saja bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dan baru tadi malam ia tau temannya dalam bahaya dan sekarang ia harus mendapat misi baru? Nagisa tidak meragukan kelihaian Karma ( entahlah, ia tak tahu apa Karma yang sekarang dan yang dulu tetap unggul dalam hal bertarung atau tidak). ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Karma akan baik-baik saja. Ya… sebagai sahabat, dan… _orang yang dicintainya._

" Dimana? Berapa lama?" Tanya Nagisa. Bitch sensei menaikkan alisnya.

" Kau tidak pernah sepenasaran ini sebelumnya, Nagisa." Ucap Bitch sensei tersenyum. Nagisa menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng.

" aku hanya merasa waktunya tidak tepat. Tidak ditengah-tengah reuni seperti ini, Sensei." Jawab Nagisa.

" Tidak perlu khawatir, Nagisa.. misi ini akan diberikan setelah acara reuni ini selesai, tentu saja. Tapi kami ingin kau mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang." Koro sensei menepuk kepala Nagisa dengan tentakelnya. Nagisa tersenyum lega sembari mengusap tentakel senseinya.

" Baiklah.. selama itu benar-benar setelah reuni, kurasa tak masalah." Jawab Nagisa.

" Tapi karena kalian memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, aku jadi penasaran sekarang. Pasti target kali ini membuat kalian khawatir sampai menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkan diri." Ujar Nagisa. Karasuma sensei menatap 'anak didiknya' tajam.

" Nagisa, bagi seorang hitman persiapan adalah segalanya. Tentu kau masih ingat tentang pisau kedua yang harus dipersiapkan." Karasuma sensei berbicara. Nagisa mengangguk. Ia tak mungkin lupa setelah mengambil praktek dari pembunuhan itu sendiri.

" Aku selalu menyiapkannya, Sensei. Hanya saja aneh kalian berkumpul hanya untuk memberitahuku misi yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari kedepan. Apa itu artinya aku akan keluar negeri lagi?" Tanya Nagisa.

" tidak.. tidak kali ini. Kali ini misi ini adalah permintaan khusus dari pimpinan divisi pertahanan Negara." Koro sensei melirik Karasuma sensei. Nagisa menatap Karasuma terkejut. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Sensei, apa taka pa memilihku? Aku tak ingin menggagalkan rencanamu." Ucap Nagisa ragu.

" Tenang saja Nagisa, kali ini kau melakukan misi ini tidak sendiri. Kau akan menjalankan misimu bersama gurumu, Shinigami." Bitch sensei menunjuk Koro sensei.

" Oh. Hhh… baguslah.." Nagisa menggumam lega.

" Jadi dengarkan arahanku dan ingat baik-baik." Karasuma sensei mulai memasuki inti dari perintahnya. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Dan detik itu juga Nagisa tau, misi kali ini tidak akan mudah.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _Beberapa menit sebelum rapat kecil Karasuma dan lainnya…_

" Hai'! apa yang bisa kubantu, Karma-kun?" Tanya Ritsu. Karma memperhatikan sekeliling. Teman-temannya tengah sibuk mengobrol. Bagus.

" Bisakah kau menyelinap ke handphone Nagisa dan menyambungkan percakapan mereka kepadaku?" Tanya Karma. Ritsu menatap Karma ragu.

" Karma-kun, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Maksudku, kau menyuruhku menguping bukan?" Tanya Ritsu. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Kurang lebih." Jawab Karma dengan senyum ikemen. Ritsu merinding melihat senyuman Karma. Entah kenapa senyuman semacam itu jika berasal dari bibir Karma justru menimbulkan kesan horror tersendiri.

" Jadi, kau mau membantuku atau tidak? asal kau tau, ini semua demi kebaikan kita semua." Tawar Karma. Ritsu menatap pria didepannya ragu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

" Baiklah." Kemudian Ritsu menghilang dari layar handphonennya. Setelah satu menit berlalu, Karma mendengar suara Ritsu.

" Sudah kusambungkan, Karma-kun. Kuharap kau tidak mengaktifkan fungsi speakernya." Karma tersenyum. Kemudian memasang headset ke telinganya.

" Tenang, aku sudah mengamankan sambungannya." Jawab Karma.

" Um. Kalau begitu aku aktifkan sambungannya." Kemudian suara Ritsu berganti dengan suara tiga orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

 _" Dimana? Berapa lama?"_ Suara Nagisa terdengar cemas.

 _" Kau tidak pernah sepenasaran ini sebelumnya, Nagisa."_ Karma tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan Bitch sensei tengah tersenyum meledek kearah Nagisa.

 _" aku hanya merasa waktunya tidak tepat. Tidak ditengah-tengah reuni seperti ini, Sensei."_ Jawab Nagisa.

 _" Tidak perlu khawatir, Nagisa.. misi ini akan diberikan setelah acara reuni ini selesai, tentu saja. Tapi kami ingin kau mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang."_ Kali ini suara Koro sensei. Ada jeda beberapa detik setelahnya. Membuat Karma mengerutkan kening. Misi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _" Baiklah.. selama itu benar-benar setelah reuni, kurasa tak masalah."_ Jawaban Nagisa.

 _" Tapi karena kalian memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, aku jadi penasaran sekarang. Pasti target kali ini membuat kalian khawatir sampai menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkan diri."_ Karma –tanpa sadar- mengangguk setuju. Tapi… target yang berbahaya? Kenapa mereka mengirim Nagisa?

 _" Nagisa, bagi seorang hitman persiapan adalah segalanya. Tentu kau masih ingat tentang pisau kedua yang harus dipersiapkan."_ Karasuma sensei berbicara.

 _" Aku selalu menyiapkannya, Sensei. Hanya saja aneh kalian berkumpul hanya untuk memberitahuku misi yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari kedepan. Apa itu artinya aku akan keluar negeri lagi?"_ Tanya Nagisa. Karma menegakkan punggungnya.

 _" tidak.. tidak kali ini. Kali ini misi ini adalah permintaan khusus dari pimpinan divisi pertahanan Negara."_ Suara Koro sensei.

 _" Sensei, apa taka pa memilihku? Aku tak ingin menggagalkan rencanamu."_ Ucap Nagisa ragu.

 _" Tenang saja Nagisa, kali ini kau melakukan misi ini tidak sendiri. Kau akan menjalankan misimu bersama gurumu, Shinigami."_ Shinigami? Siapa? Koro sensei? Karma berdecak pelan. Kenapa mereka tak menyebutkan jenis misi atau target Nagisa segera? Karma tau mungkin ia tak akan bisa ikut campur. tapijika itu berarti membahayakan nyawa Nagisa, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menggagalkan rencana guru-gurunya. Bahkan jika ia harus menculik Nagisa.

 _" Oh. Hhh… baguslah.."_ Nagisa menggumam lega.

 _" Jadi dengarkan arahanku dan ingat baik-baik."_ Karasuma sensei memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya Karma mendengar suara helaan Nafasnya.

 _" Nagisa, targetmu kali ini adalah Asano Gakushu."_ Karma terhenyak. Diseberang sana, Nagisa terdiam.

" Asano.. Gakushu.. maksud sensei, Asano-kun?" Gumam Nagisa. Karasuma mengangguk.

" Tapi…" Karasuma memberi jeda " Aku tidak memintamu untuk membunuhnya, Nagisa." Lanjutnya. Nagisa menatap senseinya heran.

" Jadi?" Tanyanya.

" Untuk misi kali ini bukan tanpa alasan kita melakukannya bersama, Nagisa-chan. Kali ini kau hanya menjadi pendampingku saja." Koro sensei menunjuk dahi Nagisa dengan tentakelnya.

" Tugas utamamu selain menjadi asistenku adalah, mengawasi Karma-kun." Disaat bersamaan, Nagisa dan Karma – yang tengah menyadap percakapan- menaikkan alis? Karma tidak tau kalau ia selemah itu sampai harus diawasi. Sedangkan Nagisa tidak yakin dengan ucapan senseinya. Seorang Akabane Karma diawasi? Ia yakin Karma tak akan pernah mau setuju dengan ide yang membuatnya terlihat dan terdengar lemah.

" Maksudmu, aku harus menstalker Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei memainkan tentakelnya.

" Untuk prakteknya kuserahkan padamu, Nagisa-chan. Yang pasti, tugas intimu adalah menjaganya." Jawab Bitch sensei. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Aku tidak yakin Karma-kun suka dengan ide ini." Ucap Nagisa. Diseberang sana, Karma terdiam. Gadis itu tau.

" Ya, kami juga berfikir seperti itu. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah kalau dia mau menerima keadaannya dan berlapang dada untuk dilindungi." Ujar Karasuma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Tidak akan. Selama namanya masih Akabane Karma, kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun, kita tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Karma-kun itu kuat." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

" Hm.. Sensei tidak pernah meragukan kekuatan, kesigapan dan kewaspadaannya serta refleknya yang gila itu. Tapi.." Koro sensei menatap Nagisa dalam.

" Kekuatan itu bukanlah alasan kenapa kita harus malu untuk dilindungi oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Ketika seseorang melindungi kita, itu tidak menunjukkan kelemahan kita. Kita hanya harus membuka hati kita dan membisikkan pada diri kita, bahwa mereka adalah orang yang **ingin berjalan bersama kita apapun resikonya. Karena menurut sensei, Kita akan selalu mencoba melindungi yang kita sayangi selemah apapun kita.** " Ujar koro sensei bijak. Nagisa terdiam. Karma juga.

" Jadi, keputusanmu?" Nagisa mendongak dan tersenyum.

" Tentu saja akan kulakukan. Seberbahaya apapun pasti kulakukan. Aku hanya… tidak ingin Karma-kun terlibat bahaya." Ujar Nagisa yakin. Para guru tersenyum menatap murid kesayangan mereka yang semakin dewasa. Di lain tempat, Karma menggenggam gelas air ditangannya erat. Semburat merah tipis nampak samar di wajahnya. Dan ia tersenyum.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Ne, Nagisa~" Nagisa menoleh sembari menyedot jus jeruknya.

" Setelah reuni ini selesai apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Mungkin aku.. akan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tersenyum misterius sedangkan Nagisa merinding.

" Apa? Aku tidak berbohong!" Bela Nagisa. Karma tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya.

 _" Tidak berbohong tapi juga tidak mengatakan sepenuhnya."_ Pikirnya.

" Aku hanya berfikir kau mungkin bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan konyol dan bodoh itu." Gumam Karma.

" Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Karena pekerjaan semacam itu bisa membuat kami kembali salah faham dengan status hidup dan matimu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa renyah.

" Tenang saja, aku akan memastikan kau tau jika ada yang berubah dengan status hidup atau matiku." Jawab Nagisa. Karma membalas jawaban Nagisa dengan kernyitan tak suka. Melihat itu, Nagisa berhenti tertawa. Karma sedang serius. Nagisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" Karma-kun, aku hanya lulusan smp. Jadi itu bukan jaminan hidup yang bagus." Jawab Nagisa.

" Kau bisa menemukan pekerjaan lainnya, Nagisa." Karma membenarkan posisi duduknya.

" Aku yakin jika aku adalah orang normal, itu bisa terjadi. Tapi kau lupa, Karma-kun.. aku bukan lagi orang normal. Akan ada banyak penjelasan tentang perubahan gender, apa yang terjadi dalam masa absenku dari dunia luar dan lainnya. Sedangkan kasusku adalah rahasia Negara." Kemudian Nagisa menoleh kearah sahabatnya sambil tersenyum.

" Sesuatu tidak pernah normal lagi setelah kejadian itu, Karma-kun. Setidaknya bagiku." Jawab Nagisa. Karma bisa melihat sedikit gumpalan kesuraman dalam mata biru itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Nagisa memperhatikan wajah Karma.

" Yah.. kau benar. Maafkan aku." Gumam Karma.

" Tidak.. tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku berterimakasih karena kau mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Menikmati angin pantai yang membuat beberapa helai rambut Nagisa berterbangan.

" Jadi, kau akan ke Negara mana kali ini?" Tanya Karma.

" Eh? Aku tidak.. maksudku.."

" Hee~ jadi misimu kali ini bertempat dijepang? Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkanku membantumu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa sontak menoleh.

" Tidak! tidak Karma-kun… aku tidak pernah mendapatkan misi yang tidak membahayakan." Jawab Nagisa spontan. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya. Menyadari kesalahannya dengan memberitahu Karma bahwa misi kali inipun berbahaya adalah kesalahan fatal. Karma mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum sarkastik.

" Wah.. maksudmu kau meragukanku? Lagipula aku mau ikut karena itu berbahaya. Ingat, kau sudah berjanji untuk tak mebuat kami khawatir bukan?" Tuding Karma.

" Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu. Dan aku tidak pernah berjanji, Karma-kun." Nagisa mengingatkan. Namun Karma nampak tak peduli. Kemudian Karma berdiri sembari mengambil sebilah pisau anti sensei dari jaketnya. Ia melemparkan pisau itu kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menatap pisau ditangannya heran. Kemudian ia mendapati Karma tengah memegang benda yang sama sembari menyeringai.

" Bagaimana jika kita sediki bertaruh?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Angin pantai menerbangkan helai rambut Nagisa. Nagisa meraih sebuah karet di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengikat rambut panjangnya asal sementara mulutnya menggigit pisau anti sensei. Diseberangnya, Karma nampak tengah memutar-mutar dan memainkan pisaunya. Matanya tak lepas dari si biru. Mulutnya tersenyum. Nagisa yang tengah mengikat rambutnya asal. Meninggalkan beberapa helai terjuntai ke bahu mungilnya. Para murid sudah mengambil tempat masing-masing sedangkan Isogai bersiap di pinggir arena yang mereka buat.

" Hm? Kenapa kalian semua duduk di… EH?" Bitch sensei tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat kedua makhluk yang tengah memegang pisau anti sensei tengah melakukan pemanasan sebelum bertarung. Dibelakangnya, Karasuma dan Koro sensei mengernyit tak mengerti.

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Karasuma. Kayano mengangkat bahunya.

" Entahlah sensei. Kami tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya meminta kami menyingkir. Dan menonton dari pinggir." Jawabnya.

" ah, aku sempat mendengar Karma mengatakan sesuatu tentang taruhan!" Kurahashi mengacungkan telunjuknya.

 _Taruhan?_

Ketiga sensei itu menatap kedua murid didalam arena. Mengingatkan mereka pada kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Pertengkaran pertama mereka sebagai seorang sahabat. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka taruhkan? Di antara hembusan angina, Karma tersenyum santai.

" Nagisa~ kau boleh menyerangku kapan saja dengan cara apa saja. Bahkan kau boleh menggunakan tentakelmu." Ujar Karma. Nagisa menatap sahabatnya lelah. Ia tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia mengiyakan taruhan ini.

 _" Taruhan?"_

 _" um. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku masih bisa sebanding denganmu tanpa tentakel. Dan kalau aku menang, biarkan aku membantumu. Tapi jika aku kalah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mengikutinya. Bagaimana?"_

Ya. Terkutuklah segala macam penawaran itu. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Cara paling ampuh mungkin dengan tentakelnya. Tapi Nagisa takut ia akan menyakiti Karma tanpa sengaja jika ia menggunakan tentakelnya. Dan Nagisa tau.. Karma didepannya juga sudah bertambah kuat.

" Karma-kun, kita bertarung biasa saja. Aku tidak akan menggunakan tentakelku." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Isogai.

" Ne, Isogai! Kau dengar katanya kan? kalau dia menggunakan tentakel itu berarti aku yang menang!" teriak Karma. Nagisa bisa merasakan kepalanya dihantam batu besar.

 _" Ugh, Karma-kun! Kau menjebakku!"_ rutuknya.

" Kenapa, Nagisa~? _Give up already, eh?"_ Karma memasang kuda-kudanya. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

" Kau boleh bermimpi, Karma-kun." Nagisa menggenggam pisaunya erat. Karma menurunkan dagunya. Khasnya jika sedang menghadapi lawan yang menurutnya berbahaya. Untuk saat ini, Karma berhasil lolos dari tentakel Nagisa. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu Karma. Kecepatan. Karma belum sempat bertanya berapa kecepatan Nagisa sekarang. Dari pengalaman Nagisa melawan pembunuh bayaran tempo itu, Karma tau bahwa Nagisa sekarang bisa bergerak cepat. Meskipun masih dibawah koro sensei.

 _" Jadi… apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?"_ pikirnya. Isogai mengangkat tangannya. Aura ketegangan nampak jelas disekitar arena pertandingan. Tepat saat isogai menggerakkan tangannya turun dan berteriak bahwa pertandingan dimulai, Karma tersenyum. Ia menemukannya!

" Maafkan aku, Karma-kun." Kemudian Nagisa melesat cepat dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata kecepatan manusia biasa. Tidak secepat koro sensei namun lebih cepat dari para mantan murid kelas 3-E. Karma memundurkan wajahnya saat surai biru dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di depannya. Kemudian tepat saat nagisa akan mengayunkan pisaunya, Karma membelit dan menarik rambut Nagisa. Nagisa melebarkan matanya dan reflek memukul Karma dengan tentakelnya. Karma terpelanting dan mendarat di hamparan pasir. Nagisa terkesiap sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat menghampiri Karma.

" Karma-kun!" Nagisa mengangkat kepala Karma yang terkulai lemas. Karma tak bergeming. Tangan Nagisa bergetar. Ia sudah akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat tangan kanan Karma terangkat dan menempelkan ujung pisau anti koro sensei pada leher Nagisa.

" Gotcha!" seringai Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. Karma tertawa dan bangkit meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih berlutut diatas pasir.

" Ne, Isogai! Aku menang!" ujar Karma.

" Eh? Oh.. pemenangnya adalah akabane Karma." Isogai mengumumkan. Pengumuman yang tak mendapat respon dari para temannya selain kerjapan mata. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Karma menang? Dari kecepatan Nagisa yang tak biasa? Karma tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Nagisa.

" Hei, ayo. Pertandingan sudah selesai, Nagisa~" Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil sembari menyambut uluran tangan Karma.

" Kau menjebakku." Gumam Nagisa. Karma memainkan pisaunya.

" Bagaimanapun, harusnya kau tau dalam duniah assassin akan selalu dipenuhi jebakan. Kau hanya terlalu melonggarkan diri didepanku." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

" Itu karena aku tau kau bukan hitman, Karma-kun!"

" Karma! Nagisa!" keduanya menoleh dan mendapati para temannya sedang berlari Keara mereka. Karma memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya.

" Sepertinya mereka akan menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi." Gumam Karma. Nagisa melirik Karma. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

" Kau saja yang menjelaskan. Aku lelah." Jawab Nagisa. Karma meraih pergelangan tangan Nagisa.

" Tidak tanpamu, Nagisa-chan~" Kemudian Karma melangkah melewati teman-temannya yang hanya bisa tercengang dilewati begitu saja oleh Karma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Hoo… jadi kau menginginkan pertarungan ulang?" Maehara mengangguk- angguk mengerti.

" Saa~ aku hanya penasaran sepesat apa perkembangan anak ini." Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa. Nagisa menghela nafas dan memilih meminum jusnya.

" kukira kau tadi akan menebas tentakel Nagisa." Celetuk Yada. Nagisa menghentikan sedotannya. Ia melirik Karma.

" Hmm… aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Menebas tentakelnya ya? Akan kupertimbangkan lain kali, Yada-san." Jawab Karma. Nagisa sweatdrop.

" Jadi, kenapa kau mengeluarkan tentakelmu?" Tanya Itona. Nagisa mengangkat bahunya.

" Reflek?" Jawabnya. Karma mengernyit samar. Ia tau ada sesuatu dari jawaban Nagisa. Tapi nampaknya Nagisa sedang tak ingin membahasnya.

" Ah, sou. Maehara.. kapan jadwal penerbanganmu?" Tanya Karma tiba-tiba. Maehara melihat jamnya.

" Gawat! Aku harus segera! Karma, pastikan aku mendapat kabar kalau kau dan okuda akan benar-benar menikah kali ini. ok? Jaa, mata ne!" Maehara melambaikan tangannya.

" Eh? Maehara-kun pulang sekarang?" Nagisa bertanya. Maehara menoleh dan tersenyum.

" yup. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Kalian bersenang-senanglah satu hari lagi. Ah, tunggu." Maehara nampak menekan-nekan ponselnya. Kemudian sebuah dentingan di handphone Nagisa terdengar.

" Itu nomorku. Kau boleh menyimpannya!" Maehara mengedipkan matanya. Nakamura tersenyum sinis.

" Bahkan Nagisa-chan juga akan kau dekati? Dasar playboy!" Teriak Nakamura. Maehara hanya tersenyum tampan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan. Nagisa tersenyum kemudian menyimpan nomor Maehara. Ia sudah akan memasukkan handphonenya saat ia melihat banyak pemberitahuan masuk. Nagisa mengernyit heran. Apa ia benar-benar harus sibuk sekarang? Kemudian Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan mendongak kearah teman-teman prianya.

" ettoo… itu nomer kami. Kau bisa menyimpannya juga bukan?" Suara Okajima. Belum sempat Nagisa merespon, Nakamura merampas handphone Nagisa.

" Ritsu, jangan biarkan nomor Okajima dan Maehara tersimpan." Perintah Nakamura.

" Eh?" Nagisa mengernyit heran. Kenapa pula ia tak boleh menyimpan kontak teman-temannya?

" Hai'! akan kusembunyikan dari list. Tapi kalau sangat mendesak, kau bisa menanyakannya, Nagisa!" suara Ritsu terdengar ceria seperti biasanya.

" Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura menunjuk dahi Nagisa dan mendorongnya.

" kau wanita dan kau harus menjauhi laki-laki, Nagisa chan." Nakamura tersenyum aneh. disebelahnya, Hinata mengusap dagunya.

" Kalau dipikir-pikir biasanya Maehara akan bersikap seperti itu kalau ia tertarik dengan wanita itu." Gumammnya namun cukup untuk didengar Nagisa.

" E-eh? Mustahil, hinata-san. Dia mengenalku sebagai laki-laki." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura menyodorkan Handphonenya sehingga Nagisa bisa melihat layarnya.

" Kalau seperti ini, bagaimanapun masa lalumu, mereka tak akan berfikir 2 kali, Nagisa~" Nagisa menghela nafas. Foto itu pasti dari ritsu. Foto dirinya yang tengaah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon dengan rambut terurai yang dimainkan angin.

" Hee~ ne, ritsu boleh aku minta foto lainnya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa melotot.

" Ritsu, jangan berikan satupun!" Karena Nagisa tau bahwa ditangan Karma, foto sesederhana apapun bisa menjadi bencana!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karma melangkah menyusuri lorong hotel tersebut. Berderet-deret pintu nampak sunyi. Karma memutuskan untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya yang asyik bergurau di bawah saat menyadari bahwa Nagisa sudah menghilang dari bangkunya. Apa gadis itu kembali kekamarnya? Karma berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar Nagisa. Kemudian tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu itu.

" Nagi..huh?" Karma menaikkan alisnya saat melihat kasur Nagisa dikelilingi oleh para senseinya. Ia bisa melhat koro sensei yang tengah menyuntikkan sebuah cairan dengan penuh konsentrasi ke leher Nagisa. Disamping Nagisa, nampak Karasuma sensei yang berusaha menahan tangan Nagisa agar tidak bergerak. Dan di bagian kakinya, Bitch sensei nampak dengan santai mendudukinya.

" Demi tuhan… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nah bonus telat update, saya kasih 2 chapter XD**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fact**

Karma menegang melihat sahabatnya nampak kesakitan. Tangannya meronta namun terkunci oleh tangan Karasuma sensei. Sedangkan kakinya harus menahan beban tubuh Bitch sensei yang asyik merapikan kukunya sambil duduk diatas kaki Nagisa. Koro sensei nampak berkeringat berusaha menahan sekujur tubuh Nagisa dengan tentakelnya. Karma melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka.

" Ah, Karma-kun!" Seru Bitch sensei. Karma menatap senseinya tajam.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Karma tajam.

" There..there… keep calm, brat." Jawab Bitch sensei.

" Fiuh.. sudah.. kurasa kau bisa melepas pegangannya, Karasuma sensei, Bitch sensei." Karasuma sensei dan Bitch sensei melepaskan penjagaan masing-masing. Karma menatap Koro sensei dengan tatapan menuntut.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang kau suntikkan kedalam tubuh Nagisa? Bukankah ia sudah bisa menghadapi tentakelnya tanpa kendala? Kenapa ia masih harus mendapat suntikan cairan?" Tanya Karma bertubi-tubi.

" Nururfufufu.. Karma-kun, kau harus tenang terlebih dahulu dan biarkan aku memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk.. NYA! Koro sensei menghindari pisau anti sensei yang terlempar kearahnya. Karma menatap Koro sensei dengan tatapan ' Beritahu-semuanya-tanpa-ada- yang-disembunyikan-segera!'

" Baiklah.. baiklah.. sensei akan memberitahumu." Jawab Koro sensei sambil mengangkat tubuh Karma dan mendudukkannya diatas sofa kamar tersebut. Koro sensei pun segera mengambil tempat didepan Karma.

" Kalian berdua bicaralah. Kami akan menemui anak-anak. Jaa." Bitch sensei melambaikan tangan dan menggandeng tangan Karasuma sensei. Kini mereka hanya berdua. Bertiga dengan Nagisa yang nampak tertidur di kasurnya.

" Hmm.. ini akan sulit diceritakan.. baiklah.. darimana kita akan memulai?" Koro sensei bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Karma menatap gurunya tak sabar.

" Baiklah.. kau pasti penasaran dengan cairan yang kusuntikkan tadi. Cairan itu adalah cairan yang kubuat sebagai penawar obat milik shiro. Obat yang menurunkan fungsi Otak Nagisa." Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Bukankah harusnya sudah tak berdampak apapun untuk Nagisa? Ritsu juga bilang kalau sekarang Nagisa bisa menggunakan tentakelnya tanpa resiko sedikitpun. Tentakelnya sudah tidak berbahaya bukan?" Koro sensei tersenyum.

" Ya.. dan tidak. ya, tentakel Nagisa memang dalam kondisi stabil. Karma-kun, tentakel itu sesuatu yang lunak namun sensitive. Tentakel Nagisa adalah tentakel yang mengagumkan. Ia bisa mengendalikannya tanpa kesulitan. Namun ada waktu-waktu dimana tentakel itu akan menyakiti Nagisa." Karma menyipitkan matanya.

" Lanjutkan." Pintanya. Koro sensei terdiam sesaat.

" hari ini tepatnya, Tentakel Nagisa kembali menyakiti Nagisa. Tidak.. itu tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada sebabnya. Dan.. Karma-kun, kuingatkan bahwa ceritaku ini akan sangat berbahaya. Kuharap kau siap menjaga rahasia ini. atau jika tdak, lebih baik aku tidak menceritakannya kepadamu." Koro sensei menatap Karma dan memberikan karma waktu untuk berfikir. Butuh 10 detik untuk Karma mengangguk.

" Baiklah, saat kau bertarung tadi, kau menyentuh sisi sensitive tentakel Nagisa. Tidak.. menyentuh saja tak aka nada efeknya. Tapi kau menariknya dengan sangat keras sehingga akar tentakel itu bereaksi." Jawab Koro sensei. Karma tertegun. Sekeras itukah ia menarik rambut Nagisa tadi? Salah satu kelemahan Karma adalah, ia tak bisa mengukur kekuatan yang dipakainya jika sudah terlibat dalam pertarungan. Karma menunduk gelisah. Ia menyebabkan Nagisa kesakitan.

" Tapi tak apa. Asal diatasi secepatnya, itu tak akan membahayakan Nagisa." Koro sensei mencoba menenangkan. Karma mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah senseinya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu.

" kenapa Akar tentakel itu bereaksi hanya karena sebuah tarikan?" Tanya Karma.

" Akar itu memiliki sumber kesadaran. Jika situasinya masih normal dan Nagisa bisa melindunginya dari tarikan, akar itu tak akan mengirimkan sinyal pada tentakel untuk bergerak sendiri. Namun tarikan keras tadi membuat akar sedikit terangkat dan itu membuat kesadaran akar itu aktif. Sehingga ia mengirimkan sinyal pada tentakel untuk bertindak diluar kemauan Nagisa." Jelas Koro sensei.

" Semacam usaha bertahan hidup." Gumam Karma. Wajah Koro sensei berubah jingga dengan lingkaran Oranye.

" Tepat sekali Karma-kun. Dan jika tentakel itu mengaktifkan kesadaran, Nagisa harus berjuang keras untuk mengontrolnya kembali. Setidaknya ia harus mendapat penenang ini paling lambat satu jam setelah pengaktifan. Karena Nagisa tak akan kuat jika lebih dari satu jam. Seperti tadi. Dia akan kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya." Karma mengernyit.

" hilang kendali? Maksudmu, tentakel itu yang mengendalikan Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Koro sensei mengangguk.

" shiro membuat obat agar tentakel itu mengendaikan Nagisa. Menjadikan Nagisa sebagai alat pembunuh. Namun antidote yang kubuat bersifat sebaliknya. Membuat Nagisa menjadi pengendali tentakel. Sayangnya, sensei belum menemukan penawar yang bersifat permanen." Jelas Koro sensei. Karma kembali mengingat bagaimana Nagisa berusaha menolak untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya tadi. Karma tidak tau apa yang Nagisa rasakan. Karma menoleh dan menatap sosok Nagisa.

" Jadi berapa lama sampai ia sadar nanti?" tanya Karma.

" Tak akan lama. Ia hanya sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya selagi mengubur kesadaran tentakelnya." Jawab Koro sensei.

" Itu terdengar seperti ada dua kehidupan yang ditanggung Nagisa." Ucap Karma.

" aku benci mengakuinya tapi, ya. Nagisa menanggung dua kehidupan. Kehidupannya dan kehidupan Tentakelnya."

" Tunggu. Kalau memang tentakel itu berbahaya untuknya, kenapa ia tak mencabutnya saja? Bukankah tentakel Kayano dan Itona dulu tidak membahayakan sama sekali untuk dicabut?" Tanya Karma. Koro sensei menggeleng.

" mungkin wujud mereka sama. Namun jelas sangat berbeda, Karma-kun. Tentakel Kayano dan itona adalah tentakel percobaan yang tidak mempengaruhi tubuh mereka meskipun kepala mereka akan terasa sakit sewaktu-waktu. Namun kekuatan dan kecepatan yang tentakel itu miliki tidak berdampak pada tubuh mereka. Dengan kata lain, saat itu yang kuat hanyalah tentakel mereka." Koro sensei mengambil air mineral di atas meja dan meminumnya.

" Namun untuk kasus Nagisa berbeda. Penelitian Shiro kali ini bisa kubilang 98% sukses. Karena ia berhasil membuat Nagisa memiiki tentakel yang juga berpengaruh dengan tubuhnya. Kekuatan dan kecepatan itu tak hanya dimiliki tentakel. Namun juga tubuh Nagisa. Karena itulah tubuh Nagisa dan tentakel itu bergantung satu sama lain." Karma mengusap dagunya.

" Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika kita mencabutnya?" Tanya Karma.

" entahlah.. Sensei belum tau. Dan sensei belum mencobanya. Terlalu berisiko mencoba sesuatu yang kita tak tahu hasilnya." Gumam Koro sensei.

" Tapi sensei pasti sudah membuat perkiraan sebelumnya bukan?" Tunjuk Karma. Koro sensei menghela nafas.

" Ya. Tentu saja iya. Hanya saja, sensei berharap perkiraan sensei ini salah." Karma menatap senseinya penasaran.

" kau tau jantung sensei terletak disini bukan?" Koro sensei menunjuk dadanya. Karma mengangguk.

" Sensei Khawatir.. fungsi jantung Nagisa terhubung dengan tentakel itu." Lanjutnya.

" Maksud sensei?" Tanya Karma.

" Ibaratkan granat tentakel itu adalah pemicunya. Jika kau mencabutnya, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Koro sensei. Karma menegakkan duduknya tubuhnya menegang.

" Jantung Nagisa akan.." Karma tak melanjutkan diagnosanya. Koro sensei mengangguk.

" Kau sudah mengerti, Karma? Ini adalah rahasia besar yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun. Sensei percaya padamu." Ucap Koro sensei sambil menepuk kepala Karma. Karma menatap Koro sensei.

" Bukankah dengan menjadikannya hitman itu akan lebih berbahaya?" Tanya Karma. Koro sensei menggeleng.

" Nagisa memang seorang Hitman. Kami melatihnya sedemikian rupa untuk satu alasan."

" apa?" Tanya Karma.

" Bertahan hidup. Berita markas penelitan di kepung itu jelas akan tersebar. Dan sisa ilmuwan yang masih menghilang itu pasti mengincar Nagisa. Dan Nagisa harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Karena kami tak selalu ada setiap detik." Ujar Koro sensei. Karma terdiam.

" Karma-kun, kau sudah mengerti kenyataan dibalik tentakel Nagisa. Jadi sensei harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia. Dan juga, jika kau bisa.. lindungi dia." Koro sensei tersenyum bijak. Karma terdiam.

" Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membantu Nagisa dalam misinya." Karma menatap Koror sensei.

" Eh? Maksudmu? Misi?" Tanya Koro sensei.

" Ya. Misi yang diberikan oleh Karasuma sensei." Ujar Karma sungguh-sungguh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat. Setelah saling bertukar nomor ponsel, dan melakukan pesta perpisahan ( menembaki dan melempar Koro sensei dengan material anti sensei )satu persatu mantan murid kelas 3-E meninggalkan hotel tempat mereka menginap. Nagisa mengelap keringat di dahinya. Ia tengah merapikan pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Setelah ini ia masih harus mencari tempat tinggal sementara didekat rumah Karma. Sebenarnya hal yang sulit jika harus tinggal didekat Karma tanpa harus ketahuan oleh Karma. Tapi Nagisa memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebiasaan harian Karma lebih dulu. Karena itu mungkin beberapa hari ini ia masih akan mengawasi Karma di tempat terbuka. Nagisa berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah cermin dan melihat rambutnya. Ia mengingat pertarungannya kemarin dengan Karma. Karma tidak main-main untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya. Karena itulah sebenarnya Karma bukanlah orang yang perlu dikhawatirkan keselamatannya. Tapi.. jika Asano menggunakan jalur hitam, beda ceritanya. Buktinya Karma sendiri tidak sadar sebelumnya jika ia tengah dibuntuti. Dan juga, Nagisa masih penasaran dengan modus Asano. Apa yang sebenarnya ia incar? Okuda? Karma? Atau?

" Argh… " Nagisa memijat pelipisnya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara membuat Nagisa menoleh.

" Karma-kun!" Karma tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

" Yo!" Jawabnya kemudian ia memasuki kamar Nagisa dan duduk di sofa. Nagisa menatap Karma sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Karma-kun, kita bisa diduga macam-macam jika kau seenaknya masuk ke kamarku seperti ini." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

" Hmm? aku sudah sering bicara berdua dikelas berdua dan jalan berdua sebelumnya denganmu dan tak ada yang membicarakan kita." Jawab Karma santai.

" Jelas berbeda! Sekarang aku wanita." Gerutu Nagisa.

" aku tau. Kau terus mengumumkan didepanku beberapa hari ini. dan aku masih jenius. Jadi kau tak perlu mengulanginya setiap detik bahwa sekarang kau adalah wanita." Karma memainkan pemantik berbentuk patung liberty di meja. Nagisa menghela nafas. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi. Karma mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melebarkan matanya. Ia segera menegakkan punggungnya.

" Moshi-moshi, Manami!" Wajah Karma nampak terkejut. Dan Nagisa terdiam beberapa detik ada sesuatu yang menggeliat dalam dirinya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Nagisa melirik Karma yang kini sudah tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak pernah diberikan Karma kepada siapapun. Setidaknya saat Nagisa masih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Karma.

" Hmm.. hmm.. Aku tau, Manami.. ya. Tentu saja tidak masalah.. aku.. akan menunggumu sampai kau siap. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mengunjungimu. Hmm.. hmm.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Jaa." Karma mematikan handphonenya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Nagisa yang tengah menutup koper besarnya. Kemudian Nagisa kembali menatap cermin sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Sepertinya Nagisa tidak sadar bahwa Karma sudah selesai dengan telponnya.

" Kau terlihat frustasi dengan rambut panjangmu." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menoleh kearah sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

" Yah.. aku tidak pernah berhasil mewujudkan impianku untuk memotong rambutku." Ucap Nagisa sambil tertawa kecil. Karma menatap Nagisa dalam.

" Hentikan Karma-kun. Kau bisa membunuh siapapun kalau kau menatap dengan tatapan menakutkan itu." Ujar Nagisa. Karma mengejapkan matanya.

" Hahaha.. Gomen..gomen.. kau bisa memotongnya kalau kau mau." Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Rambut panjang sangat efektif untuk pekerjaanku. Yah meskipun dalam pertarungan tidak terlalu menguntungkan sih." Jawab Nagisa. Karma maju beberapa langkah kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Nagisa. Lalu ia meraih beberapa helai dan merabanya. Nagisa terdiam melihat Karma memperhatikan rambut Nagisa sedemikian rupa.

" K-Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hm?" Karma masih merasakan rambut halus Nagisa ditangannya.

" Apa.. kau mendapatkan banyak gadis yang menyukaimu?" Tanya Nagisa penasaran. Karma mengalihkan pandangannya kemata biru Nagisa sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai.

" Hee~ ada apa ini, Nagisa? Apa kau sudah mulai cemburu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa memutar bola matanya.

" aku hanya tidak percaya kau sudah memiliki calon istri dan sekarang kau disini, didalam kamar berdua saja dengan seorang gadis dan memainkan rambut gadis itu. Kau pikir apa yang akan dikatakan Okuda jika ia melihat ini?" Nagisa merampas helai rambutnya yang dipegang Karma. Karma tertawa renyah.

" hmm.. yang akan dikatakan olehnya? Mungkin…. Gomen?" Jawab Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma tidak percaya. Otak sahabatnya ini memang perlu perbaikan!

" Tapi kurasa aku bisa memotongkan rambutmu jika kau mau. Tentu saja tanpa harus merugikan pekerjaanmu. Kau tau, rambut sepinggangmu ini bisa sangat menganggu dan membahayakan." Karma menawarkan diri. Nagisa menatap Karma sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum.

" Baiklah.. " Nagisa berjalan dan membuka laci meja rias. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting rambut dan menyerahkannya kepada Karma.

" Hmm.. Kurasa aku akan memotongnya sampai sependek ini?" Karma menunjuk pundak Nagisa. Tidak, dibawahnya lagi. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Itu akan sama dengan panjang rambutku saat SMP, Karma-kun." Karma mengangguk.

" dilakukan dengan sengaja~" Karma mulai memainkan guntingnya. Suara potongan rambut memenuhi kamar itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Karma menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap cermin meihat pantulan wajah Nagisa yang tengah terdiam. Karma menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya sahabat birunya sedang tidak konsentrasi. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Karma menyeringai dan membungkuk sedikit hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Nagisa.

" Na-gi-sa~" Panggil Karma. Nagisa tersentak dan menatap Karma lewat cermin.

" Karma-kun!" Nagisa mendorong kepala Karma menjauh.

" Sudah selesai." Karma tersenyum bangga. Nagisa memperhatikan wajahnya sesaat dan tersenyum.

" Um. Terimakasih." Nagisa sudah akan berdiri saat Karma menahan Nagisa agar tetap duduk. Kemudian Karma mengeluarkan beberapa karet gelang dari saku celananya. Darimana pula ia mendapatkan benda itu? Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang Karma tengah menguncir rambut Nagisa. Seteah beberapa detik, Nagisa tercengang.

" Hahaha.. Karma-kun, kau membuatku seperti masih smp dulu." Ujar Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

" Hmm.. aku yakin kalau kita memakai nama samaran lagi namamu akan tetap gender." Nagisa tertawa datar sekarang.

" Nah, karena sudah selesai.. kita pergi sekarang!" Karma berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Hati-hati, Karma-kun. Sampaikan salamku untuk Okuda." Nagisa tersenyum menatap punggung sahabatnya.

" Hee~? Apa maksudmu?"Karma berbalik kemudian tangannya meraih koper Nagisa.

" Ayo. Sensei sudah menunggu." Ucap Karma santai sambil menarik Koper Nagisa.

" Eh?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Hhh.." Nagisa meletakkan kopernya di samping kasur. Perjalan 3 jam jelas bukan perjalanan yang melelahkan untuk Nagisa. Tapi yang membuatnya harus menghela nafas sesering ini adalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia tengah berada di rumah Karma. Setelah berdebat kecil dengan para senseinya, Nagisa akhirnya menuruti perintah Koro sensei untuk tinggal dirumah Karma. Dengan alasan disana ia bisa lebih bebas mengawasi Karma. Lebih mudah. Bahkan Karma dengan senyum iblisnya mengangguk senang saat Koro sensei bilang akan menitipkan Nagisa dirumahnya. Nagisa punya firasat buruk ia akan mengalami hari-hari penuh siksaan oleh sahabatnya itu. Terlepas dari apakah hobinya masih sama seperti dulu atau tidak, yang jelas Nagisa tau.. temannya itu belum berubah.

" Ne, Nagisa. Aku akan memasak makan malam dibawah." Terdengar suara Karma dari luar pintu. Kamarnya dan kamar Karma memang terletak bersebelah. Nagisa dengan cepat membuka pintu.

" Karma-kun!" panggil Nagisa. Karma menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

" Hm?" Tanyanya.

" Biar kubantu." Nagisa melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

" Hm? Ok." Jawab Karma. Mereka menuruni anak tangga dalam diam.

" Ne, Karma-kun.. apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Maksudmu?"

" Aku tinggal dirumahmu. Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Okuda? Dengan orang tuamu? Mereka pasti akan kaget kalau tau yang kau bawa pulang adalah aku dan bukan Okuda-san." Nagisa mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

" Tenang saja.. kurasa Okuda dan orang tuaku tidak tau kalau kau adalah perempuan. Dan lagi, kurasa Okuda tak akan merasa cemburu kalau kau orangnya." Jawab Karma santai. Nagisa terdiam. Mereka sampai didapur. Nagisa membantu Karma memotong-motong kentang sedangkan Karma asyik mengaduk-aduk entah apa diatas kompor. Nagisa masih terdiam. Karma mungkin benar.. Okuda tak akan curiga jika Nagisa orangnya. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa ( mungkin) Okuda belum mengetahui perubahan gendernya. Ya, itu tak akan menjadi masalah bagi Karma. Sungguh. Tapi tidak untuk Nagisa. Kemudian ia menangkap suara ponsel berbunyi.

" Hmm? ah, Manami? Gomen.. gomen.. aku sedang membuat makan malam dan aku tidak melihat id di layar ponselku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Diam sejenak. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Inilah alasan yang membuatnya ragu. Nagisa tidak yakin ia bisa menghadapi hal semacam ini. diam-diam Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan menyelipkannya ketelinganya. Berusaha menulikan diri dari percakapan Karma dan Okuda. Meskipun Nagisa tau itu tak menimbulkan perbedaan apapun. Mungkin ia tak bisa mendengar percakapan Karma. Namun akalnya terus membisikkan kenyataan itu. Akabane Karma tengah menelpon Okuda Manami didekatnya dan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

" Hahaha.. ya.. ya.. tentu saja.. " Entah kenapa tentakel Nagisa masih bisa ditembus oleh suara Karma.

" hmm.. lain kali akan kubuat pernikahan kita di gedung bawah tanah. Atau kau ingin kita menikah tanpa mengundang siapapun?" Nagisa menghela nafas dan memasukkan potongan kentang kedalam panci yang berisi air mendidih.

" Hahahaha..um.. jaga dirimu.. kau harus makan meskipun sedikit, Manami. Hmm.. ya.. hmm.. aku juga.. Oyasumi." Karma menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mematikan sambungannya. Senyumannya masih tersisa sembari menatap layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan menoleh kearah meja dapur. Matanya melebar melihat hidangan yang sudah siap itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Nagisa, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi titisan Koro sensei ne?" Gumam Karma. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun ia tak juga menemukan sosok temannya itu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Asano duduk diam didepan meja kantornya. Matanya menatap tajam pada layar laptop didepannya. Kemudian ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijit batang hidungnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah bingkai foto di sisi mejanya. Kemudian ia meraba foto itu pelan. Foto itu menunjukkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meletakkan barang itu perlahan. Seakan takut barang itu akan pecah begitu saja jika ia meletakkannya dengan kasar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang keluar jendela. Lalu perlahan matanya terpejam. Menampilkan kilas slide gadis yang sama dengan yang ada di foto miliknya tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memanggil namanya, _"Asano-kun."_ Gadis itu tertawa dan memanggilnya ditengah tawa _" Asano-kun!"_ Gadis itu merajuk dan memanggilnya ketus _" Asano-kun!"_ Gadis itu menangis dan memanggil namanya lirih _" Asano-kun.."_ Gadis itu.. ya, gadis yang mengacaukannya. Yang merusak persaingan sehatnya dengan seorang Akabane Karma. Gadis itu yang jenius namun juga ceroboh. Beberapa menit ruangan itu hening. Sampai akhirbnya sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu milik ruangan Asano.

" Masuk." Ujarnya. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki dengan jas labnya yang berwarna putih. Asano membalikkan badannya.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Asano. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

" Kami sedang berusaha. Dan untuk informasi yang kau minta.." Laki-laki itu menjulurkan sebuah kertas. " Persis dengan obyek percobaan kami yang menghilang." Lanjutnya. Asano meraih kertas itu dan menaikkan alisnya.

" Hmm.. jadi dia benar-benar muncul dipernikahan itu.. " Gumam Asano.

" Baiklah. Lanjutkan pembuatan penawarnya. Dan.. kau punya ide untuk mengurus wanita ini?" Tanya Asano. Laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh arti.

" Membunuhnya tidak akan mudah. Dia dikenal dengan hitman kelas atas hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan. Tapi.." Laki-laki itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. " Mengendalikannya akan sangat menyenangkan." Asano tersenyum. Ide yang tidak buruk.

" Nagisa Shiota..ka? Hahaha.. aku menantikanmu." Gumam Asano.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- TBC

\- **Nyahaha… membayangkan wajah Karma waktu ngeliat kelakuan ketiga senseinya yang kaya lagi nyandera nagisa. Fufufufu… ah, sepertinya saya sedang error. Saya tau.. saya tau.. mungkin Karma terlalu tidak memikirkan Okuda. Bukan.. Karma kan memang gitu ( gimana?) yah, Karma juga baru ketemu lagi ama Nagisa. Jadi wajarlah kalau dia segitunya ama Nagisa. Masalah okuda? Karma itu tenang. Jadi selama ia tau dia baik-baik saja dan Aman, Karma tenang. Hahahahaha*plak**

\- **Marikka Kenullia: iya dia jomblo XD. Maunya langsung akad sih.. tapi hati karma masih nyangkut di mbak Okuda :3**

\- **Ayuni Yuukinojo: hohoho… ada modus dibalik itu semua. Semacam dendam tujuh turunan*plak. Welcome to fem Nagi :D Arigatou sudah mampir ^^**

\- **Bluesky shin: hmm… asano sama Nagisa ya? Hmm… boleh-boleh*plak. Tapi Asano mau main(?) dulu ama pasangan Karma Okuda :D**

\- **Dan untuk para pembaca, terimakasih atas kepercayaan anda (?) semoga fic ini masih berkenan. Kritik dan saran tetap saya tunggu untuk kebaikan fic dan saya sebagai penulis serta anda sebagai pembaca XD. Nah, sampai jumpa ^^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nurufufufufu~ akhirnya sampai d chapter 6.**

 **Ah maafkan saya kalau cerita ini jadi… nyinetron XD**

 **Di chapter ini mungkin akan sedikit gimana gitu.* perasaan dari kemarin udah sedikit gimana-gimana.**

 **Tapi mari kita cukupkan penyiksaan Nagisa XD kasihan dia. Biar istirahat sejenak lah. Mungkin cerita ini juga ga bakalan panjang-panjang amat. Kan kasihan si karma ga nikah-nikah (~^0^)~**

 **Yosh! Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Yusei Matsui sensei. Sensei, saya merindukan kelas 3-E!**

 **Horror ooc gj dan… yah begitulah.. semoga berkenan dihati readers san sekalian.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dugaan**

Nagisa membaca lembaran ditangannya dengan tatapan bosan. Ia tengah duduk diruang baca milik Karma selagi pria itu pergi bekerja. Sebenarnya Nagisa harus mengawasi Karma 24 jam non stop sebagai resiko pekerjaannya. Namun karena yang kita bicarakan adalah seorang Akabane Karma, maka Nagisa memilih untuk tidak membuntutinya. Bisa parah kalau Karma tau Nagisa diam-diam menguntitnya. Itu akan membahayakan mental Nagisa.

" Hhh… nah, sekarang apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan?" Nagisa yang sudah selesai membaca dokumen-dokumennya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang penuh dengan rak buku. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah buku tebal yang dari sampulnya terlihat sudah lama tak disentuh. Nagisa mengambil buku itu dan mengangkat alisnya saat ia melihat sampulnya. Itu adalah foto anak kelas 3-E.

" Buku tahunan, ka?" Nagisa berjalan dan membawanya kearah meja kemudian mulai membukanya. Ia tersenyum melihat foto-foto yang cara pengambilannya –seingat Nagisa- brutal. Ia masih ingat koro sensei dengan tas super besarnya itu membuat anak kelas 3-E harus keliling dunia hanya untuk berfoto sejenak sebelum akhirnya harus pindah ke Negara lain. Bayangkan tour keliling dunia hanya dalam waktu satu hari! Nagisa masih tersenyum sambil membuka-buka lembar buku tahunan itu saat ia melihat kertas bagiannya. Ia mengusap sisi kertas itu dan tersenyum. Pada akhirnya, ia menjadi pembunuh. Bahkan itu adalah salah satu pilihan karirinya saat masih SMP. Dan ia tak perlu bersekolah tinggi untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya itu. Kemudian ia membuka lembar yang menampilkan profil teman-temannya. Ia membaca profil milik Karma dan tertegun. Dalam kertas itu, ada beberapa coretan dengan pensil. Kertas dibagian profil Karma memang menggunakan kertas berwarna hitam dengan tinta merah. Namun tulisan samar pensil itu tak luput dari mata Nagisa.

 _" Hari kesekian.. Nagisa, kau dimana?"_

 _" Apa dia benar-benar sudah mati?"_

 _" Nagisa, aku membayangkan kita masih bisa berangkat sekolah bersama. Kemudian aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memancing para pelajar bodoh itu dan mendapatkan dompet mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_ Nagisa sweatdrop. Ia sudah akan mengaku sangat terharu karena Karma masih mengingatnya. Namun mengingat alasannya, Nagisa hanya bisa bergidik.

Nagisa meneruskan membaca buku tahunan itu sambil menikmati sisa tehnya. Dihalaman terakhir, Nagisa bisa melihat sebuah kertas putih terlipat rapi. Nagisa yang penasaran meraih kertas itu dan membukanya. Kertas itu berisi coretan seperti sebuah denah. Dengan beberapa gambar kotak yang disilang dengan bolpoin merah.

 _" Tidak ditemukan."_ Kalimat pendek itu tertulis di bagian kiri bawah. Nagisa menghela nafas dan melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela yang mulai menggelap. Kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir iini benar-benar kejadian yang tak terduga. Tentu saja ia tak menduga nasib Karma akan seperti itu. Belum lagi Asano. Ia tau Karma dan Asano adalah rival masa smp. Bahkan mungkin sampai SMA ( Nagisa lupa untuk bertanya bagaimana hubungan Karma dan Asano saat SMA). Tapi apa mungkin Asano memang berniat membunuh Karma? Atau pembunuh bayaran itu berbohong? Apa sebenarnya tujuan Asano? Apa yang akan didapatkan Asano dengan membunuh Karma? Nagisa mengernyit. Benar. Ia belum memikirkan hal itu. Ia harus mencari tau sesuatu yang berhubungan antara Asano dan Karma. Apapun itu. Kejadian, atau seseorang. Dan untuk saat ini yang terlintas dikepala Nagisa hanya ada satu orang yang kemungkinan besar akan sangat membantu. Okuda Manami.

" Hm? Ah, kertas itu." Nagisa tersentak dan menoleh kaget. Ia bisa melihat manik kuning pucat Karma tepat didepan matanya. Karma mengedipka matanya heran dan tersenyum santai.

" Tadaima, Nagisa~." Ucapnya.

" O.. okaeri, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum gugup.

" Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat asyik memikirkan sesuatu." Karma mencomot kertas putih ditangan Nagisa. " Dimana kau dapatkan kertas ini?" Tanya Karma.

" Eh? Aku mendapatkannya dari buku tahunan itu." Tunjuk Nagisa. Karma mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku tahunan super tebal itu dan tersenyum.

" Benar juga. Kau belum punya ya? Itu punyamu, kurasa. Kau mengambil yang ada di rak atau dilaci?" Tanya Karma.

" Rak. dan kau bilang ini milikku?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangguk.

" Aku meminta satu untukmu saat pembagiannya." Jawab Karma.

" Hahahaha.. bahkan meskipun ternyata nantinya aku tak kembali?" Nagisa tertawa kecil. Karma tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Aku memintanya karena aku yakin kau masih hidup, baka." Karma menghela nafas dramatis. Nagisa tertawa.

" Kau baik sekali, Karma-kun. Terimakasih." Ucap Nagisa. Karma menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" ah sou, kertas itu ada di bagian akhir buku ini berarti kau bermaksud memberikannya juga padaku?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma nampak berfikir.

" Sebenarnya kalau kau masih hidup –dan sekarang terbukti- aku ingin memberikannya sebagai tanda bahwa aku masih layak mendapat hadiah darimu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mendengus geli.

" Hadiah? Untuk?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

" Kau lihat? Itu adalah denah. Dan itu adalah denah yang kubuat untuk mencarimu. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa lembar lagi. Tapi.. mungkin sudah kubuang atau kurobek saat aku tau kau tidak ada di bagian itu." Nagisa tersenyum.

" Kenapa yang ini tak kau robek juga?"

" Ck.. aku sudah bilang aku tau kau masih hidup. Dan itu untuk bukti bahwa aku masih mengingatmu meskipun banyak dari anak-anak yang menyerah ditengah jalan." Jawab Karma.

" Hahahahaha… baiklah.. baiklah… kau benar-benar teman yang baik." Ujar Nagisa. " Kalau begitu kau mau hadiah apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menyeringai tampan (?)

" Kencan denganku malam ini?" Tanya Karma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Hhh… aku tak percaya aku melakukan ini." Nagisa menunduk menatap gaun yang dipakainya.

" Hmm? kenapa? Kau tidak harus malu lagi kalau mengenakan gaun bukan?" Tanya Karma.

" Bukan itu, Karma-kun! Aku tidak percaya aku pergi kencan dengan pria yang sudah akan menikah." Nagisa memijit pelipisnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya terkejut.

" Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa menerima kalau kau kencan dengan lelaki manapun?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya.

" Ha? Tentu saja tidak!" Elak Nagisa cepat. Wajahnya memerah. Pertanyaan apa itu? Karma tertawa renyah.

" Bukan Nagisa.. aku tak menyamakanmu dengan Bitch sensei ( Bitch sensei bersin hebat). Maksudku.. kau ingat saat dulu kau harus menyamar menjadi wanita dan si anak pulau itu menyukaimu?" Nagisa mengernyit.

" Ah, Yuuji-kun!" Nagisa menepuk tangannya..

" Um..um.. Kau terlihat tertekan saat itu." Karma meraih gelasnya dan mulai meminum isinya.

" Ugh.. tentu saja.. saat itu aku masih laki-laki." Jawab Nagisa.

" Jadi.. apa sekarang kau masih menyukai Kayano-chan?" Tanya Karma.

" Hah? Kayano?" Nagisa menatap Karma geli. " aku bertaruh dia yang akan kabur jika aku yang sekarang menyukainya, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Jadi, sebenarnya sekarang kau menyukai laki-laki atau wanita?" Tanya Karma.

" Laki-laki." Jawab Nagisa tegas. Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Dan siapa orangnya?" Tanya Karma penasaran. Nagisa menatap Karma sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Karma, kau hanya bertanya tentang ketertarikanku saja bukan? Aku tertarik dengan laki-laki sekarang. Bukan berarti ada laki-laki tertentu yang sudah menarik hatiku." Jawab Nagisa.

 _Kecuali kau_

" Hee~ lalu, apa kau tidak berdebar karena harus tinggal dengan laki-laki?" Goda Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

" Mungkin kalau aku tinggal dengan yang lainnya. Tapi karena ini kau, Karma-kun, aku memberi tanda kutip." Jawab Nagisa santai. Jujur saja ia harus berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

" Etto… sebenarnya ada yang ingin kudengar darimu, Karma-kun." Karma menatap Nagisa.

" Nani?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Kau dan Asano.. sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tertegun kemudian tertawa.

" Hahahaha… Nagisa~ kau membuat kami terdengar seperti pasangan kekasih!" Nagisa sweatdrop.

" Maksudku, kau satu SMA kan dengannya?" Tanya Nagisa.

" hm? Ya. Kami satu SMA dan satu universitas. Kami tetap bersaing dilingkungan sekolah seakan siap untuk saling meracun satu sama lain. Tapi diluar itu tak ada masalah..kurasa." Tambah Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma dengan tatapan ' kau saja ragu dengan masalah itu.'

" Baiklah, aku melihat kau masih ragu. Apa kau ingat sesuatu yang menurutmu bisa menjadi pemicu dendam asano-kun padamu?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

" Entahlah… yang jelas dia mulai menghindar ketika aku dan Okuda dekat."

" Menghindar?"

" Tidak seperti itu… dia jadi lebih sibuk. Tapi kalau kita bertemu, dia biasa saja." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk dan mencatat semua di note kecil miliknya. Karma memperhatikan surai biru yang tengah asyik mencatat itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Nagisa. Nagisa mendongak dan mendapati Karma tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

" Kau merusak kencan kita, Nagisa. Sekarang kau membuat kita terlihat seperti sedang melaksanakan pertemuan bisnis." Nagisa tertawa.

" Gomen..gomen.. aku tida bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menulis informasi ini." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hee? Jadi sekarang aku sebagai klienmu? Apa aku harus membayarmu? Apa aku harus menyuruhmu untuk membunuh Asano?" Nagisa berhenti tertawa. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Tidak. tidak perlu. Maafkan aku."

" Tidak usah meminta maaf." Karma melepaskan tangan Nagisa. Nagisa menyimpan notes kecilnya di dalam tas tangannya. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Nagisa menatap pemandangan malam yang terlihat dari gedung bertingkat empat itu.

 _" Kalau timingnya adalah saat karma mulai dekat dengan Okuda, maka semua perkiraan cocok. Kemungkinan semua penyebabnya adalah Okuda-san. Tapi.. "_

" Ngg.. Karma-kun. Apa sebelumnya kalian sering berjalan bertiga bersama?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hmm? siapa?"

" Kau, Asano-kun dan Okuda-san." Karma menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

" Um. Karena kami pergi ke universitas yang sama, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Terkadang aku dan asano akan menemani Manami di lab untuk melakukan percobaannya." Jawab Karma.

" Sejauh itu.. siapa yang lebih dekat dengan Manami?" Tanya Nagisa tanpa bisa ia tahan. Karma menatap Nagisa heran.

" Kau mau bilang bahwa Asano juga menyukai Manami dan berniat membunuhku karena aku yang Manami pilih?" Tebak Karma. Nagisa dengan cepat melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

" Iiee.. bukan begitu. Maksudku, mana mungkin Asano akan memakai cara kotor untuk mendapatkan Okuda-san kalau memang itu kasusnya?"

" kupikir kau akan menuduhku sebagai perebut kekasih orang lain. Asal kau tau Manamilah yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukaiku. Meskipun menurutku itu..aneh." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Manami, memang selalu baik kepada siapapun. Kau tau itu, Nagisa." Nagisa mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi, aku beberapa kali memergoki Asano dan Manami saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang.. entahlah. Tapi yang pasti Manami tak pernah menampakkan tatapan itu didepanku jika kami tengah bertiga. Aku sudah berfikir bahwa mungkin dua orang itu memang memiliki hubungan khusus sampai sore itu." Karma mengaduk minumannya.

" Sore dimana Manami mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia mencintaiku. Sesungguhnya aku meragukan perkataannya. Tapi dia menatapku dengan tatapan serius yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya." Jawab Karma

" Lalu, apa ada hal aneh lainnya yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mencoba mengingat.

" Tidak. tidak ada yang special kurasa. Kami masih beberapa kali hang out bertiga sampai akhirnya asano sibuk dengan urusannya." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma. Mencoba mencari tau bagaimana perasaan Karma saat menceritakan kisah itu. Nagisa menatap Karma tajam.

" Ne, Karma-kun.. bagaimana perasaanmu pada Okuda?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karma menatap Nagisa heran. Kenapa sahabatnya ini dari tadi sangat tertarik dengan kisah hidupnya?

" Pe-perasaanku? Aku menyukainya." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Karma-kun, kau harus memperjelas perasaanmu pada Okuda-san! Kau sudah akan menikah!" Tegur Nagisa. Sungguh menyakitkan kalau kita harus memastikan perasaan orang yang kita sukai pada orang lain. Tapi demi selesainya misi ini dengan baik, Nagisa harus bisa menahannya. Didepannya, Karma nampak berfikir.

" Aku menyukainya. Aku sudah menjelaskannya dengan jelas, Nagisa. Kau tau bukan aku memang tertarik padanya sejak SMP?"

" Ya.. kau tertarik dengan **_bakatnya_** sejak SMP. Tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar tau bagaimana perasaanmu padanya." Sekarang Nagisa merasa dirinya jahat. Kenapa ia terkesan sedang menyuruh Karma untuk meyakinkan perasaannya lagi terhadap wanita yang sudah mau dinikahinya? Tapi tentu saja tidak. Nagisa tidak sejahat itu untuk menggapai impiannya sendiri. Nagisa hanya merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi selama ini aneh.

" Nagisa, bisa kita hentikan ini? aku mulai merasa terganggu." Ujar Karma. Nagisa menatap sahabatnya bimbang. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

" Gomen. Mungkin aku terlalu mendesakmu." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" Baiklah, simpan rasa penasaranmu dan jangan rusak malam ini! Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol berdua." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar. Bukankah Karma sudah menanyakan hampir semuanya saat dipulau kemarin?

 _" Yang penting, aku harus menemui Okuda-san.. segera."_ Tekad Nagisa. Detik berikutnya ia dan Karma sudah asyik membicarakan topic lain sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nagisa berjalan sambil memperhatikan kertas kecil didepannya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan alamat Okuda setelah ia mendesak Karasuma sensei ( " Sensei, aku bisa mendapat titik terang kalau aku bicara dengan Okuda."). ia membaca papan nama disetiap rumah sampai akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah rumah yang cukup besar berwarna ungu. Nagisa membenarkan topinya dan menekan belnya. Setelah beberapa detik, pintu itu terbuka. Nagisa bisa melihat sosok Okuda yang menatapnya bingung. Mencoba mengingat siapa Nagisa.

" Err.. Hisashiburi, Okuda-san." Sapa Nagisa. Okuda masih mengernyit bingung. Nagisa tersenyum dan melepas topinya. Ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi dari gadis didepannya.

" Nagisa?!" Nagisa tersenyum.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Lagipula aku tak sempat menyapamu saat acara kemarin." Ucap Nagisa. Okuda menatap Nagisa sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

" Um. Masuklah." Okuda mempersilahkan. Nagisa melangkah masuk dan berjalan dibelakang Okuda.

" Kau tinggal sendirian, Okuda-san?" Tanya Nagisa sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Okuda yang baru saja datang dengan gelas tehnya tersenyum.

" Ya. Tapi sampai kemarin orang tuaku menginap disini." Jawabnya. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nagisa..kun?" Tanya Okuda. Ia sedikit memberi jeda untuk menambahkan akhiran dalam panggilan Nagisa. Karena hari itu Nagisa jelas memakai pakaian perempuan. Nagisa tertawa ringan.

" Yah, kau cukup panggil aku Nagisa saja. Aku perempuan sekarang." Jelas Nagisa. Okuda melebarkan matanya.

" Hontou?" Tanyanya penasaran. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Eh? Tapi.. bagaimana.. kau.. itu…"

" Okuda-san, kau adalah ilmuwan yang sudah menciptakan berbagai macam obat dan ramuan. Jadi kenapa kau masih terlihat terkejut?" Tanya Nagisa. Nagisa bisa melihat Okuda menegang sesaat.

" Hmm.. jadi, dimana kau bekerja sekarang, Okuda-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Okuda mengangkat wajahnya.

" Eh, aku.. aku bekerja di.. Towa Group." Jawab Okuda. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Towa? Bagian?"

" Aku.. masih pendamping di laboratoriumnya." Jawab Okuda. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Hmm.. setelah lulus dari SMP, kalian langsung berpencar begitu saja ya?" Ujar Nagisa. Okuda mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Hanya aku, dan Karma-kun yang melanjutkan di Kunugigaoka."

" Sou.. kudengar juga begitu. Jadi, kalian sudah bersama sejak SMA?" Tanya Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Nagisa memperhatikan reaksi Okuda. Okuda tidak nampak tersipu dengan pertanyaan Nagisa. Okuda justru menunduk. Menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya meremas ujung bajunya.

" Okuda-san?"

" Kau tau?" Tanya Okuda.

" Eh?" NAgisa menatap Okuda bingung.

" Kau tau semuanya bukan? Kau sudah tau Nagisa-kun!" Suara Okuda bergetar. Nagisa tertegun. Tidak. Nagisa tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya tau bahwa ada sesuatu diantara mereka bertiga. Diantara Okuda, Karma dan Asano. Nagisa membiarkan Okuda menangis didepannya.

" Okuda-san.."

" Jangan tanya aku, Nagisa. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya." Jawaban Okuda semakin membuat Nagisa bingung. Nagisa bangkit dan berjalan kearah Okuda. Kemudian Nagisa menepuk pundak Okuda.

" Okuda-san.. aku.. jujur aku tidak tau apa yang kau maksud.. apa yang kau bicarakan." Ucap Nagisa lembut. Okuda menatap Nagisa tak percaya. Ia sudah membuka rahasianya sendiri! Nagisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Nagisa.

" Tapi tenang saja.. aku tidak akan emmaksamu untuk menceritakannya kepadaku. Itu hakmu. Tapi.." Nagisa menghela nafas berat.

" Kalau kau menyimpan semua sendirian, aku khawatir kau bisa gila, Okuda-san. Setidaknya.. berceritalah pada orang terdekatmu." Saran Nagisa. Okuda terdiam. Masih terisak ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku takut, Nagisa-kun.. aku takut jika semua tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aku.." Okuda menggenggam erat tangannya. Nagisa menatap temannya itu sendu.

" Apa.. kau ingin aku memanggil Karma-kun? Mungkin kau bisa bercerita kepada..-"

" Tidak! jangan.. kumohon.." Pinta Okuda. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Okuda-san.. kumohon.. kau tak bisa terus bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Setidaknya kau bisa mendapat beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu."Pinta Nagisa. Okuda menatap Nagisa.

" Nagisa-kun.. kalau kau jadi aku apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau harus menyakiti banyak orang?" Tanya Okuda.

" Eh? Aku.."

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak seharusnya kau cintai? Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau harus menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu?" Tanya Okuda lagi. Nagisa tertegun.

" Kau tidak tau! Kau juga tidak tau!" Jawab Okuda. Nagisa menatap temannya sesaat. Kemudian ia menarik Nafas.

" Okuda-san. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku yang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi.. kau juga berhak bahagia. Karena itu.. meskipun kau mungkin akan menyesal, lakukan apa yang hatimu katakan." Ujar Nagisa. Okuda menatap Nagisa.

" Kau tau.. mungkin kita akan menyesal karena mungkin karena tindakan itu kita bisa terjatuh dan terluka. tapi akan lebih menyesal lagi jika kita tak melakukannya." Jawab Nagisa. Okuda yang mulai tenang menatap Nagisa dan menunduk. Nagisa menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya ia bisa memberikan solusi untuk temannya itu.

" Jadi.. kalaupun seharusnya aku tak mencintai Karma-kun, aku harus tetap bersamanya?" Tanya Okuda. Nagisa terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" Kau mencintainya?" Tanya Nagisa. Okuda terdiam.

" Harusnya tidak." Jawab Okuda.

" Okuda-san.. aku bertanya.. apa kau mencintai Karma-kun?" Nagisa menatap manik hitam Okuda.

" Um. Aku mencintainya sekarang." Jawabnya. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamanya." Jawab Nagisa.

" Demo.. aku takut Nagisa-kun.. bagaimana jika suatu saat aku berhenti mencintainya?" Tanya Okuda. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" Okuda-san, manusia tidak bisa seenaknya berhenti mencintai seseorang. Kenapa kau sangat takut hal itu akan terjadi?" Tanya Nagisa. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan menambahkan " Aku yakin Karma-kun akan setia denganmu."

" Aku.. juga yakin itu." Jawab Okuda. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak.. kau ragu barusan." Jawab Nagisa. Okuda menggeleng.

" tidak Nagisa-kun. Dari caranya memperlakukanku, aku yakin itu. Tapi.. aku yang tidak yakin." Jawab Okuda.

" Eh?" Nagisa menatap Okuda tak megerti. Okuda mengambil nafas dalam dan menoleh. Kemudian ia tersenyum sedih.

" Karena cintaku untuk Karma-kun bukan cinta yang datang dari tuhan. Tapi cinta yang kuciptakan sendiri."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **-Tbc**

 **Bagaimana? Hohohoho*plak**

 **Author sedang kejam mode on. Bilangnya menyudahi penderitaan Nagisa malah sekarang Okuda yang menderita XD*plak**

 **Ah Author rencananya mau ngerubah ini judul. Bisa nggak ya? * maklum masih kagok**

 **Karena setelah saya selami fic masa lalu, ada dua fic yang judulnya after time. Hohohoho padahala author asal nyomot aja karena gak bisa bikin judul XD* serius bikin judul itu lebih susah daripada bikin ceritanya :3**

 **BlueSky Shin-san: hahahaha* evil laugh***

 **Ya.. Kasihan Nagisa. Semoga author diberi kesadaran agar segera bertaubat dan membuat hidup Nagisa bahagia dunia akhirat*plak eh, kalau chapter saya ga bikin panjang-panjang kok * kalau panjang itu masuk itungan berapa chapter sih?*plak Arigatou reviewnya ^^**

 **Fallyn: hohohoho salah nggak ya?* dihajar**

 **Yah.. silahkan cari gadis yang berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Tapi masa sih Okuda yang polos bisa berkhianat? Semoga authornya ga bikin dia jadi wanita ga polos ya.. Arigatou reviewnya ;)**

 **And thanks for review, follow, favorit, PM dan sebagainya. Saya masih buka kotak-kotak tadi kok. Silahkan di kritik dan dikasih saran. Author biar bisa belajar juga. Hehehehe**

 **Jaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oha~**

 **Akhirnya fic ini ganti judul. Huahahahaha*plak**

 **Decision. Kenapa saya kasih judul itu? Lagi-lagi karena itu yang melintas XD**

 **Nah, sebelum membaca, mari berdoa semoga setelah ganti judul, fic ini makin kece XD**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah dunia impian milik Yusei Matsui sensei. Arigatou, Sensei!**

 **Well, fem Nagi, ooc, dan bikin mabuk darat XD**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Truth**

Nagisa menutup buku ditangannya dan kembali menghela nafas. Rambut sebahunya digelung asal sehingga beberapa helai menutupi lehernya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit malam. Pukul 8 malam dan Karma belum pulang. Nagisa yang saat itu mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan celana selutut berwarna hitam nampak acak-acakan namun.. cantik. Nagisa mengayunkan kakinya hingga kursi ayunan itu bergerak perlahan. Nagisa memang tengah menikmati udara malam ditaman belakang rumah Karma. Matanya terpejam dan ingatannya kembali pada kunjungan siang tadi ke rumah Okuda. Kunjungan yang membuka fakta mengejutkan dibalik semua kejadian itu. Nagisa masih bisa merasa cukup shock dengan pengakuan Okuda. Entahlah, Nagisa sendiri tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Nagisa masih ingat saat Okuda memeluknya dan bergumam tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" Hh.. sekarang bagaimana?" Gumam Nagisa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat langit malam berbintang. Punggung tangan kanannya ditempelkan ke dahi. Ia kembali memutar kejadian siang itu.

 **Siang itu, kediaman Okuda.**

Nagisa menatap temannya bingung. Bagaimana mungkin rasa cinta bisa diciptakan dengan sengaja oleh manusia? Bukankah itu masalah hati?

" Eng.. Okuda-san, aku tidak mengerti.."

" Aku.. itu hanya kecelakaan." Ujarnya lirih. Nagisa menatap Okuda. Okuda menggigit bibirnya.

" Saat itu.. aku.. aku tidak sengaja meminum hasil percobaanku sendiri. Aku salah menerkanya sebagai botol minumanku karena hari itu aku sengaja memasukkannya ke botol minuman yang biasa kubeli karena aku lupa membawa tempat lain. Dan.." Okuda meremas tangannya.

" Kalau kau tidak bisa melanjutkannya, jangan dipaksakan, Okuda-san." Nagisa menepuk pundak Okuda.

" Mm.. daijobu." Jawab Okuda. Nagisa menghela nafas berat.

" Jadi.. semua ini karena obatmu itu?" Tanya Nagisa. Okuda mengangguk pelan.

" Lalu apa hubungan ini semua dengan.. Asano-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Shuu.." Gumam Okuda. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Shuu?

" Sebelum semua kejadian itu, aku dan Shuu.. kami.. kami memiliki hubungan khusus." Aku Okuda. Nagisa memejamkan matanya. Dugaannya benar.

" Tapi, kenapa obat itu memiliki efek kepada Karma-kun? Maksudku, obat apa itu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Itu adalah obat yang kukembangkan dengan memanfaatkan DNA manusia. Dan obat itu.. DNA Karma-kun yang kumasukkan kedalamnya. Sebenarnya aku berniat memasukkan DNA Shuu. Tapi, saat itu Shuu sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Sehingga tidak seperti biasanya, Karma-kun yang menemaniku. Kemudian saat Karma-kun –tidak sengaja- tertidur, aku mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya dan.. memasukkannya. Obat itu sebenarnya hanya obat yang membuat hatimu akan sedikit tertarik dengan orang yang dimasukkan DNAnya kedalam obat itu. Tapi sepertinya aku salah menakar sesuatu didalamnya sehingga efeknya sangat kuat." Jelas Okuda.

" Dan Asano-kun tau tentang semua ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Okuda mengangguk. Nagisa mengusap wajahnya.

" Kau tidak memberitahu Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa hati-hati. Okuda melebarkan matanya.

" Aku.. aku tidak berani.." Ujar Okuda lirih.

" Okuda-san.. kalau kau tidak memberitahu Karma-kun, semua akan lebih runyam."

" Bagaimana Nagisa-kun? Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya? Bahkan tak menemuinya dalam satu haripun aku merasa sangat tersiksa! Shuu juga melarangku melakukannya. Ia sendiri tidak tega melihatku tersiksa.." Suara Okuda mulai pecah. Nagisa tertegun. Ia tak menyangka efek obat itu sangatlah besar. Nagisa menatap temannya prihatin. Kemudian ia menarik Okuda kedalam pelukannya. Syukurlah ia wanita sekarang.

" Keluarkan semuanya, Okuda-san.." Bisik Nagisa. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Okuda tersengguk di bahu mungil teman birunya. Ia menangis. Mencoba mengeluarkan segala deritanya selama ini. sedangkan Nagisa hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung Okuda. Mencoba menenangkan. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa yang harus ia katakana selanjutnya. Ia sendiri tak tau. Setelah ia merasa guncangan di tubuh Okuda mulai mereda, Nagisa melepas pelukannya.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Nagisa. Okuda tersenyum.

" Lebih baik. Terimakasih, Nagisa-kun."

" Tak perlu berterimaksih.. karena sudah tugas seorang teman untuk saling membantu." Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap Okuda.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar untuk ini semua." Ucap Nagisa

" Muri.. aku dan shuu sudah pernah mendatangi ahli obat. Melihat hasil penelitianku, ahli itu hanya bilang bahwa reaksi yang diluar dugaan itu tak terdeteksi waktunya. Dan.. meskipun ada satu cara yang menurutnya bisa dilakukan, aku sendiri tak pernah setuju dengan itu." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Satu cara? Apa itu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Ansatsu." Jawab Okuda.

" Eh?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" Tu-tunggu.. apa maksudnya?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Nagisa-kun.. efek obat itu tidak diketahui hingga kapan. Dan menurut professor itu, mengenyahkan sang pemilik DNA adalah cara termudah." Ucap Okuda. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya.

" Okuda-san.. itu.. itu tidak menjamin semua! Kita harus mencari cara lain. Aku yakin pasti ada!" Okuda menatap Nagisa sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Kau.. melakukan ini karena Karma-kun, bukan?" Tanya Okuda. Nagisa menatap Okuda sejenak dan tersenyum.

" Ya dan tidak. lebih tepatnya, aku melakukan hal ini agar teman-temanku bisa hidup bahagia." Jawab Nagisa tegas. Tak ada keraguan didalam suaranya. Okuda tertegun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Arigatou, Nagisa-kun.." Ujarnya lirih.

" Aku akan meminta Koro sensei untuk melakukan penelitian tentang obatmu. Apa kau masih menyimpan samplenya? Mungkin dengan contoh itu, Koro sensei bisa membuat antidotenya." Usul Nagisa. Mata Okuda berbinar. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan kehadiran senseinya itu? Ia mengangguk semangat dan berlari keruangannya untuk kemudian kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah.

" Hmm.. akan kubawa dulu, Okuda-san. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku kalau kau butuh bantuan." Ucap Nagisa. Okuda tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Arigatou, Nagisa-kun." Ujarnya. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Ah, sou.. Okuda-san." Panggil Nagisa.

" Hmm?"

" Kalau kami berhasil membuat antidotenya, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Okuda menatap manik biru milik Nagisa.

" Kalau setelah kau meminum Antidote itu hatimu masih memilih Karma-kun, kuharap kau mau jujur pada Asano-kun dan tetap bersama Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Okuda menatap Nagisa sesaat.

" Nagisa.."

" Berjanjilah! Setidaknya saat itu Aku dan Koro sensei sudah berusaha untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari ini semua. Karena itu, berjanjilah." Okuda menunduk kemudian tersenyum.

" Um. Aku.. akan bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku berjanji." Jawaban Okuda membuat sebuah helaan Nafas lega keluar dari bibir Nagisa.

" Nah.. aku pulang dulu. Jaa!" Pamit Nagisa. Okuda mengangguk dan membungkuk pelan. Nagisa tersenyum dan berjalan dengan tenang. Menatap langit biru yang menaunginya siang itu.

 **Rumah Karma, pukul 20:15 malam..**

Nagisa masih memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah memberikan sample obat itu pada Koro sensei. Juga sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada ketiga senseinya. Koro sensei sudah mulai meneliti obat itu sore tadi. Dan Nagisa belum mendapat kabar apapun dari senseinya itu. Karasuma sensei memutuskan untuk meneruskan misi mereka. Mengingat Asano mungkin masih berniat mengenyahkan Karma demi Okuda. Pikirannya masih kalut. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya. Siapa yang tenang jika tau orang yang dicintai berada dalam bahaya? Dan sampai detik ini, Karma belum juga muncul dirumah. Nagisa sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya saat merasakan lemparan kain kearahnya. Nagisa mengangkat tangannya dari pelipisnya. Matanya masih dipejamkan

" Kau bisa kedinginan." Suara yang ia kenal.

" Okaeri, Karma-kun! Kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Nagisa tanpa menoleh.

" Tadaima. Yah, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa hal dulu. Masuklah.. udara mulai dingin." Ujar Karma.

" Aku ingin disini dulu. Air panas untuk mandi sudah kusiapkan. Kurasa masih cukup panas." Ujar Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Nagisa. Ia mengangkat alisnya melihat sahabat birunya yang memejamkan mata.

" Aku tidak tau kalau kacamata akan cocok denganmu." Celetuk Karma.

" Um." Jawab Nagisa singkat.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" Bukan apa-apa." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat. Karma menatap Nagisa kemudian menyeringai jahil.

" Ja.. kalau begitu, apa kau sedang berfikir tentang seseorang?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia membuka matanya. Karma tersenyum karena berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Nagisa

" Oh, diamlah Karma-kun.." Nagisa melempar bantal dipunggungnya.

" Hee~ kau benar-benar mempunyai seseorang dibenakmu ne? kalau kuingat, sebelumnya kau masih biasa saja. Dan setelah acara reuni kemarin, kau masih tak keluar sama sekali. Kalau begitu, pasti seseorang dari kelas 3-E, deshou?" Tebak Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Karma-kun, air panasmu sudah menunggu!" Nagisa berusaha mengusir Karma.

" ya.. aku tau.. aku rasa air panas masih bisa menunggu beberapa saat lagi. Jadi, siapa pria yang beruntung mendapatkan sahabatku, hm? Kurasa aku harus mengerjainya sedikit.." Ucap Karma yang mulai mengeluarkan tanduk imajinernya. Nagisa mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya. Karma memperhatikan Nagisa yang kini menatapnya dalam. Bahkan Karma bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Nagisa

" Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Kau, Karma-kun." Gumam Nagisa lirih. Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Wajah Nagisa nampak merona. Karma tidak mempercayai telinganya. Nagisa bilang apa?

" Nagisa.. tapi…" ucapan Karma terhenti saat ia melihat raut wajah Nagisa kembali kesal.

" Nah, kalau kau sudah selesai menggodaku, air panasmu akan kubuang." Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya. Karma takjub dengan perubahan ekspresi Nagisa. Sedetik yang lalu, ia masih terlihat cute dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dan sekarang ia kembali memasang wajah kesalnya. Kemudian sambil menggerutu, Nagisa berjalan melewatinya. Karma tersenyum. Sahabatnya itu nampaknya sangat kesal hingga memutuskan untuk bercanda dengan hal yang semacam itu. Menarik.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa yang sedang mengangkat garpunya menoleh.

" Hmm.. baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian ia melahap potongan wortelnya. Karma menatap sahabat birunya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Akhir-akhir ini Nagisa nampak sangat serius. Dan jika Karma bertanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dia pasti akan menjawab dengan 'hanya beberapa pekerjaan'.

" Ah sou.. Nagisa bagaimana dengan misimu?" Tanya Karma akhirnya. Nagisa menatap sahabatnya terkejut. Tidak biasanya Karma mengangkat topic tentang pekerjaan Nagisa. Biasanya Karma yang akan bercerita tentang pekerjaannya.

" Misi.. yang mana?" Tanya Nagisa. Ia jadi seperti orang idiot.

" Misi yang kau dan sensei bicarakan saat dipulau waktu itu." Jawab Karma.

" Oh.. itu.." Karma meletakkan garpunya diatas piring.

" Ya, itu." Ujarnya. Nagisa menatap Karma sejenak dan ikut meletakkan piring. Kemudian ia melihat piring karma yang sudah bersih.

" Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan mencucinya." Karma menghela nafas.

" Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nagisa." Karma menahan piringnya. Nagisa tersenyum.

" aku akan menjawabnya.. tapi aku juga akan mencuci piring-piring dan alat dapur lainnya, Karma-kun.." Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan menyambar piring Karma. Kemudian Karma bisa melihat tentakel Nagisa mulai bekerja. Karma menatap tentakel itu dan Nagisa bergantian. Kemudian ia tertawa.

" Oh baiklah.. tentakelmu jadi sangat berguna bukan?" Nagisa tertawa.

" Kau bisa bertaruh untuk itu, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma memperhatikan Nagisa.

" Jadi bagaimana dengan misimu?" Ulang Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Entahlah.. aku mulai menemukan beberapa point penting. Hanya saja potongan puzzle belum lengkap." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa antusias. Mengingat misi Nagisa sebenarnya adalah misi penyelamatan dirinya dan si biru mengatakan ia menemukan beberapa point, Karma tak bisa mencegah untuk tidak penasaran.

" Hmm.. kukira tugasmu hanya membunuh saja." Gumam Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma tersinggung.

" Karma-kun, aku memang pembunuh. Tapi aku tidak membunuh sembarang orang." Protes Nagisa. Jadi, Nagisa masih ragu untuk membunuh orang yang membahayakan sahabatnya itu? Karma melipat kedua tangannya.

" Jadi meskipun kau dibayar untuk itu?" Tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa menghembuskan nafas keras.

" Karma-kun, aku tidak tau apa opinimu tentang pekerjaanku. Tapi biar kukatakan, aku bukanlah pembunuh berdarah dingin." Nagisa menatap Karma tajam.

" Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang pekerjaanmu, Nagisa. Karena itu aku bertanya." Jawab Karma.

" Dan kenapa pula aku harus memberitahumu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Karena aku sahabatmu?" Nagisa menatap Karma sejenak.

" Bukan berarti aku harus mengatakan semuanya kepadamu bukan?" Nagisa balas bertanya. Karma menggeleng tegas.

" Tidak. kau harus mengatakannya kepadaku." Jawabnya. Nagisa menatap Karma tidak percaya.

" sementara kau tidak selalu mengatakannya kepadaku?" Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Nagisa." Nagisa mendengus.

" Kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku tentang apa sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Okuda-san waktu itu." Ucap Nagisa tanpa bisa ia tahan. Kemudian dengan cepat Nagisa menutup mulutnya. Karma menatap Nagisa sesaat.

" Aku sudah menjawabnya, Nagisa.." Karma mengingatkan. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Jawaban yang meragukan. Kau belum menjawab dengan hatimu." Ujar Nagisa lirih.

" Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran dengan perasaanku." Karma meraih gelas didepannya dan meneguk isinya.

" Tidak juga.. mengingat kalian sudah hampir dan akan kembali menikah, mungkin tidak seharusnya aku meragukan perasaanmu." Jawab Nagisa.

" Lantas?"

" Karena caramu bercerita waktu itu. Dan.." Nagisa terdiam. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Okuda siang tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya " Lupakan." Lanjut Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa heran.

" dan?"

" bisakah kita bicarakan hal lainnya?" Nagisa menghela nafas dan mengusap rambutnya. Karma tertawa.

" Kau yang memulai tentang Manami, kau ingat?" Nagisa tertawa datar.

" Dan itu karena semua pertanyaan konyolmu, Karma-kun." Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan konyol. Aku hanya.. penasaran bagaimana kau beraksi. Itu saja." Nagisa tersenyum.

" Tidak ada yang special, Karma-kun. Aku tak sehebat hitman lainnya." Karma tersenyum.

" Hee~ hontou? Kukira kau adalah hitman berbakat yang bisa melejit hanya dalam waktu enam bulan. Kurasa aku mendengar pendeta jadi-jadian mengatakan hal itu saat ia mengacaukan pesta pernikahanku." Nagisa mendengus.

" Entahlah.. aku tidak pernah mendengar istilah itu. Jadi jangan menganggap itu luar biasa. Nah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi tidur sekarang." Karma memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat tentakel Nagisa yang sudah hilang serta perabotan dapur yang sudah bersih.

" Hmm… aku keberatan." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan memberi Karma tatapan herannya. Kemudian ia melihat Karma mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna emas.

" Undangan pesta dari salah satu teman kantorku. Mau menemaniku, senorita?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ruangan itu nampak elegan dengan dekorasi coklat, emas dan putih. Karma menegak segelas sampanye yang diambilnya dari salah satu waitress. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana reaksi Nagisa saat ia hendak meminumnya. Nagisa dengan cepat menyambar gelas sampanyenya dan mencicipinya sedikit. Setelah itu ia menyodorkannya kembali sambil melaporkan bahwa taka da racun didalam minumannya. Karma tidak habis pikir kenapa Nagisa harus mencurigai pesta malam itu yang jelas-jelas bukan diadakan oleh Asano.

" Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Nagisa tanpa menoleh. Gadis biru itu tengah asyik menyaksikan beberapa orang yang tengah berdansa di lantai dansa. Ia merasa takjub karena ternyata di masa seperti itu masih ada yang mengadakan acara berdansa.

" Hmm? Tidak ada. Ternyata kau bisa berpenampilan layak untuk pesta pesta macam ini. apa kau pernah menghadiri pesta seperti ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menyesap blue moonnya.

" Beberapa kali bersama Bitch sensei." Jawabnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Bitch sensei? Untuk?" Tanya Karma.

" Beberapa memang undangan yang harus dihadiri. Sebenarnya itu undangan untuk Karasuma sensei. Tapi Karasuma sensei selalu menyuruh Bitch sensei datang bersamaku. Kurasa beliau tidak suka dengan acara macam ini." Karma mengangguk setuju.

" selebihnya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma tak mengerti.

" Kau bilang tadi beberapa memang undangan yang harus dihadiri. Lantas sisanya?" Tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat.

" Tugas." Jawabnya singkat. Karma menyesap lagi minumannya.

" Hmm.. apa saat bertugas kau juga memakai gaun seperti ini?" Tanya Karma sambil menyentuh gaun Nagisa.

" Karma-kun, hentikan! Dan ya. Bagaimanapun menurut Bitch sensei aku harus memakai gaun semacam ini."

" dan melakukan yang biasa dia lakukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma dengan tatapan. ' apa yang kau maksud?'.

" Kau tau, biasanya dia akan memainkan aktingnya dan membuat banyak pria tolol jatuh hati dengan.. segala macam rayuan tubuhnya." Nagisa tertawa.

" tidak.. tentu saja tidak.." Jawab Nagisa disela tawanya. Karma memperhatikan Nagisa.

" Biar kutebak, tidak sedikit juga pria yang akan melalaikanmu dalam pesta macam ini meskipun kau tak memiliki tehnik semacam Bitch sensei, Darou?" Nagisa kembali tertawa.

" Karma-kun! Berhenti menggodaku!" Protes Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

" Yah, kalau aku jadi mereka, aku lebih tertarik mendekatimu dibanding Bitch sensei." Jawab Karma.

" Eh?" Nagisa menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Karma. Karma tersenyum melihat ekspresi Nagisa kemudian ia menarik tangan Nagisa.

" Coba lihat wajahmu. Kau yang selalu protes dengan semua sikapku kepadamu sedangkan aku akan menikah dengan wanita lain sekarang justru membeku hanya karena ucapan macam itu, hm?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

" Ka-karma-Kun! Berhenti menggodaku!" Protesnya lagi. Karma tertawa sebelum akhirnya mengusap kepala Nagisa.

" Ah~ menyenangkan. Nah, minumanku habis. Kurasa aku ingin mengambil segelas lagi. Apa kau mau kuambilkan minuman lagi?" Tawar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu haus. Hanya saja ia merasa harus mengusir Karma secepatnya sebelum Karma kembali menggodanya.

" Blue Moon?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia bisa melihat punggung Karma yang berjalan menjauh. Saat itulah ia merasa tepukan dipundaknya. Nagisa menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. Iris birunya bertabrakan dengan warna Violet yang bersinar memancarkan tanda bahaya tersendiri bagi Nagisa.

" Lama tak jumpa, Shiota..kun?"

" A-Asano-kun?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Jadi seperti yang kudengar.. kau sekarang wanita." Ujar Asano. Nagisa menatap lawan bicaranya waspada. Mereka kini berada diluar ruangan.

" Sebaiknya kau segera mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Asano-kun. Aku tidak ingin Karma-kun mencariku dan mendapatiku tengah berbicara dengan orang yang hampir membunuhnya." Jawab Nagisa. Asano tertawa.

" Tidak.. tenang saja.. aku tidak berniat membunuhnya malam ini." Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya.

" Dan kau mau bilang bahwa kau berniat membunuhnya besok?" Asano menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia menoleh.

" Kau.. Manami bilang kau sudah tau semuanya." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai pernyataan. Sepertinya Okuda sudah memberitahu Asano tentang pertemuan mereka. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Jadi, kau sudah tau bukan kalau satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengenyahkan Karma?" Nagisa menyipitkan matanya.

" Tidak. itu bukan satu-satunya cara. Aku yakin itu, Asano-kun." Asano mendengus setengah tertawa.

" aku juga selalu ingin mengatakan hal itu, Shiota.. sayangnya aku ingin egois. Karena ini adalah masalah Manami. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Tegas Asano.

" Meskipun itu hanya akan membuatnya dan dirimu sakit?" Tanya Nagisa. Asano menatap Nagisa tajam.

" Apa maksudmu?" Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya.

" Jika kau membunuhnya, aku yakin Okuda-san tidak akan pernah bahagia. Mungkin saja setelah itu efek obatnya akan hilang. Tapi bayangkan perasaannya, Asano-kun.. Karma-kun juga pernah menjadi sahabatmu. Dan dia jelas teman Okuda-san." Nagisa menatap Asano dalam. Mencoba membuat pemuda didepannya itu mengerti. Asano terdiam.

" Asano-kun.. kalian.. tidak, kita baru mencoba mencari beberapa jalan keluar.. tapi belum semua. Aku yakin pasti ada cara lain. Karena itu kumohon, hentikan ini semua."

" Kau bercanda! Ini tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Bagaimanapun, Akabane juga sudah mulai mencintai Manami! Aku.."

" aku tau." Jawab Nagisa. " Aku tau Karma-kun juga mulai menyukai Okuda-san. Dan karena itu Karma-kun berniat menikahi Okuda-san. Tapi, bagaimana kita sebagai manusia bisa memaksakan perasaan kita? Okuda mencintai Karma-kun. Setidaknya saat ini. pertanyaannya.." Nagisa tersenyum.

" Jika setelah penawar itu ditemukan perasaan Okuda tetap tidak berubah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Nagisa membuat asano mematung.

" Asano-kun.. perasaan itu bisa berubah.. bagaimana jika ternyata Okuda-san harus mencintai Karma-kun bahkan jika obat itu ditemukan penawarnya? Apa.. kau akan tetap egois dan membiarkan Okuda-san harus menanggung kesedihannya? Kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Karma-kun dihatinya. Begitu pula Karma-kun tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatinya. Kalian berdua adalah orang yang berharga untuknya." Nagisa tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat Asano menunduk. Kemudian tubuh Asano bergetar. Nagisa sudah akan bertanya khawatir kalau saja ia tak melihat sebuah seringaian di bibir Asano. Kemudian tanpa Nagisa sadari, ia dengan cepat sudah terjepit diantara pilar dan tubuh Asano yang menatapnya tajam.

" Kau tau apa, hm? Kau hanya orang luar yang baru saja kembali dari tidur panjang. Shiota Nagisa. Percobaan nomor 5 bukan?" Asano mengeratkan pegangannya dileher Nagisa. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah kertas dibalik tuksedonya.

" Lihat, aku sudah tau semua tentangmu. Dan tentang segala macam reaksi obat yang pernah masuk kedalam tubuhmu. Dan aku tau dengan pasti bagaimana perasaanmu pada Akabane Karma." Asano tersenyum mengerikan. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Saat ini ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan Tentakelnya. Itu hanya akan menyakiti Asano. Tapi tenaganya sendiri juga tidak akan kuat. ia heran dengan kekuatan Asano. Dan Nagisa bisa tau dengan melihat vibrasi detak jantung Asano, bahwa Asano tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi normal.

" Asano.. kun.." Nagisa berusaha melepaskan tangan Asano.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Nagisa. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Bukankah nasib kita mirip? Kenapa kau tidak bekerja untukku saja, hm?" Tawar Asano. Nagisa menatap asano tidak suka.

" Kenapa dengan tatapan itu? Aku ahanya menawarkan bantuan untukmu, Nagisa.." Asano mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Nagisa. " setidaknya kau bisa menemaniku selama Manami memilih Akabane." Kemudian Nagisa membeku saat merasakan sebuah jilatan di telinganya. Reflek Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan memukul Asano mundur dengan tentakelnya. Nagisa tidak peduli dengan kenyataan asano mungkin merasa sedikit kesakitan dengan pukulannya. Ia hanya tau satu hal. Asano bukanlah Asano. Ada yang salah dengan Asano. Nagisa memegang lehernya yang memerah karena tekanan yang diberikan asano.

" Tentakel? Hahaha… data ini sangat akurat." Asano melambaikan kertas ditangannya. Nagisa menatap Asano horror. Sepertinya Asano tau semua tentang Nagisa. Kemudian Nagisa bisa melihat Asano berjalan dengan santai kearahnya.

" Asano-kun, Kau.. apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku tau kau tidak akan bersikap seperti tadi. Kau mencintai Okuda-san.. kau ingat?" Nagisa melangkah mundur. Tidak bagus. Jelas tidak bagus. Nagisa tidak boleh ceroboh menggunakan tentakelnya di tengah acara seperti ini. ia takut tentakelnya merusak pesta yang sedang berlangsung.

" Hahaha.. aku tau.. aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Aku hanya.. mencoba mencari kesempatan yang sama. Kalau Manami bisa bersama akabane sementara ini, maka aku bisa bersamamu, kan?" Nagisa menelan ludahnya. Kemudian tanpa diduga, Asano bergerak cepat dan Nagisa merasa kakinya ditarik dengan keras sehingga ia harus terbanting dilantai. Nagisa bisa melihat seutas tali tipis menggantung diatasnya. Perangkap! Nagisa tak menyangka perangkap tali yang pernah diajarkan oleh Lovro sensei bisa terpasang ditempat seperti itu. Kemudian dengan cepat Asano melompat keatas tubuh Nagisa. Nagisa membelalakkan matanya saat tangan Asano mengunci tentakelnya erat.

 _" Ga-gawat!"_

" Asano-kun.. menyingkir!" Asano tertawa.

" hmm.. kudengar tentakelmu ini sangat sensitive. Bagaimana kalau kutarik sedikit?" Ujarnya sambil menarik tentakel Nagisa.

" Argh!" Nagisa mengerang. Asano tertawa melihat ekspresi Nagisa.

" Ne.. penelitianmu ternyata akurat ya?" Nagisa bisa melihat seseorang dengan gaun berwarna ungu keluar dari balik pilar. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Salah satu dari para ilmuwan yang menelitinya dulu! Itu menjawab semuanya. Bagaimana Asano bisa tau semua tentang Nagisa dan tentang sikap asano sendiri. Nagisa menatap wanita itu sengit.

" Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan pada asano-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Wanita itu tersenyum.

" Hanya.. sedikit manipulasi pikiran saja… lagipula kasihan bukan jika dia kesepian seperti itu?" Wanita itu tersenyum.

" Nah, asano-kun.. bersenang-senanglah dengan Nagisa.. Manamimu itu tak akan marah hanya karena kau meminta Nagisa menemanimu. Dia juga meminta sahabatmu itu menemaninya bukan?" Bisik wanita itu.

" Asano-kun, jangan dengarkan dia!" Wanita itu tersenyum. Kemudian menatap Nagisa.

" Dan jangan lupa dengan obat yang kuberikan.. kau bisa menyuntikkannya dengan benar bukan? Aku berjanji Manami akan kembali padamu kalau kau berhasil menyuntikkan cairan itu." Kemudian ia menyeringai. " Dan objek no. 5, kau akan kembali kepadaku!" Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Kau.. kau dokter ahli yang Okuda-san datangi bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Wanita itu tertawa

" ara? Kau sudah tau?" Jawab wanita itu santai. Nagisa mengernyit tak suka.

" Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Nagisa. Wanita itu membungkuk.

" Mengambilmu kembali. Dan aku menemukan mainan yang bagus untuk mengambilmu dari penjagaan senseimu itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa bermain sedikit bisa semenyenangkan ini." Ujar wanita itu.

" Kau menjanjikan penawar untuk obat Okuda-san kepadanya?" Wanita itu mengangguk.

" Ya dan tidak. Okuda Manami adalah mahasiswa yang jenius dibidang sains. Sebenarnya aku berniat merekrutnya. Hanya saja menurut data dia masih memiliki hubungan lama denganmu, Nagisa. Dan saat kau berhasil kabur aku terus mencari cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan objek penelitianku yang berharga ini. kemudian aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Okuda-san dan Asano-kun pergi menemuiku untuk mendiskusikan reaksi obat yang ia minum. Maka aku memutuskan untuk memakai mereka sebagai perantara untuk menemukanmu. Dan usahaku tidak sia-sia. Apalagi saat aku meneliti cairan yang disuntikkan shiro-san serta efeknya kepadamu. Aku sangat senang saat tau kau termasuk dalam daftar undangan di pernikahan Okuda-san. Saat itulah aku mulai memakai sedikit jasa anak ini." Wanita itu menepuk kepala Asano yang nampak terdiam.

" Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Asano.

" Ah, Gomen.. mungkin aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Kau bersenang-senanglah, asano-kun." Wanita itu tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya.

" Cho-chotto!" Nagisa berteriak. Kemudian ia merasa wajah Asano mulai mendekati wajahnya. Nagisa berusaha berontak. Percuma.. Wanita itu pasti sudah menggunakan Asano untuk percobaannya. Nagisa memalingkan wajahnya. Sehingga ciuman Asano hanya mendarat di pipinya.

" Ne, Nagisa.. kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Kalau kau menurutiku, aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal. Asal kau tau aku lebih hebat daripada Karma.." Asano menahan kepala Nagisa kali ini. memaksa kepala Nagisa untuk menghadap menggertakkan giginya.

" Asano-kun, kumohon jangan lakukan ini. percaya padaku.. Okuda-san tidak akan menyukai ini!" Asano tertawa.

" Seperti aku tidak menyukai dia untuk dekat dengan Karma? Manami tidak akan marah, Nagisa. Karena kita impas!" Nagisa berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya.

"DIAM!" Asano berteriak lantang. Nagisa tersentak. Kemudian ia bisa melihat raut wajah Asano berubah.

" Kumohon.. aku.. aku tidak bisa.. Manami meninggalkanku.. taka da lagi yang peduli denganku. Setidaknya kumohon Nagisa.. PEDULILAH PADAKU!" Teriak Asano. Nagisa menatap Asano prihatin.

" Asano-kun.." Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Ia tau perasaan Asano. Sangat tau. Tapi ini jelas salah! Asano hanya termakan hasutan wanita itu! detik berikutnya mata Nagisa melebar saat merasakan tangan Asano mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian bermain di leher Nagisa. Nagisa memejamkan matanya.

" Kumohon, Asano-kun.. berhenti.." Pinta Nagisa. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Dan itu semua berkat pegangan Asano pada tentakelnya. Asano yang melihat tubuh Nagisa mulai lemas menyeringai. Ia memperkuat pegangannya pada tentakel Nagisa dan tertawa.

" Kau lihat, Nagisa.. ini tidak akan seburuk dugaanmu. Kita hanya akan bersenang-senang. Kemudian-"

" BUAGH" Nagisa membuka matanya mendengar bunyi berisik yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan menyusul.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ASANO!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Tbc**

 **Yak, ini yang terjadi tidaak aku tahu.. aku tahu.. maafkan aku..**

 **Tapi saya juga mencintai Asano.*plak* setidaknya Sekarang Nagisa tau siapa target sebenarnya. Si wanita lab (?) yang ternyata tergila-gila dengan Nagisa. Hohoho.. poor Asano.. poor Okuda.. Poor Nagisa*plak**

 **NamikhraKyra-san: Terimakasih.. terimakasih.. Um, saya akan berusaha untuk tidak malas menulis XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir.. ^^**

 **SNJ-san: Ok..ok.. semoga berkenan dihati ya.. Terimakasih banyak ^^**

 **Dan untuk semua fav, follow, review, dan PM terimakasiiiih juga untuk kalian yang membaca fic ini dimanapun kalian berada. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur ^^**

 **Jaa mata!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hei hei ^^**

 **Ah sudah chap segini rupanya..**

 **Langsung ajalah.. Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah milik Yusei Matsui sensei.**

 **FEM NAGI! OOC HOROR**

 **Chapter 8**

 **reuni**

Karma menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bosan. Pesta semacam ini memang membosankan!

" Minuman anda, sir." Suara sang bartender membuat Karma menoleh. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan meraih minumannya, Karma segera meninggalkan bar. Dia berjalan ketempat dimana Nagisa menunggunya dan berhenti. Ia tak menemukan Gadis biru itu. ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba mencari surai biru di sekeliling ruangan. Kemudian matanya menyipit. Surai biru Nagisa bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dicari. Jadi kemana gadis itu? Karma meletakkan minumannya dimeja terdekat dan mulai berjalan menyusuri ruangan. Beberapa kali ia harus berhenti sejenak untuk membalas sapaan beberapa kenalannya. Setelah berkeliling dan tidak menemukan surai biru itu, Karma mulai merasa was-was. Ada dua tempat yang belum ia datangi. Toilet wanita dan.. taman. Opsi pertama jelas bukan tempat yang bisa ia datangi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melangkah kearah taman. Mendapatkan udara segar diluar jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding segala acara ramah tamah didalam ruangan megah itu.

 _" Mungkin Nagisa merasakan hal yang sama denganku."_ Pikir Karma. Ia berjalan menyusuri pilar-pilar besar. Saat itu matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia bisa melihat surai biru yang tergerai di lantai.

 _Tunggu, dilantai?_

Karma mengernyit dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk kemudian menemukan pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Hanya butuh 2 detik hingga Karma merasa kepalanya memanas. Tangannya mengepal erat dan tanpa bisa ia cegah, ia melayangkan pukulannya untuk sang surai oranye yang sangat ia kenal.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ASANO!" Teriaknya. Asano yang tersungkur mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terkena pukulan Karma. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek.

" Ah, Karma! Lama tak berjumpa. Jadi begini kau menyapa sahabatmu sekarang?" Ejek Asano. Karma menggertakkan giginya.

" Asano, kalau kau kesini untuk membunuhku, kuberitahu bahwa itu tak akan terjadi." Ucap Karma. Asano tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak.. aku kesini bukan untuk membunuhmu. Tidak untuk malam ini. Aku kesini untuk gadis manis ini.. kami baru akan bersenang-senang." Jawab asano enteng. Karma menoleh dan menatap Nagisa yang juga tengah menatap Asano horror.

" Asano, aku tidak tau apa masalahmu denganku, tapi aku yakin bahwa Nagisa tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah itu."

" Hoo.. jadi gadis itu belum memberitahumu apa masalahku denganmu?" Tanya asano. Karma mengernyitkan matanya.

" Kenapa Nagisa harus tau? Kufikir kau belum mengatakannya." Asano tertawa.

" Dia tidak sebodoh itu, Karma.. dia yang sekarang jelas lebih cerdik darimu." Asano menunjuk Nagisa.

" Kenapa kau tak katakan saja padanya, Nagisa?" Lanjutnya. Karma menatap surai biru yang masih terduduk itu. Nagisa menatap Asano sengit. Asano lagi-lagi tertawa.

" Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang.. dan Nagisa, kita bisa bermain lagi nanti. Ah, nasihat untukmu Karma.. Jangan anggap Nagisa itu masih sama dengan yang dulu.. dia sudah bukan lagi siswa SMP yang ramah pada semua orang. Kau tau maksudku, tak ada orang ramah yang bisa membunuh. Keramahannya patut dipertanyakan. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai seorang hitman dan.. kuberitahu bahwa memainkan peran adalah salah satu keahlian seorang hitman. Jadi, berhati-hatilah.. dia bisa menjadi ular kecil yang menggemaskan namun mematikan. Jaa.." Pamit Asano sambil menyeringai kearah Karma dan tersenyum puas kearah Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Asano. Karma sudah akan mengejar Asano saat Nagisa menahannya.

" Karma-kun, kita pulang.." Ucap Nagisa pelan.

" Tapi..-"

" Kumohon." Pinta Nagisa. Karma menatap surai biru yang menunduk itu. kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

" Baiklah.."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karma dan Nagisa masih terdiam. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi suara televise yang menyala tanpa mendapat perhatian dari manusia didepannya. Karma melirik Nagisa yang masih menampilkan ekspresi sama seperti saat dipesta tadi. Entahlah, Karma tak bisa menebak maksud ekspresi Nagisa. Yang Karma tau, ada sesuatu disana.

" Nagisa.." Panggil Karma. Nagisa masih terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian perlahan ia menoleh dan menampakkan wajah ramahnya.

" Um.. Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi kuharap kau bisa memikirkan ini semua dengan bijaksana, Karma-kun." Nagisa menegakkan duduknya. Kemudian Nagisa mulai menceritakan segala dugaan dan point penting yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. Juga pertemuannya siang itu dengan Okuda. 15 menit berlalu dan kini Karma mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Nagisa menatapnya khawatir.

" Gomen ne, Karma-kun. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu langsung. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin kau mendengar langsung dari Okuda-san. Dan tolong mengertilah bahwa Okuda-san juga memiliki masa sulit dengan semua kejadian ini. kuharap kau mau memaafkannya karena tak segera memberitahumu kebenarannya." Nagisa mencoba menenangkan. Karma tak bergeming. Nagisa tau dari vibrasi jantung Karma yang ia lihat, ia bisa membaca rasa kecewa, marah, sedih dan.. khawatir. Nagisa bisa menebak bahwa mungkin Karma khawatir dengan perasaan Okuda kepadanya. Karma pasti khawatir jika reaksi obat itu habis, perasaan Okuda akan kandas. Yang berarti semua itu hanya delusinya saja. Nagisa menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya.

" Nagisa, aku.. bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Pinta Karma. Nagisa menatap sahabatnya beberapa saat dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menjauh dan menoleh saat hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

" Karma-kun, aku yakin tak akanada yang berubah. Kau tau, setiap orang bisa merubah perasaannya. Mungkin dulu Okuda-san mencintai Asano-kun. Tapi masih besar kemungkinan semuanya berubah bukan? Jangan ragu untuk mencintainya, Karma-kun." Ucap Nagisa sebelum akhirnya ia melewati pintu meninggalkan Karma sendirian diruangan itu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nagisa berjalan melewati pepohonan maple yang mulai memerah. Sayangnya warna merah itu kini tersamarkan karena gelapnya malam. Ia berjalan sambil sibuk memencet handphonenya dan sesekali mengeratkan syalnya. Sesampainya di taman, Nagisa segera berjalan memutar untuk menemukan guru kuningnya yang tengah duduk sambil menjilat es krimnya.

" Ah, Nagisa!" Sapa Koro sensei. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

" Kau makan es krim di cuaca sedingin ini? kau tak bisa dipercaya, sensei." Ucap Nagisa.

" Nururfufufu~ cuaca ini tidak bisa mengganti apa yang kusukai, Nagisa." Jawab Koro sensei. Kemudian Koro sensei melahap es krimnya hingga tandas dan menoleh.

" Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menatap kedepan.

" Bagaimana dengan antidotenya?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei meliuk-liukkan tentakelnya.

" aku sudah mulai bisa mendeteksi apa saja yang terkandung didalam ramuan milik Okuda-san. Jadi setidaknya aku sudah mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan penangkalnya." Jawab Koro-sensei.

" Hmm.." Nagisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian keduany hening.

" Nagisa, sensei yakin kau tidak memanggil sensei hanya untuk menanyakan antidote bukan?" Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia bisa melihat uap dari nafasnya. Kemudian Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langit malam yang cerah.

" Ne, sensei.. Apa, memang tak ada orang ramah yang bisa membunuh?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei mengerjapkan matanya.

" Nagisa, Pertanyaanmu aneh. tapi biar sensei jawab. Keramahan itu hanya sikap. Dan itu tidak hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang benar-benar baik. Bagaimanapun, sifat ramah juga dibutuhkan seorang hitman professional. Itu sangat membantu." Jawab koro sensei. Nagisa tak bergeming. Baginya jawaban Koro sensei sama sekali tak membantunya. Yang Nagisa maksud adalah, ramah yang memang merupakan sifat bawaan dari hati mereka. Bukan ramah yang merupakan hasil latihan untuk lolos kualifikasi menjadi seorang hitman professional. Koro sensei menatap surai biru disebelahnya dan menepuk kepalanya. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika melihat Nagisa tengah putus asa atau khawatir. Nagisa perlahan menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Nagisa, apapun yang kau pikirkan, jangan biarkan itu menguasaimu. Sensei tau apa maksud pertanyaanmu. Dan sensei hanya menjawab bahwa kau pasti akan menemukan ribuan hitman dengan tampang ramah. Kalau kau ingat dengan shinigami saat kau sekolah dulu, itu bisa dijadikan contoh." Nagisa menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa ia lupa dengan dewa kematian murid senseinya itu? Koro sensei menatap langit malam.

" Kalau kau bertanya apakah ada seorang hitman yang memang membawa sifat ramah murni dari hatinya, mungkin akan sulit ditemukan. Kalaupun kau tidak pernah menemukannya, biar sensei beri tahu." Koro sensei merangkul Nagisa. " Kalau kau tidak menemukannya, sensei beritahu bahwa sensei menmukannya. Dan kau satu-satunya, Nagisa. Kau satu-satunya Hitman berhati lembut dan ramah." Jawab koro sensei. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Wajah Nagisa memerah samar.

" arigatou, sensei.." Ucap Nagisa lirih.

" Douitashimashita." Jawab Koro sensei.

" Ah~ meskipun sebelumnya, senseilah yang memegang gelar hitman ramah dan berhati lembut. Nururfufufufu~" Nagisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Koro sensei.

" Ah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana sensei ketika masih menjadi hitman dulu. Shinigami yang tidak ada duanya." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei tersenyum.

" Akan kuceritakan lain waktu. Sekarang pulanglah. Kau harus istirahat." Perintah Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berdiri. Nagisa menatap senseinya dan berjalan mendekat. Kemudian tangannya melingkari tubuh besar itu. menjangkau sebisanya.

" Arigatou, sensei.. Arigatou.." Koro sensei berubah warna menjadi pink. Baginya, Nagisa bukan lagi sekedar murid. Dia adalah kesayangannya. Kebanggaannya. Dan dia adalah anaknya.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karma menyesap kopi hitamnya. Diliriknya jam dinding diruangan itu. sudah jam satu dini hari dan Nagisa belum juga kembali kerumah itu. sudah dua jam sejak Karma meminta Nagisa meninggalkannya. Dan Karma segera tau bahwa gadis itu tidak hanya meninggalkannya. Tapi juga meninggalkan rumah ini entah kemana. Karma kembali mengangkat gelas kopinya dan menyadari bahwa kopinya sudah habis. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup beberapa detik kemudian. Karma meletakkan gelasnya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar kearah pintu. Ia menemukan sahabat birunya tengah melepas jaketnya. Nagisa melepas sepatu dan jaketnya kemudian mengambil sandal rumahnya. Setelah memakainya, Nagisa menyadari tatapan Karma. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Karma terkejut.

" Karma-kun, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Nagisa.

" Kau menyuruhku tidur sementara kau meninggalkan rumah tanpa pesan kau pergi kemana dan akan pulang jam berapa?" Karma balik bertanya. Nagisa terkesiap dan menatap Karma khawatir.

" Gomen, Karma-kun. Aku benar-benar lupa memberitahumu." Ujar Nagisa. Karma memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya. Kemudian dia menepuk kepala Nagisa.

" Dasar. Sudahlah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Setidaknya lakukanlah hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan gadis seumuranmu, Nagisa~. Tak ada gadis yang pulang selarut ini." Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Kau lupa kalau aku bukan gadis normal, Karma-kun. Dan pulang jam satu dini hari bukan hal yang abnormal untukku.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma memperhatikan tawa Nagisa. Kemudian ia teringat perkataan Asano.

 _"Ah, nasihat untukmu Karma.. Jangan anggap Nagisa itu masih sama dengan yang dulu.. dia sudah bukan lagi siswa SMP yang ramah pada semua orang. Kau tau maksudku, tak ada orang ramah yang bisa membunuh. Keramahannya patut dipertanyakan. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai seorang hitman dan.. kuberitahu bahwa memainkan peran adalah salah satu keahlian seorang hitman. Jadi, berhati-hatilah.. dia bisa menjadi ular kecil yang menggemaskan namun mematikan."_

Tanpa sadar, tatapan Karma berubah menjadi tatapan waspada. Nagisa yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum.

" Kau bisa membunuhku jika kau menatapku seperti itu, Karma-kun." Nagisa menyadarkan Karma.

" Eh? Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang melamun." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Kau memikirkan perkataan Asano tentangku, kan?" Tebak Nagisa. Karma tertawa gugup.

" Karma-kun.. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku, sungguh. Kau boleh mempercayai Asano kalau kau mau. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kau menganggapku sesuatu yang akan mengambil nyawamu kapan saja." Nagisa menjeda kalimatnya. " Lagipula.. itu hal yang wajar. Dan kalau kau merasa terganggu, kau bisa bilang padaku kapan saja. Aku akan pindah dari sini. Tapi, aku tak bisa mundur untuk kasusmu. Karena aku juga sudah berjanji pada Okuda-san untuk membantunya. Dan aku sudah bersumpah pada Koro sensei untuk.. membantumu." Nagisa tersenyum ramah. Karma terdiam. Apa itu yang dipikirkannya? Apa itu yang menjadi bebannya tentang Nagisa? Karma melangkah maju dan menarik Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam. Seketika ia bisa merasa detak jantungnya memacu darah lebih cepat.

" Tidak.. aku.. percaya padamu. Maafkan aku." Bisik Karma. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya gugup. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia mendorong Karma perlahan.

" Um. Arigatou, Karma-kun."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karasuma dan Irina menatap kedua remaja didepannya bergantian. Nagisa tengah memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan Karma nampak menatap sekeliling café bosan.

 _" Mereka tidak banyak berubah."_ Pikir keduanya.

" Nah, aku sudah membacanya, Sensei. Jadi, wanita itu memang benar salah satu dari para ilmuwan yang membantu Shiro-san waktu itu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengernyit dan menatap Nagisa tidak percaya.

" setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu, kau masih menambahkan _san_ dibelakang namanya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma tak mengerti.

" Kenapa? Bukankah dia lebih tua dariku?" Tanya Nagisa polos. Irina tertawa mendengar jawaban Nagisa. Itulah daya Tarik seorang Shiota Nagisa dalam dunia hitman. Dia tidak membuat-buat ekspresinya. Semuanya muncul dari dalam hatinya. Dan itulah bisa beracunnya. Yang bisa membunuh kapan saja. Disebelah Nagisa, Karma tertawa. Nagisa mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Karasuma sensei yang tetap dingin seperti es.

" Seperti yang kau baca, Nagisa. Sayangnya saat penangkapan, kita tidak bisa menemukan datanya. Ia adalah anggota baru yang masuk beberapa minggu sebelum pengepungan itu. jadi besar kemungkinan datanya belum dirubah waktu itu." Nagisa mengangguk paham.

" dan alasan kenapa ia bisa menggunakan Asano-kun dengan mudah adalah..-" Karasuma mengangguk.

" Karena dia adalah salah satu murid dari Asano Gakuhou. Tidak mengherankan jika ia bisa menggunakan kemampuan gurunya dengan baik." Nagisa mengangguk mengerti.

" Jadi, apa sensei sudah mendapatkan data tentang kehidupan pribadinya? Seperti dimana ia tinggal?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Saat ini Gurita itu sedang mencari tahu. Aku yakin dengan bantuan Ritsu dia akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah." Jawab Karasuma.

" Ne, sensei.. kenapa kau masih memanggilnya gurita?" Tanya Karma heran. Karasuma terdiam. Disebelahnya Irina nampak menahan tawa.

" Ya.. tidak ada alasan yang spesifik. Gurita itu memang tak mempunyai nama bukan?" Koreksi Karasuma. Karma menggeleng.

" Kami memanggilnya Koro sensei." Jawab Karma santai. Irina tertawa sekarang. Karasuma melirik istrinya kesal.

" Yah, Karma-kun.. bagaimanapun kami tak mungkin memanggilnya seperti itu. dan memanggilnya Korosenai seperti nama yang kalian berikan juga tidak mungkin. Kau tak akan melakukannya jika gurita itu selalu menampakkan wajah bergarisnya setiap nama itu keluar dari mulut kami kan?" Irina menunjuk Karasuma. Karasuma menurunkan telunjuk isttrinya kesal.

" Lupakan gurita itu! dan, Nagisa.. kita sudah memutuskan bahwa akan ada perubahan rencana." Ucapan Karasuma membuat Nagisa menaikkan alisnya.

" Kita akan mengepung tempatnya setelah Ritsu memberi info tentang kehidupannya." Lanjut Karasuma.

" Eh? Tunggu.. bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu pada Asano-kun?" tanya Nagisa khawatir. Karma kembali menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa Nagisa harus mengkhawatirkan Asano?

" Itulah rencananya. Kita akan menyelesaikannya dengan berkelompok. Akan kujelaskan jika kita sudah berkumpul. Yang jelas, kita harus menculik Asano Gakushu sebelumnya." Jelas Karasuma.

" Berkelompok? Dengan orang-orangmu?" tanya Karma. Irina tersenyum misterius.

" Tenang saja.. kalian akan mudah bekerja sama dengan mereka!" Jawab Irina.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan saat memasuki daerah yang amat tak asing. Nagisa menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan rindu. Jalan setapak yang biasanya ia lewati dulu tak banyak berubah. Karma melirik Nagisa yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatap keluar mobil.

" Karma-kun, perhatikan jalan didepanmu. Kau tak ingin kita berdua berakhir dirumah sakit bukan?" Nagisa mengingatkan.

" Maaf, maaf~" Jawab Karma. Kemudian mobil Karma berhenti. Didepan mereka, berdiri bangunan Kayu yang masih sama seperti dulu. Nagisa keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat kedepan mobilnya. Menatap dalam pemandangan didepannya. Karma yang baru saja keluar dan mengunci mobilnya tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang diajak menonton kembang api untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Nagisa~ kau tidak perlu menatap gedung itu seperti itu." Ejek Karma. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Apa yang kau harapkan, Karma-kun? Itu adalah gedung sekolah terakhirku!" Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Ia baru ingat bahwa Nagisa tak pergi ke sekolah apapun setelahnya. Bahkan hari kelulusanpun ia tak hadir. Wajar jika jiwa Nagisa masih terpaut dengan tempat ini. Nagisa melepaskan jaketnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma.

" Aku ingin menjelajahi gunung ini!" Ucap Nagisa bersemangat. Kalau saja Karma tidak menahan lengannya, pasti Nagisa sudah melesat untuk berkeliaran dihutan itu. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma dengan tatapan heran.

" Tidak dimalam hari, Shiota Nagisa!" Karma tersenyum.

" Tak apa Karma-kun! Aku masih ingat dengan seluk beluk tempat ini. sungguh!" Nagisa berusaha meyakinkan. Karma tetap menggeleng tegas.

" Tidak. kau hanya akan membangunkan hewan-hewan didalam sana, Nagisa~" Larang Karma. Nagisa menatap sahabat merahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Baiklah, Karma butuh usaha keras untuk menghadapi sahabat birunya yang tiba-tiba bersikap keras kepala macam itu. bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Wajah memohon Nagisa benar-benar membuat Karma sulit berfikir. Sebuah tepukan keras dipunggungnya menyadarkan Karma. Ia menoleh dan mendapati surai kuning dan senyum iblisnya.

" Ara? Kau sudah akan menikah dank au menggoda Nagisa?" Godanya. Nagisa memerah sedangkan Karma ingin berterimakasih pada Nakamura Rio yang kini berdiri didepannya.

" Malam, Nagisa! Karma-kun!" Sapanya.

" Yo, Nakamura~" Balas Karma.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kuingatkan bahwa posisi kalian benar-benar mencurigakan tadi. Apa jadinya kalau yang melihat kalian adalah okuda-san?" Rio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Nagisa tertawa sedangkan Karma tersenyum santai.

" Jadi, ada perlu dengan Koro sensei?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura Rio mengangguk.

" Beliau memanggilku. Tidak begitu juga.. lebih tepatnya, aku datang setelah menerima permintaan tolongnya." Jawab Nakamura. Nagisa dan Karma berpandangan sesaat. Jangan-jangan kelompok yang dimaksud adalah..

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Hya.. Minna-san.. Sensei senang sekali akhirnya kita berkumpul lagi di kelas ini. biarkan senseimu ini mengabsenmu seperti dulu." Koro sensei mengusap air matanya dengan saputangan putih kebangsaannya.

" Kurasa kau tak perlu serepot itu, sensei. Maksudku.. kami bahkan mungkin lupa berapa absen kami dulu." Jawab Isogai.

" Iie.. selama sensei masih menyimpan ini." koro sensei mengeluarkan buku absennya dulu.

" DIA MASIH MENYIMPANNYA?"

" Ugh.. dan itu masih sangat bagus sekali." Timpal Maehara melihat buku absen yang nampak berkilauan.

" Nururfufufu~ bagi sensei ini adalah buku yang berharga. Baiklah, sensei absen dulu. Karma-kun?"

" Hai'." Jawab Karma malas. Dan koro sensei melanjutkan absennya. Kemudian ia menutup buku itu dan tersenyum.

" Baiklah, tidak ada yang absen malam ini. Sensei senang sekali!" Wajah koro sensei berubah jingga dengan lingkaran ditengahnya. Para murid tertawa melihatnya.

" sensei, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu.. kami sudah bukan murid SMP lagi!" Ucap Hinata ditengah tawanya.

" Hmm..hmm.. hmm.. meski begitu, kalian adalah murid sensei. Satu-satunya." Jawab koro sensei.

" Ne, kami sudah berkumpul disini dan sudah mengikuti permainanmu. Jadi bisakah kau memberitahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Terasaka tak sabar. Disampingnya, Itona nampak melihat Terasaka dengan tatapan herannya.

" Apa?" Tanya Terasaka galak. Itona dengan kedatarannya hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Kukira kau tak akan pernah memahami pelajaran sopan santun, Terasaka. Ternyata kau bisa." Jawab Itona.

" Kisama!"

" Tapi ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Duduk ditempat ini lagi benar-benar nostalgia sekali!" Ucap Kayano.

" Um. Dan kali ini kita benar-benar lengkap bukan?" Sugino memandang sekeliling.

" Hai'! Koro sensei juga sudah membetulkan box ini. apa kita juga perlu mengadakan salam pembuka kelas?" Ritsu –dari box dibelakang kelas- mengeluarkan pistol dan senapan-senapannya.

" Kau bersemangat sekali, Ritsu. Sebaiknya kau simpan peluru itu. siapa tau kita membutuhkannya untuk gurita itu nanti." Ucap Sugaya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Karasuma melangkah masuk. Dibelakangnya, Irina berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah 'para murid'.

" Hmm.. semuanya, terimakasih karena sudah bersedia hadir dikelas ini. aku yakin aku sudah merepotkan kalian. Jadi kuucapkan maaf sebelumnya." Karasuma membungkuk.

" A-ano.. Karasuma sensei.. kau tak perlu seformal itu dengan kami. Apalagi diruang kelas ini." Ucap Isogai.

" Um. Kurasa selama ditempat ini, kita masih menjadi guru dan murid, sensei!" Kataoka menimpali. Karasuma tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah, mungkin aku sudah menjelaskan dalam pesanku sebelumnya bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk membantumu. Aku juga sudah memberitahu bahwa misi ini berbahaya. Sangat berbahay mungkin. Jadi kusarankan jika kalian belum siap, silahkan mundur sekarang." Karasuma menghentikan ucapannya. Kemudian ia menatap murid-muridnya. Dan matanya melebar melihat tidak ada keraguan dimata mereka.

" Nurufufufu~ sepertinya kalian tidak melupakan semua pelajaran yang kami berikan dulu." Koro sensei meliuk-liukkan tentakelnya.

" Kau bercanda? Itu pelajaran paling berharga dalam hidup kami!" Yoshida tertawa.

" Baiklah, jadi.. tidak ada yang akan mundur diantara kalian?" Karasuma memastikan. Semua murid tersenyum. Melihat itu, Karasuma tersenyum kecil.

" Demo, sensei.. ada satu masalah kurasa.. kalau misi ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya, sepertinya kau harus kembali melatih kami memainkan pisau, menembak atau melewati tebing dan rintangan lainnya. Kau tau bukan, selain gurita itu, kami tak pernah memiliki target lain setelahnya." Ucap Maehara.

" Um! Aku setuju!" Timpal Kurahashi.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menjalani latihan selama satu minggu ini. kuharap kalian masih memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang baik. Karena latihan ini akan sangat merepotkan." Jawab Karasuma. Semua murid langsung tertawa datar.

" Jadi, karena kami tak memilih untuk mundur, kau bisa melanjutkannya, Karasuma sensei." Ujar Karma. Karasuma mengangguk.

" Misi kali ini masih berhubungan dengan kekacauan dipesta waktu itu." Para murid menoleh kearah Karma dan Okuda.

" Nande? Jadi intinya kita akan membantumu, Karma?" Ledek Terasaka. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek.

" Kalau kau takut kau bisa mundur, Terasaka~ aku khawatir kau akan menjadi korban tangkapan mereka yang pertama." Terasaka mengumpat mendengar jawaban Karma.

" Tugas pertama kalian adalah.. mengamankan Asano Gakushuu." Semua mata – coret Nagisa, Karma dan Okuda- membelalak kaget.

" Matte, sensei! Kenapa kita harus mengamankannya? Kukira dia yang mengirimkan pendeta palsu itu kepernikahan Karma!" tanya Mimura tak mengerti. Karasuma mengangguk.

" Memang dia yang mengirimkannya. Tapi saat ini dia yang paling membutuhkan bantuan. Asano melakukan itu tidak atas kemauannya sendiri. Dia melakukannya karena kesadarannya tak dikendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri." Jawab Karasuma.

" Seperti dihipnotis?" Tanya Hazama. Semua mata menatap Hazama horror.

" Bisa dibilang. Tapi ini hal yang lebih sederhana. Kalian bisa meihat kemampuan mencuci otak dari Asano Gakuhou bukan? Semacam itu." semua murid terdiam.

" Baiklah.. kurasa kita akan menjalankannya. Iya kan, minna?" Isogai menatap semua temannya.

" setelah itu apa, sensei?" Tanya Yada.

" Kita akan tau apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kita berhasil mendapatkan Asano-kun." Jawab Karasuma.

" Kurasa kalau hanya mengamankan Asano, Koro sensei bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri bukan?" Kali ini Fuwa bertanya penasaran.

" Sayangnya sensei tidak bisa. Karena dari data yang didapatkan, Asano tidak berada dikediamannya. Dia berada di tempat yang tak bisa sensei datangi." Jawab Koro sensei. Nagisa reflek menegakkan duduknya.

" Masaka.." Gumamnya. Koro sensei menatap Nagisa.

" Um.. sudah dua hari ini, Ritsu mengintai akses bangunan tempatmu disekap, Nagisa. Dan Asano ada disana." Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Tu-tunggu. Apa yang dilakukan dia disana? Kau mau bilang bahwa perempuan itu.."

" Nagisa, tenanglah.. Perempuan itu tidak menginginkan Asano untuk dijadikan percobaanya. Dia hanya menjadikan Asano umpan saja." Karasuma menimpali.

" Oi..oi.. jelaskan pada kami juga. Siapa lagi perempuan itu?" Protes Muramatsu.

" Dia adalah murid dari Asano Gakuhou yang sudah kukatakan tadi." Jawab Karasuma.

" Tunggu. Kalian membicarakan tentang Asano yang hanya dijadikan umpan. Kalau dia umpannya, siapa targetnya sebenarnya?" Tanya Sugino bingung. Para sensei itu terdiam. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. Wanita itu! Nagisa tidak akan memaafkan semua yang sudah dilakukannya. Dia bahkan menggunakan anak dari gurunya sebagai umpan? Dan lagi, ia menggunakan Asano untuk mendapatkan Nagisa. Belum lagi caranya yang membuat Karma dan Okuda dalam bahaya. Nagisa tak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

" NAGISA!" Nagisa tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Koro sensei. Kemudian ia menatap sekelilingnya. Para murid nampak menatapnya khawatir. Beberapa nampak terkejut.

" Kau harus menahan rasa haus darahmu, Nagisa." Ujar Koro sensei. Nagisa terdiam kemudian tersenyum.

" Gomennasai. Aku sedikit lepas control barusan." Nagisa mengusap kepalanya.

 _" Dia bilang itu sedikit?"_ Pikir para murid bersamaan.

" Nah, kalau begitu kita bisa mulai pelajarannya besok. Aku juga akan mendatangkan baju pertahanan baru untuk kalian."

" Ah, Sensei! Jangan lupa, Nagisa sudah menjadi wanita sekarang! Karena itu desainnya harus sama dengan milik para wanita lainnya!" Nakamura mengingatkan.

" Ugh.. kurasa aku akan lebih nyaman dengan desain laki-laki." Gumam Nagisa.

" Baiklah.. malam ini cukup. Besok kita bertemu lagi pukul 8 tepat." Komando Karasuma.

" Hai'!" Jawab para murid.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **-TBC**

 **Yak!. Jadinya begini XD**

 **Chap ini agak buntu buntu gimanaa gitu.**

 **NamikhraKyra: Iya saya juga*plak. Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini*terharu. Iya iya.. Karma polos mah.**

 **SNJ: Terimakasih nasihatnya.. wkwkwk saya ga akan membuang fic ini sembarangan. Saya juga penasaran endingnya*plak**

 **Dan untuk semua follow favorit review dan PM Terimakasih banyak…**

 **Jaa!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

 **Change!**

Okuda menatap hujan diluar jendela. Matanya mengamati lalu lalang payung yang masih nampak memenuhi jalanan. Tak sedikit juga orang yang mendatangi café tempatnya duduk untuk berteduh. Okuda melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Okuda mengambil handphonenya dan memainkannya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa gelisahnya dengan ponsel pemberian Asano itu. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tepukan dipundaknya. Okuda menoleh dan tersenyum senang.

" Karma-kun." Sapanya. Karma tersenyum ramah dan segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan gadis berkacamata itu.

" Kau sudah memesan? Atau kau mau kupesankan?" Tanya Karma sambil melambaikan tangannya. Memanggil seorang pelayan.

" Hai'. Kau bisa memesankan untukku, Karma-kun." Ujar Okuda. Karma menyebutkan pesanannya dan tersenyum saat pelayan itu beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Kemudian dia menatap gadis didepannya.

" Jadi, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku padahal kita baru saja bertemu tadi malam, Manami-chan~? Apa kau sudah sangat merindukanku?" Goda Karma. Okuda memerah.

" Itu.. tidak maksudku.. Karma-kun!" Protesnya. Karma tertawa renyah. Kemudian Karma menopang dagunya.

" Jadi?" Tanyanya. Okuda membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap manik Karma ragu.

" Karma-kun.. ada.. yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."Ucapnya. Karma kembali tertawa.

" Tentu saja, Manami-chan.. karena itu kita disini bukan?" Okuda tersenyum kecil.

" Tentang tadi malam.." Okuda melanjutkannya. Karma menaikkan alisnya. Tadi malam?

" Apa.. Karma-kun tidak penasaran?" Tanya Okuda.

" Penasaran? Dengan?" Karma balik bertanya.

" Dengan misi kita." Jawab Okuda pelan. Kepalanya sudah menunduk. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa tak bisa terus menerus membohongi Karma. Ia harus memberitahu Karma. Dan menurutnya, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Karma sendiri sudah mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. Okuda Manami akan mengakui semuanya didepan Karma malam ini!

" Hmm? kurasa tidak.. Asano memang harus diselamatkan bukan? Karena dia tidak bersalah." Jawab Karma santai. Okuda mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Menatap Karma kaget.

" Karma-kun.." Karma tersenyum menatap Okuda.

" Manami-chan bodoh. Kau tak perlu setegang itu untuk membahas hal ini." Karma mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Okuda.

" Ta-tapi, aku.. Shuu.." Okuda dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

" Jadi, kalian sudah sedekat itu.. " Karma menarik tangannya. " Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Manami-chan~" Ucap Karma. Okuda menatap Karma nanar. Air mata sudah menggenang disana.

" Maafkan aku.." Ucapnya lirih. Karma menatap Okuda dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. Minuman mereka datang. Karma meraih gelas kopinya dan meminumnya.

" Ne, Manami-chan.. kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu dan Asano karena sudah seenaknya melamarmu. Yah, meskipun harusnya kalian langsung memberitahuku saja setelah kecelakaan kecil itu." Karma kembali meminum kopinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Karena itu kita harus selamatkan anak lipan keras kepala itu sekarang." Karma mencoba menenangkan Okuda yang mulai terisak.

" Maafkan aku.. Karma-kun. Aku.. harusnya aku memberitahumu waktu itu. tapi aku.."

" ssh.. sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu. Menyesali hal itu tak akan merubah apapun. Setidaknya, sekarang kita tau apa yang harus kita lakukan bukan?" Okuda menatap Karma heran. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

" aku sudah mendengarkan semuanya dari Nagisa. Kuharap kau tidak marah padanya karena sudah menceritakan hal ini kepadaku." Karma menghela nafas. Dia memilih melewatkan bagian dirinya dan Nagisa bertemu Asano dipesta malam itu.

" Dia bilang kau akan menderita jika tidak melihatku? Jujur saja, aku merasa tersanjung jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku seperti itu, Manami-chan~." Okuda menggigit bibirnya.

" Tapi syukurlah seminggu ini kita akan sering bertemu. Jadi… kau bisa melihatku. Dan menurut Nagisa, penawar milik Koro sensei sudah hampir selesai. Setelah itu mungkin kita akan kembali seperti dulu." Okuda tertegun mendengar penuturan Karma. Apa Akabane Karma ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mengakhiri hubungan dengannya? Karma bisa melihat Okuda nampak bingung. Kemudian bibir mungil itu terbuka.

" Tapi.. jika setelah aku meminum penawar dari sensei tak ada yang berubah, apa.. yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Okuda. Karma mengerjapkan matanya.

" Aku.. kurasa aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, Mana..Okuda." Karma menatap Okuda lembut dan tersenyum disana.

" Karma-kun.."

" Entahlah.. aku yakin si Asano itu masih yang terpenting untukmu. Jadi, aku tidak mau banyak berharap. Kalau memang semua berubah setelahnya, kau hanya perlu mengembalikan perasaan itu ketempat semula bukan? Lagipula.." Karma bangkit dari duduknya." Aku masih ingin kita berjalan bertiga seperti biasanya. Jadi, berjuanglah, Okuda-chan!" Karma berjalan mendekat. Okuda berdiri dan menatap Karma sendu.

" Maaf.." Ujarnya lirih. Karma menarik punggung Okuda dan memeluknya.

" Terimakasih." Bisik Karma. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" Nah, semangatlah! Kita akan menyelamatkan si arrogant itu. jaa!" Karma melambaikan tangannya. Okuda tersenyum dan balas melambai. Karma berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Karma memasuki mobilnya dan menemukan sosok Nagisa yang nampak terlelap. Kacamata masih bertengger di matanya. Sedangkan dipangkuannya, Karma bisa melihat banyak kertas bertebaran. Karma tersenyum geli dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu dan memilih untuk tidak membangunkannya. Karma menyalakan mobilnya dan mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Karma berjalan menaiki tangga sambil membawa Nagisa ditangannya. Ditatapnya wajah mungil yang nampak tak terganggu itu. Karma mendorong pintu Kamar dengan lengannya kemudian berjalan masuk. Ia merebahkan tubuh Nagisa diatas kasur. Nagisa nampak tertidur dengan nyenyak. Wajar saja. Karena seingat Karma, gadis itu tidak tidur sejak pulang dari rapat di gedung kelas 3-E semalam. Dan selalu saja mengelak jika Karma menyuruhnya istirahat.

" coba lihat. Kau memaksa ikut denganku dengan alasan agar kau bisa memastikan aku selamat, tapi kau justru tertidur." Ujar Karma. Ia tau Nagisa mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda temannya itu meskipun temannya tidur. Karma melepas jaketnya dan duduk diatas kursi dikamar itu. kepalanya menengadah. Ia sudah melepaskan Okuda. Baiklah, dia sudah melakukannya. Sekarang apa?

 _" Ne, Karma-kun.. bagaimana perasaanmu pada Okuda?"_

Pertanyaan Nagisa berkeliaran kepala Karma secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana perasaannya? Karma tidak tau jelasnya. Dia pernah mendengar dari beberapa temannya dulu bahwa patah hati itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi.. Karma sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Hatinya tak bisa dibilang benar-benar sakit. Dia hanya tak suka melihat Okuda menangis tadi. Karma tidak pernah suka melihat wanita baik-baik menangis. Apa ini semua karena keegoisannya? Tunggu, bagaimana tadi dengan perasaannya? Karma mengacak rambutnya. Kalau diingat, Karma tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Dan memiliki Okuda mungkin sedikit merubah kenyataan itu. tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ya! Karma tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta itu sendiri. Bahkan saat bersama atau saat kencan dulu, Karma ingat dia hanya akan merangkul Okuda. ia tak pernah memegang tangan Okuda. Saat ini Karma hanya merasa bersalah kepada Okuda. Ya. Hanya itu. jadi?

" Hh.. " Karma menghela nafas lelah. Ia merasa butuh pegangan sekarang. Ia merasa ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenang dirinya. Wajah menangis Okuda masih terbayang diwajahnya. Mungkin dia butuh sedikit vodka? Tidak, dia belum membelinya. Persediaan wine Karma sudah habis sejak kemarin lusa. Karma menoleh dan menatap wajah tenang Nagisa. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati sosok biru itu. dan tanpa ia sadari ia melompat dan memeluk Nagisa. Nagisa otomatis tersentak kaget saat merasakan beban berat ditubuhnya. Matanya mengernyit. Berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. Tapi yang dilihat hanyalah langit-langit kamar dan sejumput warna merah. Tunggu. Kamar? Merah? Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Karma-kun!" seru Nagisa. Karma hanya terkekeh di bahu Nagisa. Nagisa berusaha mendorong sahabatnya.

" Kau kenapa? Kau mabuk?" Tanya Nagisa sambil terus mendorong Karma yng tidak meninggalkan tempatnya sedikitpun.

" Mm.. tidak. persediaan wine-ku habis. Aku belum membelinya. Jadi aku tidak bisa mabuk." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia ingat. Harusnya ia ada didalam mobil milik Karma sambil menunggu pemuda itu. jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Karma?

" Kau.. sudah bertemu dengan Okuda-san?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Sudah~" Jawab Karma.

" Dan?" Karma tak segera menjawab. Nagisa mencoba bersabar. Menunggu cerita sahabatnya itu.

" Dan apa?" Karma balik bertanya. Nagisa melirik surai merah Karma jengkel.

" Dan apa yang terjadi? Kau bertingkah seperti ini karena terjadi sesuatu bukan?" tebak Nagisa.

" Bingo!" kemudian Karma tertawa. Nagisa menggeliat tak nyaman. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan posisi mereka. Tapi Nagisa tau bahwa Karma harusnya tidak tertawa. Karma bertingkah aneh. sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terpukul. Kemudian Karma melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Nagisa juga ikut duduk.

" Maaf, Nagisa.. aku hanya… kurasa aku sedang ingin memeluk sesuatu tadi." Ujar Karma tanpa menoleh. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia menarik tubuh Karma dan menekan kepala sahabatnya di bahunya.

" Bodoh. Kau harusnya membangunkanku dan mengatakan keinginanmu daripada meloncat seperti itu." Ucap Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Mendekap tubuh mungil Nagisa.

" Um. Maafkan aku." Jawabnya. Keduanya berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Karma menjauhkan dirinya dari Nagisa.

" Lebih baik?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum. Nagisa bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

" Um. Terimakasih." Jawab Karma. Nagisa ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Karma yang seperti anak kecil itu.

" Apa kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?" Tawar Nagisa. Ia penasaran. Tentu saja! Tapi ia tak ingin memaksa Karma untuk bercerita. Nagisa melihat Karma tengah menunduk. Nagisa menghela nafas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tak ada respon dari Karma selama lima menit lamanya. Nagisa menyingkap selimutnya.

" hmm.. tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Karma-kun." Nagisa menepuk pundak Karma dan turun dari kasurnya. Karma menatap sahabat birunya yang tengah menguncir rambutnya.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karma.

" Aku belum selesai membaca dokumen dari Koro sensei tadi. Ah, kau letakkan dimana dokumen itu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Tidak. kau harus istirahat. Kau hanya tidur selama 30 menit sejak tadi malam, Nagisa." Karma mengingatkan. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merasa segar, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Bohong! Tidak dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya! Kemudian Karma menarik tangan Nagisa.

" Ne.. Nagisa~ kalau kubilang tidak, kau tidak boleh melanggarnya loh~" Nagisa meringis melihat wajah mengancam Karma. " Lagipula, kau tak akan menemukan dokumen itu kalau aku tidak memberikannya padamu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas lelah.

" Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku kedapur untuk membuat coklat hangat. Aku membutuhkannya saat ini. apa kau mau?" Tawar Nagisa. Karma melepas pegangannya dan berdiri.

" Boleh. Setelah itu kita bisa berbincang di ruang televisi." Usul Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Ide bagus."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Sudah kuduga, pasti nomor 7 itu yang akan menang kali ini." Gumam Karma. Nagisa tertawa dan menyeruput coklatnya.

" Tapi kalau bukan karena nomor 5 itu tiba-tiba enggan bergerak, pasti nomer 5 itu yang akan menang, Karma-kun." Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk manis didepan televisi sambil menonton pacuan kuda.

" Hh.. kuda nomor 5 itu memang sering seperti itu." Karma meraih cangkir coklatnya dan meminumnya. Kemudian ia meletakkannya dimeja dan menoleh. Ditatapnya Nagisa yang tengah asyik menonton.

" Nagisa~" Panggil Karma.

" hm?" Tanya Nagisa tanpa menoleh.

" Kurasa ide awalnya adalah kau membuat coklat hangat dan kita akan berbincang disini bukan?" Karma mengingatkan.

" Um." Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia menoleh.

" Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan dari tadi karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengerjap tak mengerti.

" Bukankah kau yang akan bercerita? Aku menunggumu menceritakan apapun padaku." Lanjut Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Sepertinya memang hanya itu pilihannya.

" Ok, aku sudah berbicara dengan Okuda-chan." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Okuda?

" Dan dia sudah mengakui semua didepanku tadi. Yah, aku merasa lega dia mau jujur dengan perasaannya. Hanya saja.." Wajah menangis Okuda kembali terbayang.

" Karma-kun.." Nagisa menepuk pundaknya.

" Entahlah, Nagisa.. setelah aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, tiba-tiba saja aku.."

" Tunggu. Apa? Kau mengakhiri semua? Maksudmu kau dan Okuda-san.."

" Um. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan khusus lagi, kurasa." Karma tertawa dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Nagisa menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya.

" Karma-kun.. dengarkan aku. Penawar dari sensei memang akan segera selesai. Tapi bukan berarti setelah Okuda-san meminumnya, perasaannya akan kembali seperti dulu. Maksudku, waktu bisa merubah perasaan seseorang, Karma-kun. Mungkin saja Okuda-san akan.."

" aku tau, Nagisa! Aku tau!" Potong Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

" Aku tau kemungkinan itu ada. Tapi kau tau aku tak akan bisa percaya sepenuhnya lagi. Kau tau, dia menangis saat aku mengatakan bahwa kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman. Aku takut dia akan merasa bersalah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilihku. Aku menikahi seseorang yang mencintaiku. Bukan orang yang merasa bersalah denganku, Nagisa." Jelas Karma. Bagi Nagisa, alasan Karma itu tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya, itu belum terjadi! Kenapa Karma begitu takut dengan hal semacam itu? Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Karma-kun, kau belum mengatakan semuanya." Tekan Nagisa. Karma menatap manik biru Nagisa yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

" Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

" Ya. Aku percaya itu, Karma-kun. Tapi kau belum mengatakan semuanya." Karma tertawa kecil.

" kau bertambah cerdas rupanya." Nagisa mendengus mendengar penuturan Karma. Karma tertawa.

" Ya.. aku sempat berfikir lama. Lamaa sekali, Nagisa. Aku memikirkan pertanyaanmu waktu itu. bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Okuda-chan." Nagisa tertegun.

" Dan aku menemukan satu hal. Saat aku melepaskan Okuda tadi, aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya menangis. Tapi hatiku tak berubah. Aku tidak merasa kecewa padanya, atau menyesal karena sudah melepaskannya. Aku.. aku tidak tau dengan perasaanku sendiri." Nagisa menatap Karma khawatir.

" Kau yakin, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma mengangguk.

" Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali adalah membuatnya menangis. Kau tau, Nagisa.. selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang wajar dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih. Aku tak pernah merasa cemburu padanya. Aku bahkan tak pernah menciumnya." Nagisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas.

" aku tau aku bodoh karena baru menyadari itu sekarang. Mungkin kalau kejadian ini tak pernah ada, aku akan menyesal." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menatapnya heran.

" Menyesal? Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Karma menatap manik biru itu dalam.

" Kalau saat itu aku menikah dengannya dan suatu hari setelah pernikahan kami aku akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, apa yang bisa diharapkan, Nagisa? Aku hanya akan menyakitinya." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Aku tidak tau apakah ini kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat ini. tapi.. kalau kau memang merasa begitu, aku turut senang untukmu, Karma-kun." Nagisa berucap tulus. Karma ikut tersenyum.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pagi itu bukit dibelakang kompleks sekolah Kunugigaoka nampak lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

" Jangan lengah! Terus ayunkan pisau kalian!" Suara Karasuma nampak memberi intruksi. Para (mantan) murid kelas 3-E mengikuti intruksinya dengan semangat. Seluruh murid hadir disana

" Yosh! Istirahat sepuluh menit! Setelah ini kita akan berlari mengelilingi gunung!" Karasuma berjalan meninggalkan muridnya yang kini terduduk.

" Tidak kusangka rasanya seperti ini! aku menyesal tidak melatihnya setiap hari." Keluh Okajima.

" Tapi kurasa setidaknya setelah dua hari kita akan terbiasa. Bagaimanapun, kita sudah pernah berlatih seperti ini selama satu tahun." Timpal Sugaya.

" Nah, diantara kita semua, kenapa Nagisa tidak ikut berlatih?" Protes Mimura. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa tengah duduk dipinggir lapangan. Ia tengah asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Koro-sensei. Sesekali matanya tertuju pada kertas-kertas ditangannya. Sebuah Kacamata baca bertengger di kepalanya. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan terurai. Sebuah syal berwarna merah menyembunyikan lehernya.

" Dia adalah satu-satunya murid yang menjadi assassin, Mimura. Jadi dia sudah pasti sangat ahli melakukan ini dan itu." Jelas Maehara.

" Ini dan itu?" Tanya Okajima dengan senyuman aneh. para murid wanita segera melempar death glarenya pada Okajima. Semacam pesan transparan berbunyi: " Jangan coba-coba membayangkan hal aneh tentang Nagisa!"

" Tapi coba lihat penampilannya itu.." Terasaka mengangkat alisnya. " Ia benar-benar perempuan sekarang." Lanjutnya.

" Ya. Perempuan. Entah kenapa aku bahagia mendengar kenyataan itu." Kali ini suara Maehara.

" Betul! Betul!" Timpal lainnya. Mereka kembali memperhatikan Nagisa. Mereka bisa melihat wajah serius Nagisa yang bahkan tak peduli pada syalnya yang dimainkan angin. Nagisa membiarkan syalnya terbuka dan tertiup angin leher putihnya kini terlihat jelas. Nagisa –yang merasa diperhatikan-, menatap gerombolan teman-temannya dan menemukan mereka tengah melihat kearahnya. Nagisa tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya menoleh karena panggilan dari Bitch sensei. Para murid lelaki nampak sumringah mendapat senyuman dari Nagisa.

" sempurnaa." Pikir mereka. Para murid wanita menatap kesal kearah para lelaki. Mereka bersumpah untuk melindungi Nagisa dari perburuan liar para lelaki. Terutama Okajima dan Maehara!

" Hei.. hei.. apa menurutmu Nagisa biasa melakukan tehnik ansatsu milik Bitch sensei?" Tanya Okajima.

" Tidak mungkin! Berhentilah bicara seperti itu!" Kali ini Kataoka sudah mendaratkan pukulannya dikepala Okajima. Isogai tertawa renyah.

" Nagisa bukan Bitch. Jadi berhentilah berharap padanya." Isogai mengingatkan.

" Ugh..aku ingin melihatnya beraksi seperti itu.." Gumam Okajima. Kemudian tiba-tiba Okajima merasa merinding. Ia merasakan aura berbahaya dari balik punggungnya. Perlahan Okajima menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah mendorong sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti pasta gigi kedaam hidungnya. Kemudian Okajima berteriak ngeri saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir dihidungnya.

" Karma-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Karma menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Nagisa bisa melihat Okajima menutup hidungnya.

" Karma! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Okajima. Karma mengangkat bahunya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Hanya mencoba membuktikan bahwa kemampuan prank-ku masih sebagus dulu, mungkin?" Jawab Karma asal. Okajima hanya bisa menatap Karma heran. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tertawa.

" Karma-kun, kau tak perlu mencobanya pada teman sekelasmu bukan? Lagipula melihat persedian wasabi, cabai dan lainnya di lemari dapur, aku tak meragukan itu." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tersenyum melihat Nagisa tertawa. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak suka saat mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya tentang Nagisa tadi. Dan mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Okajima tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk memasukkan wasabi kedalam hidung si mesum itu.

" Nah, semuanya istirahat selesai! Kali ini kita akan membentuk kelompok dan berlari mengelilingi gunung. Tugas kalian mudah sekali. Kalian berlari mengelilingi gunung sambil mencari bahan makanan untuk makan siang." Kali ini suara Koro sensei.

" Hee? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika sensei saja yang mengumpulkan bahan makanannya?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Nurufufufufu~ sensei hanya diperntah oleh Karasuma sensei. Jadi kalian harus bersemangat kalau kalian mau makan siang ini."

 _" Kejam!"_ Pikir mereka sambil melempar tatapan sengit kearah ketiga senseinya. Mereka segera membagi diri sesuai dengan jenis bahan makanan yang akan mereka cari.

" Mm? Nagisa akan ikut kali ini?" Tanya Sugino. Nagisa tengah menguncir rambutnya.

" Um." Jawab Nagisa.

" Tapi.. kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang model laki-laki, Nagisa?" Tanya Kayano. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Aku lebih nyaman dengan pakaian ini, Kayano." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hmm.. tidak.. tidak.. kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Nagisa-chan~" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Nakamura tengah menatap dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

" Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengurus pakaianmu?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa cepat-cepat menggeleng.

" Tidak perlu, Nakamura san. Lagipula Karasuma sensei memesan dalam jumlah yang pas. Jadi, kurasa tak ada seragam extra." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura mendengus kesal.

" Nah semuanya, mengumpulkan bahan makanan, dimulai!" Terdengar suara Koro sensei yang memberi aba-aba. Para murid mulai memasuki hutan. Mereka langsung berpencar saat memasuki hutan. Tim Isogai harus mencari ikan. Tim terasaka mencari kayu bakar. Dan yang lainnya mencari keperluan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. Tim Nagisa sendiri bertugas mencari jamur.

" Diantara semua hal kenapa harus jamur?" Keluh Sugino.

" Betul! Betul! Jamur sangat sulit ditemukan. Belum lagi kita harus menyeleksi jamur yang beracun dan bukan." Timpal Kayano. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu. kita hanya harus menemukan lokasi yang pas untuk pertumbuhan jamur" Ucap Nagisa. Nagisa meraba tanah yang ia injak dan melihat sekeliling.

" Hutan ini terlalu lebat. Mungkin kita harus mencari daerah dengan pohon yang lebih sedikit lagi." Usul Nagisa. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" Ritsu, bisakah kau mendapatkan data tentang hutan ini? kami membutuhkan lokasi dengan pertumbuhan pohon yang tak terlalu lebat semacam ini."

" Ok!"

" Hhh..kau yang sekarang memang sangat mengagumkan, Nagisa.." Sugino mengacak rambutnya. Nagisa tertawa.

" Apa ini? kau memutuskan untuk menggoda Nagisa?" Tanya Kayano. Sugino memerah.

" Tentu saja tidak! lagipula aku tidak yakin Yukiko akan suka." Ujarnya. Nagisa kembali tertawa. Kemudian matanya menelusuri setiap inchi gunung itu. gunung itu tak banyak berubah. Apalagi menurut isogai, mereka tetap mendapat hadiah meskipun gagal membunuh senseinya itu. tapi setelah berembuk, mereka memutuskan menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli gunung tempat gedung kelas 3-E berdiri.

" Merindukan tempat ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Um.. hei! Lihat Karma-kun! Kita pernah bertarung ditempat ini bukan?" Nagisa menunjuk tempat didepannya. tempat pertarungannya dengan Karma saat mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya. Memperebutkan apakah mereka harus membunuh atau menyelamatkan Koro sensei.

" ah.. aku senang sekali saat itu." Gumam Nagisa. Karma mengernyit.

" Kau senang bertengkar denganku?" Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Bukan seperti itu, Karma-kun.. bayangkan, aku menang melawanmu! Melawan Akabane Karma! Dan juga berkat kemenanganku, aku bisa melihat Koro sensei sampai saat ini." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

" Kau tau, aku sempat menyesal menyerah padamu waktu itu." Karma berkata jujur. Nagisa tertawa.

" Kau menyesal? Kukira kau merasa lega karena kau tak perlu lagi takut denganku."

" Aku tak pernah takut denganmu." Jawab Karma. " Lagipula aku menyesal bukan karena dirimu." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Jadi?"

" Aku menyesal karena gurita itu tak mati saja waktu itu." Jawab Karma santai. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya.

" Kenapa?" Karma menghela nafas dan menatap pepohonan didepannya datar. Kemudian ia menoleh. Menatap lurus manik Nagisa.

" Karena dia bahkan tak bisa menemukanmu. Tak bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

" Kau tak perlu menyalahkan sensei, Karma-kun.. lagipula kau tak tau bagaimana tempat itu. sensei sudah pasti tak akan bisa masuk kedalamnya kecuali dalam mode pertahanan mutlaknya. Itupun hanya akan membahayakan sensei." Karma mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Punggungnya bersandar disebuah pohon.

" Tapi, mungkin tuhan memang ingin bermain-main dengan kehidupan kita." Ucap Karma. Nagisa kembali tertawa.

" Kau aneh Karma-kun. Membicarakan tentang tuhan? Itu sama sekali bukan gayamu."

" Ya.. tapi itu benar, Nagisa. Kalau kau mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi dikehidupanmu sekarang kau pasti menemukannya. Menemukan betapa kita sama sekali tak punya kuasa dengan takdir. Kau yang dulunya dipaksa untuk berpakaian wanita, sekarang bahkan dengan rela memakainya. Bahkan.." Karma memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Kemudian ia menatap Nagisa. Nagisa hanya menatapnya heran.

" Tuhan bisa melakukan sesuatu diluar akal manusia. Ia bahkan bisa membalikkan perasaan hanya dalam satu malam." Ucap Karma. Nagisa membeku. Tatapan Karma begitu dalam. Nagisa bahkan tak bisa berpindah dari mata Karma. Pucat memenuhinya. Memenuhi kepalanya. Kenapa Karma menatapnya seperti itu? apa maksud perkataannya barusan? Nagisa masih terdiam saat sosok merah itu meninggalkannya untuk berkumpul dengan sugino dan Kayano.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **-TBC**

 **Nurufufufufu~ kok saya makin sadis ya kayanya XD*plak**

 **NamikhraKyra-san: wkwkwkwk ending klise ya? Ah, saya juga penasaran saya bakalan bikin ending gimana ya?*plak Terimakasih sudah mamppir ^^**

 **Takamiya HAruki-san: hehehehe padahal saya ingat selalu pesan Takamiya-san. Ternyata masih banyak ya? Wkwkwkwk maafkan author ini.. kalau typo, laptop author memang aneh** **L** **jadi harap maklum XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **SNJ: aku juga ga tegaaa#woi!. Tapi kalaupun tak ada manami, rencananya author simpen buat author sendiri XD*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Yamashita Takumi: Ah, terimakasih banyak sudah mengikuti cerita ini ^^. Ya, aka nada waktunya suatu saat nanti XD.**

 **Hanya seorang Fujoshi: hehehehe.. itu hanya hasutan.. hasutaaan.. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Vincentiusmickey: Iya ada kok ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan untuk semua pembaca yang sabar, yang sudah PM, Follow dan favorit, terimakasih banyaaak. I love you ^^**

 **Jaa!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yusei Matsui sensei**

 **Decision ( After time) by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung kehororan, keOOc-an yang nyata. Diharapkan membawa obat sesak nafas saat membaca.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter 10**

" Huaaaaah… tidak kusangka rasanya akan seperti ini!" Keluh Okajima.

" Kukira kau fotografer terkenal sekarang." Ledek Maehara. Okajima melirik Maehara kesal.

" Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mengelilingi gunung ini, Maehara!" Muramatsu tertawa.

" Tapi menjadi fotografer itu berarti kau akan berlari kesana kemari mencari sudut yang tepat bukan?" Tanya Yoshida. Okajima hanya menggerutu pelan. Disudut lainnya, para wanita nampak sibuk bercerita. Entah bergosip atau hanya cerita biasa. Yang pasti saat itu mereka nampak semangat mendengarkan kisah Bitch senseinya.

" Hei, aku tak melihat Nagisa." Celetuk isogai. Disebelahnya, Maehara dan beberapa orang menoleh mencari sosok biru itu.

" Kau benar. Sejak dia mempertontonkan keahliannya membersihkan perabotan makan dengan tentakelnya, dia tak terlihat." Jawab Sugino.

" Tapi kau tau, aku berfikir, Nagisa akan jadi istri yang ideal! Bayangkan dia sangat terampil memasak dan membersihkan segala sesuatu sekarang!" Seru Maehara semangat.

" Hmm.. sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Hinata kalau kau berniat menikahi Nagisa." Isogai memasang kuda-kuda untuk bengkit dari tidurnya. Maehara dengan segera menahannya.

" Kau bisa membuatku terbunuh, Isogai!" Keluhnya. Para pemuda itu lantas tertawa geli. Nagisa memang menjadi topic yang cukup menarik untuk dibahas.

" Minna.." Suara renyah itu membuat semua kepala diruangan itu menolah. Lihat, yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan tengah berdiri diambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah gulungan, kabel, ditangannya. Isogai dan Kataoka – yang untungnya masih saja sigap seperti dulu- segera membantu Nagisa membawa barang-barang itu.

" Gezz.. harusnya kalian bisa sesigap mereka berdua." Gumam Bitch sensei.

" Mereka hanya terlahir seperti itu, Bitch sensei. Lagipula Nagisa bisa menggunakan tentakelnya. Iya kan?" Tanya Sugaya. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

" Kau benar, Sugaya. Tapi sayangnya aku harus mengistirahatkan tentakelku dulu setelah berburu tadi." Jawabnya.

" Hee? Tentakel juga butuh istirahat?" Tanya Mimura. Nagisa hanya mengangguk.

" Tentu saja butuh. Karena tentakel bisa dibilang bukan bagian dari tubuhmu. Dia bisa marah kalau kau memaksanya bekerja." Jawab Itona datar. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Ia lupa dengan Itona yang pernah memiliki tentakel.

" Tapi Koro sensei sepertinya tak pernah lelah. Kecuali jika dia diserang dengan kecepatan yang sama dengannya sih." Koreksi Fuwa.

" Tidak.. tentu saja tidak, Fuwa-san." Kali ini Kayano menjawab. " Koro sensei tak akan kelelahan karena tentakel itu sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Kalau kita ingin menggunakan tentakel sesuka hati, maka kita harus menerima resikonya."

" Resiko?"

" Um. Menukar tubuh kita ke bentuk yang lain." Jawab Itona.

" Nurufufufu~ kalian semakin berfikir kritis sekarang. Sensei bangga sekali." Koro sensei – yang entah sejak kapan- kini berdiri disamping Nagisa. Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Isogai dan Kataoka. Memasang beberapa layar dan kabel didepan kelas. Para murid mulai sibuk berdiskusi kembali. Saat itulah pintu terbuka. Karma menggaruk kepalanya dan melangkah mendekati Nagisa.

" Ne, Nagisa.. aku sudah mencari barang yang kau minta. Apa ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Um. Dan kau memilih warna merah?" Tanya Nagisa. Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kabelnya.

" Yah.. kurasa selain biru, kau akan cocok dengan warna merah. Ini adalah warna terbaik!" Nagisa mendengus setengah tertawa.

" Yah, meskipun aku lebih suka memakai hitam atau biru tua." Gumam Nagisa. Gumaman itu tidak pelan. Karma tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kau tak pernah bilang kau suka warna hitam." Nagisa menarik kabel didepannya dan menoleh.

" Tapi ini akan kugunakan untuk menyusup, Karma-kun. Dan warna hitam adalah yang terbaik."

" Oh ayolah.. kau hanya belum mencobanya." Seringai Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya pasrah diiringi suara tawa Karma. Nagisa menyambungkan kabel terakhir dengan laptop didepannya.

" Nah, selanjutnya.." Nagisa bergumam sambil mengeluarkan Ponselnya. " Ritsu, kau bisa berpindah di laptopku bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Ritsu muncul dan trsenyum.

" Tentu saja!" Jawabnya. Kemudian Nagisa membuka gulungan kertas ditangannya.

" Koro sensei, sudah siap." Lapor Nagisa.

" Nyunya? Sensei kira kau yang akan menjelaskannya." Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa kecil.

" Tidak, sensei.. kurasa sensei saja."

" Tapi Nagisa, kau yang lebih tau tempat itu." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Sensei, kita akan membahas rencananya. Aku hanya asistenmu dalam kasus ini. kau ingat?" Nagisa menolak. Koro sensei tertawa.

" Karena itulah aku memberimu perintah untuk menjelaskan rencananya. Lagipula pasti akan lebih mudah jika kau sekalian menjelaskan seluk beluk tempat itu. jangan khawatir, Ritsu akan membantumu." Jawab Koro sensei. Ritsu muncul di layar bewarna putih yang sudah terubung dengan laptop Nagisa.

" Hai'! serahkan padaku." Jawabnya. Nagisa tersenyum pasrah. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah meja guru dan mengetuk meja agar semua perhatian teralih kearahnya.

" Maafkan aku mengganggu keasyikan kalian, tapi kita akan mulai diskusinya." Ucap Nagisa. Para murid segera menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ia sedang menjadi guru disebuah sekolah.

" Seperti yang kita semua tahu, kita akan menyusup kedalam laboratorium bawah laut itu. tempat itu saat ini termasuk tempat yang keamanannya ketat. Tidak seperti dulu saat aku masih tinggal disana." Nagisa memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah layar dibelakangnya. Ritsu menampilkan grafik bangunan itu.

" Kalian bisa lihat, pintu masuk kearah lab itu sangat tersembunyi. Jika kalian melihat, dari luar itu hanya sebuah mercusuar biasa. Jadi, jika kita tiba-tiba berada di tempat itu, sudah pasti akan sangat mencurigakan. Kita bahas tehnisnya nanti dulu. Sekarang, Ritsu akan menjelaskan seluk beluk tempat itu." Nagisa mempersilahkan.

" Hai'! setelah menyusup kedalam jaringannya, tempat itu memang bukan tempat yang dulu. Namun tidak berubah total. Hanya ada beberapa ruang yang berubah fungsi." Ritsu menjelaskan. Kemudian ia menampilkan lorong-lorong dan beberapa ruangan didasar lautan itu. sesekali ia menampilkan gambar yang berhasil ia tangkap. Dan salah satunya adalah gambar Asano yang terkulai lemas diatas sebuah balok – yang tak bisa diilang tempat tidur- panjang. Nagisa bisa melihat Okuda melebarkan matanya. Sedangkan Karma menyipitkan matanya.

" Nah, jadi tujuan kita adalah menyusup keruangan ini." Nagisa menujuk sebuah ruangan tempat Asano disekap.

" Sepertinya kita tak bisa bergerak bersamaan. Akan sangat menyulitkan jika terlalu banyak orang." Isogai mengusap dagunya. Nagisa mengangguk setuju.

" Karena itu, kita butuh strategi dan pembagian tugas. Dan kutegaskan, aku bukan ketua dari misi ini. jadi, menurut kalian, siapa yang akan memimpin pergerakan ini?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hm? Bukankah kita masih punya Karasuma sensei?" Tanya Maehara.

" Sayangnya, Karasuma sensei sudah punya tugas sendiri dalam pengepungan ini. dia akan membawahi bawahannya sendiri. Yah.. kita akan tetap menerima komando darinya. Tapi untuk taktik dan strategi, kitalah yang menentukan." Terang Nagisa. Para murid nampak berfikir.

" Hmm.. kalau untuk mengatur strategi dan menggerakkan sejumlah orang dalam permainan macam ini.." Hinata mengernyit mendengar komentar Maehara. Permainan?

" Karma. Kurasa dia orang yang tepat." Celetuk Itona dari belakang sana.

" Haah?" Karma menoleh malas.

" Um! Benar! Kurasa Karma akan sangat cocok untuk tugas itu." Seru Isogai.

" Kenapa tak kau saja, Isogai?" Tanya Karma. Isogai tertawa.

" Kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk tugas lain, ketua!" Jawab Isogai. Nagisa tersenyum. Karma yang memang seorang birokrat dan pandai menggerakkan dari balik layar. Kenapa tidak?

" Baiklah, sepertinya semua setuju kau yang memimpin, Karma-kun." Ucap Nagisa. Karma hanya memberi tatapan malasnya.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kalian harus bekerja keras untuk semua rencanaku." Jawaban Karma sukses membuat tim Terasaka bersin. Entah kenapa seketika mereka berfirasat buruk. Kecuali Itona tentunya.

" Nah, akan kuberikan datanya padamu nanti, Karma-kun. Kau bisa menyusun rencananya dengan data yang sudah kukumpulkan ini. sekarang, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan latihan kita. Karasuma sensei akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Dan Karma-kun, mungkin kita harus berdiskusi tentang kelompok dan tugas mereka. Jadi, kau tak keberatan untuk melewatkan jam latihan bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Ok~ tapi kurasa kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku menjadi lebih lamban atau lebih lemah dari mereka." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar. Rapat itu ditutup dan para murid yang masih mengeluh lelah – Okajima bahkan bersumpah punggungnya mengalami penuaan dini- dengan enggan beranjak untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Nagisa sendiri membereskan segala macam perlengkapan hasil rapat tadi. Karma melangkah mendekati biru muda.

" Jadi, kita akan membahas ini dimana?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh.

" Hmm.. aku hanya punya pilihan diruang kelas ini, Karma-kun. Ada ide?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

" Ok~.setelah kau bereskan barang-barang ini, kita akan pergi untuk membahas beberapa hal itu ditempatku." Nagisa menatap karma heran. 'ditempatnya'?

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Angin semilir memainkan rambut Nagisa. Karma tersenyum sembari melirik gadis disebelahnya yang nampak tengah mengagumi tempat itu.

" aku tak pernah tau bahwa digunung ini ada tempat seperti ini." Gumam Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

" Kau hanya kurang membolos saat itu, Nagisa. Kau terlalu rajin." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mendengus.

" Aku ingat kau pernah memanggilku pemalas, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa. Karma cepat-cepat mengernyit.

" Kapan?" Tanyanya. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Saat kita merebutkan kenyataan tentang nyawa Koro sensei." Jawab Nagisa. Karma nampak berfikir kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

" Hm.. aku ingat." Jawabnya. Kemudian mereka mulai berdiskusi tentang rencana penyusupan dengan membagi tim, sampaimenentukan anggota dalam setiap kelompok. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, keduanya sudah selesai dengan diskusi itu. Nagisa membaca ulang kertas ditangannya sedangkan Karma memilih berbaring menikmati semilir angina. Matanya terpejam. Nagisa memperhatikan wajah itu dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mulai membaca kertas itu lagi.

" Hmm.. sejauh ini, kurasa tak ada masalah." Nagisa memperhatikan kertas ditangannya.

" Kau yakin tak ingin sekelompok dengan Okuda-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma yang tengah berbaring membuka matanya. Kemudian duduk dan menatap manik biru Nagisa.

" Tidak. kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Karma-kun, sejauh ini yang mereka manfaatkan jelas kau, Okuda-san dan Asano-kun. Maksudku, kau bisa melindunginya kalau kau bersamanya." Jelas Nagisa.

" Kau mau bilang bahwa Okuda butuh perlindungan dariku?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" Tidak. maksudku aku yakin dia kuat. tapi, bukankah akan lebih aman begitu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma meraih kertas ditangan Nagisa dan membacanya lagi.

" Tidak. dia sudah dikelilingi oleh Isogai, Maehara dan Terasaka. Kurasa mereka sudah cukup membantu." Jawab Karma. " Hmm.. biar kubaca lagi.. Tim A akan bertugas memudahkan penyusupan. Tim B akan bertugas mengalihkan perhatian dan Tim C akan bertugas membawa asano keluar." Karma mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nagisa.

" Kau yakin tidak akan ikut tim C?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Tidak. aku akan tetap di tim B."

" Jadi kau ingin satu kelompok denganku, hm?" Nagisa tertawa.

" Karma-kun! Kau masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini?" Ucap Nagisa. Kemudian Nagisa terdiam.

" Tapi.. kurasa kau harus masuk di tim C, Karma-kun." Nagisa menengadah. " Maksudku, Tim C butuh orang untuk mengawal mereka keluar. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan mereka. Hanya saja, kau adalah pengatur strategi. Dan menempatkanmu di tim paling beresiko akan nampak sangat salah. Kau bisa terlibat bahaya. Dan itu berarti mengancam semuanya."

" Karena itu aku menawarkanmu mengawal mereka, Nagisa."

" Tidak, Karma-kun. Kau yang harus bersama mereka sampai akhir. Maksudku, jika aku bersama tim C, mereka akan mengejar Tim C! karena aku ada disana. Kau ingat betul siapa target mereka sebenarnya bukan?" Nagisa mencoba mengingatkan.

" Nagisa, justru karena kaulah target mereka sebenarnya, kau harus menjauhi mereka. Atau kau bisa-"

" Aku bisa membahayakan kalian." Potong Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

" Dengarkan aku, Karma-kun. Misi kita adalah membawa Asano keluar dari tempat itu. dan kalau aku ikut bersama tim C yang akan membawa asano, kemungkinan gagal itu akan membengkak. Karena jika mereka menemukanku, mereka tak akan segan-segan bertindak. Dan jika begitu, maka Tim C dan asano jelas dalam masalah besar. Karena itu, izinkan aku menjadi pengalih untuk misi ini." Tegas Nagisa. Karma mengernyit.

" Nagisa, kau membuat Tim B hanya tinggal kau seorang. Kau mengusirku dari tim B, kau tau?" Nagisa kembali tertawa.

" Aku tidak mengusirmu, Karma-kun. Aku hanya menempatkanmu ditempat yang benar." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam dan menatap kertas ditangannya.

" Hhh.. kalau diingat, aku belum pernah meminta maaf padamu ya, Karma-kun." Karma menoleh dan menemukan Nagisa tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

" Gomennasai. Karena aku, kalian jadi harus kesusahan begini. Semuanya jadi berantakan. Maafkan aku, Karma-kun." Nagisa menekuk lututnya. Kemudian meletakkan dagunya diatas lutut. Membiarkan angin memainkan rambutnya. Manik biru itu menatap lurus kedepan. Karma memperhatikan gadis biru itu dalam diam. Kenapa pula Nagisa harus minta maaf? Bagi Karma, ini sama sekali bukan salah Nagisa. Ini bisa menjadi salah siapapun. Tapi Karma tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Karena pasti itu akan berujung pada takdir. Wajah mungil itu nampak teduh. Entah kenapa Karma merasa hatinya gaduh. ia tak ingin Nagisa menjadi pengalih seorang diri. Tapi Nagisa benar, ia harus menjadi pengalih. Karena Nagisa sungguh akan menjadi pengalih yang tepat. Lantas? Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu? Pikiran Karma kusut. Ia mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. ia takut. Tentu saja! Ia takut mereka akan mendapatkan Nagisa. Karena jujur saja, bagi Karma ini seperti memakan umpan mereka. Bukankah mereka menahan asano karena mereka ingin Nagisa datang kepada mereka? Dan Karma tau, tepat saat Asano berhasil dikeluarkan, sudah pasti mereka akan melepaskan Asano dan membuat Nagisa sibuk. Dan lagi-lagi Nagisa benar. Terlalu berbahaya jika Karma menempatkan teman-temannya dalam tim yang sama dengan Nagisa. Tapi Nagisa tentu tidak bisa sendirian bukan? Bagaimana jika mereka bermain curang dan membawa Nagisa lagi? Bagaimana jika Nagisa harus menghilang lagi? Demi apapun, Karmalah yang bertanggung jawab dalam misi ini. dan Karma yakin ia sendiri tak mau Nagisa menghilang lagi.

" Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Karma-kun." Tegur Nagisa pelan. Karma tersentak.

" Hee~ kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berfikir sedangkan dalam situasi ini, kau bisa aja terlibat bahaya?"

" aku sudah sangat sering terlibat bahaya, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa cepat.

" Aku bahkan seorang pembunuh. Pekerjaan itu bukan pekerjaan biasa." Lanjutnya. Karma tau. Sangat tahu bagaimana berbahayanya menjadi seorang pembunuh.

" Ne, Nagisa.. kau tak berniat memainkan permainan mereka bukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh.

" Karma-kun, kadang kita harus menjalankan kemauan lawan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan." Karma menoleh

" Kau berniat menyerahkan dirimu?" Tanyanya.

" Tergantung. Tapi opsi itu 70% bisa terjadi." Jawab Nagisa.

" Kau gila?! Lantas untuk apa kita bekerja sama seperti ini?"

" Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan Asano kembali, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

" Tapi kau.. Nagisa, dengarkan aku. Kau menyerahkan dirimu dan kami membawa Asano keluar. Setelah itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Nagisa terdiam.

" Aku.. yang pasti aku akan memastikan kalian keluar dengan selamat terlebih dahulu." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa tak percaya.

" Kau bahkan tak punya rencana!" Keluh Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

" Karma-kun.. akhir-akhir ini aku berfikir.. kenapa mereka menginginkanku sebagai kelinci percobaannya? Aku tidak pernah tau apa alasannya. Koro sensei pernah bilang. Bahwa cara membunuhku masih diliputi rasa putus asa. Dan kurasa aku belum bisa membuangnya. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian merasakan apa yang sudah pernah kurasakan. Kau bisa membayangkannya.. bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian tertangkap dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh mereka? Bagaimana keluarga mereka? Bagaimana kehidupan kalian yang sudah kalian bangun selama ini?" Nagisa memainkan jarinya. Karma menatap gadis biru itu geram.

" dan kau ingin bilang bahwa kehidupanmu bukanlah hal yang penting?" bentak Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menoleh.

" Dibandingkan melihat nyawa kalian terancam? Ya." Jawab Nagisa tegas. Karma terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan mulai memuncak.

" Hentikan bersikap bodoh, Nagisa. Misi ini jelas memiliki tujuan. Dan aku ingat kita tak berniat melakukan pertukaran apapun dalam misi ini. aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tak akan menyerahkan dirimu!"

" Dan kenapa kau sangat marah?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa kau untukku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Ia menatap manik pucat itu dalam. Siapa dia? Siapa dia untuk seorang Akabane Karma? Siapa dia untuk si rambut merah yang nyaris sempurna itu? Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

" Karma-kun, aku tau kau melakukan ini semua karena aku adalah temanmu. Dan akupun melakukan ini semua karena kalian adalah temanku." Nagisa bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap lurus hamparan hijau dibawahnya.

" Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak akan mundur, Karma-kun. Aku akan berusaha membuat kita semua selamat. Termasuk diriku. Tapi.." Nagisa menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Karma yang juga tengah melihat kearahnya.

" Berjanjilah Karma-kun.. jangan cegah aku jika dengan menyerahkan diriku itu berarti bisa menyelamatkan yang lain. Kau harus memikirkan nyawa teman-teman terlebih satu nyawa tidak akan sebanding dengan belasan nyawa lainnya bukan?" Karma terdiam. Ia bisa menangkap point dari ucapan Nagisa. Karma bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri didepan Nagisa. Nagisa benar. Ia harus mencari nilai maksimalnya. Tapi Karma tak ingin mengakui itu. ia berjalan dan berlalu dari hadapan Nagisa tanpa membalas ucapan Nagisa. Tidak. karena otaknya terasa lebih mengerti sekarang. Bahwa satu nyawa yang tengah menjadi perdebatan mereka saat itu, bahkan bernilai seribu nyawa untuk seorang Akabane Karma

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Malam itu bukit kelas 3-E nampak ramai. Para murid tengah duduk dibawah balutan langit yang menghitam dan bertaburan bintang. Sebuah api unggun besar menyala ditengah-tengah mereka. Masing-masing bercerita tentang apa saja yang pernah mereka alami dalam jarak 8 tahun itu. Nakamura bahkan berniat menceritakan proses persalinan yang ia jalani saat melahirkan putrinya, Hoshi. Nagisa duduk disebelah Koro sensei. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ujug syal merah yang ia lilitkan dilehernya. Nampak bosan. Koro sensei melingkarkan tentakelnya di pundak Nagisa. Kemudian Nagisa bisa merasakan sesuatu memasuki telinganya.

" Nah, katakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Karma-kun?" Suara senseinya terdengar. Nagisa menoleh kearah senseinya yang sedang menanggapi tawaran dari Hazama tentang Koro sensei menjadi bahan percobaannya untuk sebuah kutukan baru yang ia dapat beberapa hari yang lalu. Nagisa tertawa datar.

" Tidak ada, kurasa." Gumam Nagisa. Koro sensei terdiam. Kemudian ia bangkit dan memohon diri sebentar. Ia memberi isyarat pada Nagisa agar mengikutinya. Nagisapun berdiri dan mengikuti Koro sensei. Tanpa ia tau, sepasang manik mercury menatap punggung mungilnya. Sebenarnya Karma bisa saja menyelinap dan mengikuti kedua makhluk itu. toh sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak SMP ia menghilang dari kelas. Tapi kali ini Karma menahan diri. Karma masih tidak bisa menerima opini Nagisa. Dan sayangnya ia tak bisa mengucapkan sangkalannya. Nagisa berjalan menatap punggung senseinya itu. ia tersenyum kecil. Senseinya itu selalu menjadi tempat Nagisa mengutarakan segalanya. Koro sensei melompat dan mendarat diatas atap sekolah. Nagisa menatap sosok kuning itu sweatdrop.

" Fufufufu.. kita bicara disini saja, Nagisa." Ajak Koro sensei. Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan menjejakkannya dibumi. Kemudian tentakel itu menahan dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Nagisa mendarat dengan sukses diatas atap sekolahnya. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat disebelah Koro sensei. Koro sensei dengan cepat menyiapkan meja dan teh hangat diatasnya. Ia juga mengambilkan selembar selimut lembut dan menyampirkannya di bahu Nagisa.

" Terimakasih, sensei." Ucap Nagisa sambil membenkan letak selimutnya. Kemudian keduanya terjebak hening beberapa saat.

" Bagaimana rapatmu dengan Karma-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei akhirnya.

" Lancar. Kami sudah membagi kelompok untuk misi ini." Jawab Nagisa sekenanya.

" biar sensei tebak. Kau dan Karma-kun satu kelompok, benar?" Nagisa tertawa.

" Tadinya." Jawab Nagisa singkat.

" Tadinya?" Koro sensei menatap Nagisa heran.

" Um. Kami menjadikan 3 tim dalam misi ini. tim A bertugas memudahkan jalannya penyusupan."

" Hmm..hmm.. harus mengalihkan perhatian dipintu masuk."

" Um. Dan tim B bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan didalam." Koro sensei menoleh.

" Tapi itu akan jadi tugas yang berbahaya sekali." Nagisa tersenyum.

" Aku tau. Maksudku, kami tau."

" Siapa saja?" Tanya Koro sensei.

" huh?"

" Siapa saja yang berada di Tim B?" Tanya Koro sensei lagi. Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

" aku dan Karma-kun sudah berdiskusi tentang ini. maksudku, dalam misi ini aku sama sekali tak ingin siapapun dari mereka terlibat bahaya. Karena itu.."

" Karena itu tim B hanya ada kau dan Karma-kun. Benar?" Tebak Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Tidak sensei.. Karma-kun adalah ahli strategi kami. Jadi dia sama sekali tak boleh terlibat bahaya." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei terdiam.

" Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal kau saja di Tim B?" Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian gadis biru itu menghela nafas dan menatap malam berbintang diatasnya.

" Lagipula, jika aku yang menjadi umpan, Tim C akan dengan mudah mengeluarkan Asano dari sana." Lanjut Nagisa. Koro sensei tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Nagisa. Ia mengusap rambut biru itu dan ikut menengadahkan kepalanya.

" Nagisa, sensei selalu mengingatkanmu tentang visimu yang harusnya tak boleh dimiliki hitman manapun." Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Aku tau sensei. Tapi aku belum bisa menghilangkannya." Sela Nagisa.

" Kau harus. Coba fikirkan, Nagisa. Kau bisa saja menjadi umpan yang bagus. Bahkan sensei bisa memperkirakan keberhasilan misi ini mencapai 100% jika kau yang menjadi umpannya. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal. Orang yang mengutusmu sama sekali tak ingin melakukan pertukaran apapun. Ingat, kau hanya menjalankan misi yang diberikan Karasuma. Bukan menjalankan misimu sendiri, Nagisa." Koro sensei mengingatkan. Nagisa terdiam.

" Nagisa, kami semua tentu tak ingin mengorbankan siapapun diantara kalian. Sehebat apapun kalian, selihai apapun kalian. Karena itu, jangan pernah memonopoli permainan dengan alasan keselamatan mereka. Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

" sensei, aku sudah memikirkannya. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin mereka semua terlibat bahaya hanya karena-"

" Sensei mengerti. Tapi kau tak pernah tau, Nagisa." Potong Koro sensei. Nagisa menatap senseinya bingung.

" Kau tak pernah melihat wajah mereka yang sedih saat kau menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu bukan? Bahkan sensei baru menemukan diri mereka yang sempat mereka buang karena merasa bersalah atas hilangnya dirimu beberapa minggu yang lalu." Nagisa terhenyak. ia.. tak pernah memikirkannya.

" Nagisa, bagi mereka kau berharga. Sensei tak ingin melihat mereka seperti itu lagi. Kalau kau ingin membuat mereka bahagia, maka kau harus mengubah misi pribadimu. Misimu bukan lagi membuat mereka selamat separah apapun kondisimu. Tapi bagaimana caranya setelah misi itu berakhir, kalian semua akan bertemu kembali ditempat ini untuk mengadakan pesta keberhasilan. Bagaimana? Itu lebih menyenangkan bukan?" Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Um, sensei. Maafkan aku." Jawab Nagisa.

" Nah, kalau kau sudah mengerti, sensei harap kau tidak bertindak gegabah. Dan sebagai partner kerjamu kali ini, sensei memerintahkan agar kau kembali ketempat ini setelah misi itu. dan sensei akan bergabung denganmu dalam misi ini." Ujar koro sensei. Nagisa kembali tersenyum.

" Hmm.. oh ya.. sensei lupa. Tadi Maehara dan beberapa anak laki-laki mendatangi sensei dan menanyakan apakah sensei punya fotomu dalam balutan gaun atau foto saat kau sedang bertugas dengan Irina sensei." Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya.

" Untuk apa mereka menanyakan itu?" Tanyanya. Koro sensei berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

" Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kau memiliki pesona yang membutakan mereka. Nagisa mendengus setengah tertawa. Pipinya merona.

" Kau membuatku terdengar seperti Maehara saat kita masih sekolah, sensei." Keluhnya. Koro sensei mengeluarkan suara Nurufufufu-nya dan terus menggoda Nagisa. Dibawah sana, ditengah-tengah keramaian para murid kelas 3-E, Karma melepas headsetnya dan tersenyum.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **Hhh… beginilah jadinya XD. Saya tau chapter ini agak aneh gimanaa gitu XD.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: hehehe…terimakasih. Semoga saja saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan baik. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **NamikhraKyra: hehehe sepertinya begitu. Karma baru jatuh cinta* tebar wasabi. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **SNJ: Terimakasih :D. semoga tetap menghibur yaaa ^^/ terimakasih sudah mampir.**

 **Denia: saya semangat saya semangat. Jaringannya yang nggak XD. Terimakasih untuk semangat dan reviewnya ^^**

 **BlueSky Shin: buat Karma cemburu itu… sesuatu*plak. Besok aja deh. Sekarang buat karma kesel dulu XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Faira: Terimakasih ^^. Semoga menghibur :D**

 **Angelic yet Demonic: Dia hanya kurang berlatih mengungkapkan perasaan B-). Gantung? Saya bingung saya abis gantung apa#dilempar. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Kyunauzumi: Iya.. terimakasih untuk dukungannya ;)**

 **Fallyn: hehehe.. saya terlanjur nulis ini (?). Nagisa bersama teman cowoknya mau ngapain*eh. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Frwt: dia memang kawaaiii. Ok, terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan untuk semua yang membaca, follow fav, review,pm, terimakasih banyaak.. I love you #hug.**

 **Jaa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yusei Matsui sensei**

 **Decision ( After time) by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung kehororan, keOOc-an yang nyata. Diharapkan membawa obat sesak nafas saat membaca.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter 11**

Mobil- mobil itu berhenti melaju saat sebuah papan sambutan nampak dimata para mantan murid kelas 3-E. tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, para murid keluar dari mobil dan menatap papan itu sejenak. Tak ada yang berkomentar. Semua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya okajima yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengerjapkan mata membuka mulutnya.

"Serius ini tempatnya? Kau tidak main-main bukan, Nagisa?"Tanya Okajima. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Tidak. aku tak bercanda jika ini yang jadi masalahnya, Okajima." Jawabnya. Semua murid menatap tempat didepan mereka tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? didepan mereka terhampar berbagai macam wahana permainan. Singkatnya, itu hanya taman bermain biasa!

"Tch. Ini sangat berbeda dari yang dipikirkan." Gumaman Terasaka terdengar. Karma tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Terasaka.. setidaknya kau tidak terlalu takut sekarang." Ujarnya.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" Teriak Terasaka.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Isogai. Karma-masih tersenyum santai- menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja kita akan langsung bergerak. Setidaknya menurut Ritsu jam kerja mereka dipastikan akan mulai dalam satu jam lagi. Jadi sekarang mungkin masih sedikit dari mereka yang datang. Benar kan, Ritsu?" Tanya Karma.

"Tentu! Aku sudah mengawasi mereka beberapa hari ini." Jawab Ritsu.

"Bagus. Dan Mimura, bagaimana dengan persiapannya?" Karma menoleh kearah Mimura. Mimura mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sempurna! Lagipula hal ini menguntungkan kedua pihak. Mereka akan datang dalam 5 menit membawa barang yang kau minta." Ujar Mimura.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita bergerak sekarang!" Maehara mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hiroto, kau terlalu mencolok! Kita hanya akan menjadi pengunjung yang normal!" Tegur Hinata. Maehara hanya tertawa datar. Karma melirik gadis disampingnya.

"Kau siap, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum sambil menaikkan tudung kepalanya. Menutupi surai yang kini sewarna dengan milik Karma.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Nagisa. kemudian mereka memulai misi mereka.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Rencana mereka sebenarnya bukanlah rencana yang rumit. Justru menurut Karasuma Tadaomi, itu adalah rencana yang amat sederhana. Diam-diam pria itu tersenyum mengingat murid-muridnya. Kemudian ia membaca kertas ditangannya. Kertas berisi rencana murid-muridnya.

"Ternyata memang mereka sudah bisa secerdik ini." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia berbalik untuk menemukan wanita pirangnya tengah menatapnya dari ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah waktunya." Ujar Irina Jelavic. Karasuma tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita harus memastikan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka." Karasuma meraih jasnya dan memakainya sembari berjalan menyusul istrinya.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Plan A

Tidak sulit membuat sebuah keributan didekat mercusuar yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju tempat tujuan. Taman bermain yang memang ramai adalah keuntungan yang bisa diambil oleh Nagisa dan yang lainnya. Dan disanalah mereka. Berlagak sebagai pengunjung yang tengah menikmati pemandangan laut yang tenang. Dan disaat itulah, Mimura datang diikuti beberapa 'krunya'.

"Eh? Apa akan ada pengambilan film?"

"Bukankah itu Koki Mimura, sutradara dari film yang sedang terkenal saat ini?"

"Wah, siapa aktornya?"

Dan desas-desus mulai ramai terdengar. Dalam hati Mimura tersenyum. Sepertinya mencari perhatian ditempat umum macam ini bukan hal yang sulit. Mimura mulai memberi intruksi untuk menyetting tempatnya disekitar Mercusuar. Kemudian ia memperhatikan pintu masuk yang nampak dijaga oleh dua orang berjas hitam. Mimura meraih kerah jaketnya dan menariknya.

"Ada dua orang, Karma. Aku tak melihat ada yang aneh. jadi kurasa mereka tak berbahaya sama sekali." Ujar Mimura. Diujung sana, Karma tersenyum.

 _"Ok~ tetap pada rencana."_ Mimura tesenyum. Kemudian ia bisa melihat sekelompok orang mendekatinya. Mimura mengangkat alisnya. Apa itu?

"Tenang, Mimura. Itu hanya anak buah Karasuma sensei. Dia mengirim mereka untuk membantu sandiwara ini." Ujar Yada dibelakangnya. Mimura hanya ber oh ria. Kemudian Mimura melangkah menuju tempatnya untuk pura-pura melihat skripnya. Orang kiriman Karasuma mulai membentuk lingkaran menghalangi orang-orang yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Kemudian sorakan bertambah riuh saat Kayano memasuki arena. Sesekali Kayano menyapa para pengunjung. Kemudian Kayano berjalan kearah Mimura.

"Ne, Mimura.. ini tidak akan disiarkan di televisi bukan?" Tanya Kayano pelan. Mimura tersenyum.

"Err.. aku tidak bisa berjanji, Kayano-chan. Lagipula butuh usaha untuk menyewa alat-alat ini tanpa krunya. Direkturku tidak akan suka jika aku tak memberinya rekaman sesuai dengan yang kujanjikan padanya." Ujar Mimura.

"Hee? Kukira ini hanya salah satu dari rencana saja!"

"Kau benar. Yang jelas, kau boleh marah pada Karma nanti." Jawab Mimura pelan. Kayano menghela nafas. Baru satu minggu yang lalu ia mengumumkan bahwa ia akan vakum sejenak dari dunia penuh sorotan kamera!

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. " Kayano menyerah dan berjalan kearah mobil yang berisi kostum dan beberapa perias. Kayano memasuki mobil untuk menemukan Nakamura Rio tengah berdandan didalamnya.

"Rio? Apa yang kau lakkan disini?" Tanya Kayano.

"Aku? Sudah jelas aku akan menjadi managermu, Kayano-chan.." Ujar Rio. Disebelahnya, Hara menatap Kayano prihatin. Kemudian Kayano memucat.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Action!" Teriak Mimura.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Pagi ini, saya, Yada Toka akan menemani anda dalam acara.." Yada dengan percaya diri berbicara didepan kamera. Dalam hati Mimura menghembuskan nafas lega. Ide ini gila! Tentu saja gila! Karma memang berbakat membahayakan jiwa seseorang. Lihat, dia memakai teman-temannya sebagai krunya. Bahkan presenter, dan bintang tamunya juga! Tapi Mimura tak bisa mengelak saat Karma dengan senyum iblisnya berkata:

 _"Dengan begini, stasiun televisimu akan mendapat wawancara yang langka. Kayano adalah artis yang selalu berkata no comment jika sudah berurusan dengan acara reality show bukan? Dan kau mendapatkan kesempatan itu disini."_

 _"Tapi, Kayano-chan juga pasti tak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh presenter kami. Dia.."_

 _"Tenang saja.. serahkan saja pada Nakamura dan Yada."_

 _"Eh?"_

Dan sekarang Mimura mengerti apa maksud perkataan Karma.

"Nah, langsung saja, Yukimura-san, kudengar kau baru saja bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Yada. Diujung sana, Nagisa bersin. Kayano melebarkan matanya seiring dengan desas desus penonton yang mengeras.

"Ah, itu benar! Kalian pasti tak menyangka bahwa Artis kita ini sudah pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seseorang bukan?" Nakamura menjawab. Kayano menoleh cepat. Namun demi nama artis, dia tetap tersenyum. Dalam hati dia sudah berteriak dan memaki kedua orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Hee.. apa kau punya fotonya, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Yada.

"Ah kenapa kau tak bertanya langsung pada fotografer terkenal kita?" Tawar Nakamura. Kayano siap untuk pingsan.

"Ah benar! Kita panggil saja, Okajima-san!" Okajima memasuki tempat dengan senyum. Kayano tetap tersenyum. Dalam hati dia bertekad untuk membunuh Karma!

Disisi lain..

"Nice work.. Okajima, tunjukkan foto yang kuberikan padamu." Ujar Karma. Disebelahnya Nagisa menatap penuh curiga.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan foto Kayano dan siapa,Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma memasang pose berfikir.

"aku tak punya foto Kayano dengan siapapun. Aku hanya punya satu." Karma membuka handphonennya dan menggeser-geser layarnya. Kemudian ia menunjukkannya pada Nagisa. Mata Nagisa melebar.

"KAU MASIH MENYIMPANNYA?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum iblis.

"Tentu saja, Nagisa~ ini akan menjadi momentak terlupakan~" Ujar Karma. Nagisa mendengus kesal dan berjalan menjauh. Karma tertawa melihat tingkah Nagisa. kemudian ia melihat kembali foto Nagisa yang tengah mencium Kayano saat mereka SMP dulu. Perlahan senyumannya memudar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyimpan? Foto ini?

"Yang benar saja." Gumamnya. Kemudian Karma mengetuk layarnya beberapa kali, dan menekan pilihan delete. lalu ia memasukkan handphonenya kekantong baju dan berjalan santai kearah Nagisa.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma memperhatikan panggung talkshow didepan sana yang sudah menjadi sangat ramai. Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada mic kecil dibajunya.

"Chiba, Hayami, apa kalian sudah menempati posisi?" Tanya Karma.

 _"Um."_

 _"Ya."_

Terdengar jawaban dari kedua sniper handal kelas 3-E itu. Karma tersenyum.

"Bagus. Persiapkan semuanya. Saat aku memberi komando nanti, tembak kedua penjaga itu." Ujar Karma. " Dan Tim C, segera berjalan mendekati tempat. Usahakan senatural mungkin."

 _"Dimengerti."_

Panggung Mimura bertambah ramai saat bintang tamu memasuki arena satu persatu. Para penonton semakin tertarik melihat acara itu. bagaimana tidak jika kau mengetahui fakta bahwa artis terkenal, Yukimura Akari ternyata pernah satu sekolah dengan pemain baseball berbakat, Sugino Tomohito? Juga dengan pengarang Manga detective terkenal, Yuzuki Fuwa dan pengarang novel misteri yang baru mendapat penghargaan, Hazama Kirara.

"Chiba, Hayami, sekarang!" Chiba dan Hayami membik sasaran mereka dan dengan segera menarik pelatuknya. Senapan itu berbunyi tepat saat para penonton bersorak. Membuat suaranya teredam dengan keramaian disana. Kedua penjaga itu melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu di leher mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik mereka terjatuh. Dengan cepat, Maehara dan Isogai menyingkirkan keduanya.

"Tim C, kita akan memasuki mercusuar sekarang." Perintah Karma sambil berlari mendekati mercusuar. Kemudian tanpa menarik perhatian sedikitpun, beberapa anak sudah memasuki mercusuar. Mereka membuka bajunya dan menampakkan pakaian kamuflase yang diberikan Karasuma sensei.

"Koro sensei, kau bisa mendengarku?" Gumam Nagisa.

 _" Um. Sensei sudah berdiri diatas Mercusuar. Setelah memastikan kalian akan masuk dengan aman dan tanpa gangguan, sensei akan menyusul. Dan Nagisa, pastikan kau ada digaris depan."_ Nagisa tersenyum. Ia baru saja akan menjawab saat Karma menyahuti perkataan senseinya.

"Tenang saja, sensei.. aku akan berdiri didepan bersamanya." Nagisa tersenyum. Dan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka membuka sebuah pintu yang terletak persis dilantai. Dan tanpa ragu mulai memasukinya. PLAN A, Sukses!

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

PLAN B

Karma memperhatikan layar remote control milik Itona.

"Sejauh ini aman. Kurasa info dari Ritsu benar. Jam kerja mereka memang belum dimulai." Ujar Itona.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengeluarkan Asano dari tempat ini sebelum mereka datang!" Timpal Kataoka.

"Tapi kita harus tetap waspada. Bisa saja beberapa orang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk sebelum kita." Ucapan Isogai disetujui banyak kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kita bergerak sekarang. Nagisa, kau tunjukkan jalannya. Itona, tetap awasi layarnya. Dan Ritsu, persiapkan pemotongan sambungan CCTV." Komando Karma. Semua kembali mengangguk dan mulai bergerak dengan Nagisa didepan mereka. Nagisa sudah lama tidak berada ditempat itu. tidak, dia juga tak pernah tau seluk beluknya. Tapi setelah melihat jalurnya beberapa kali bersama Ritsu, setidaknya ia bisa mengingatnya.

"Berhenti." Suara Itona menghentikan langkah mereka.

"arah jam dua. Tiga orang dengan jas lab putih mengarah kesini." Ujar Itona lagi. Karma melihat layar remote control Itona.

"hmm.. sepertinya tak terlalu berbahaya. Terasaka, Maehara, Isogai, kalian bisa mengatasinya bukan?" ketiganya mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan pistol masing-masing. Kemudian mulai mengendap dan menunggu ketiga target mendekat.

"Ne, kalau kalian butuh seseorang untuk dikorbankan, kalian bisa memakai Terasaka. Dia memang dijadikan umpan." Karma memberi izin.

"BERISIK!"umpat Terasaka. Nagisa dan sisanya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Bagaimana mungkin Karma masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini? dan suara terasaka yang memang keras itu sukses membuat ketiga kepala target menoleh. Dengan cepat mereka melangkah mendekati Karma dan timnya. Saat itulah Karma membalik jempolnya. Isyarat untuk mereka menyerang. Terasaka, Isogai dan Maehara segera melompat dan menembakkan pistol bius itu ketengkuk orang-orang berjas putih itu.

"Nah, kerja bagus, Terasaka~" Karma menepuk kepala Terasaka. Terasaka menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah Karma. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Karma sengaja melakukannya. Membuat Terasaka menjadi pusat perhatian. Jika Nagisa lihat lagi, sebelum belokan kearah tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, ada satu belokan yang mengarah ke kamar penahanan Asano. Dan Karma sudah memperhitungkannya. Jika ketiga orang itu ternyata memang bertujuan kekamar Asano, maka itu akan menyulitkan mereka. Karena itu ia memancing ketiganya ketempat mereka untuk dilumpuhkan.

"Nah, sekarang, belokan terakhir. Setelah itu kita bisa bertemu dengan Asano." Karma bergerak memimpin. Yang lainnya berlari dibelakang Karma. Nagisa tidak mengatakannya, tapi ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Pintu besi itu terkunci. Sebuah monitor disamping pintu itu memperjelas semuanya. Mereka harus memasukkan kode kedalamnya.

"He~ ternyata mereka cukup cerdik juga dalam menyimpan umpan mereka." Gumam Karma.

"Hmm.. kode? Bagaimana kita bisa tau kodenya? Kau ada ide, Nagisa?" tanya Kataoka. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya dan maju.

"Aku tidak tau. Dan tidak pernah tau. Tapi.." Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian dengan cepat Karma menangkap tangan Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh dan mengernyitkan matanya. Menatap Karma tak mengerti.

"Apa kau selalu seceroboh ini?" Karma mengeluarkan sarung tangan dan memakaikannya ketangan Nagisa. " Kau bisa saja mati jika ternyata mereka memasang perangkap disitu." Lanjutnya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Um. Maafkan aku." Kemudian Nagisa kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mencoba menekan beberapa huruf secara acak. Teman-temannya melihatnya heran. Dan saat Nagisa menekan tombol enter, sebuah tulisan terlihat dilayar kecil tersebut.

 **Wrong Password.**

"Hh.. tak bisa ya? Kalau begini kita tak bisa membawanya kabur." Hinata menghela nafas.

"Tidak, kita hanya perlu memecahkan ini." Nagisa menunjuk layar itu. teman-temannya mengernyitkan mata untuk membaca tulisan yang kini terpampang jelas didepan mereka.

 **Hint: 7415963#dial.**

Para murid gurita itu mengerjapkan mata melihat hint untuk password itu.

"Mungkin itu perhitungan matematika?"Tanya Yoshida. Karma melirik Yoshida dengan tatapan ' kau pikir itu matematika?'

"Hmm, mungkin saja itu nomor telpon seseorang?" celetuk Kimura. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Nagisa menatap layar itu sejenak.

"Karma-kun.. dial itu berarti panggilan, bukan?" Nagisa bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm? ya. Kalau kau menghubungi seseorang pasti akanada tulisan dial bukan?" Jawab Karma.

"Jangan-jangan.." Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya dan menekan satu huruf lalu menekan tombol enter. Dan secara ajaib, pintu itu bergeser. Teman-temannya hanya bisa tercengang.

"Nagisa.. bagaimana kau..?"Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mengurutkan nomor itu sesuai dengan letaknya di handphone. kalau kau menarik garis lurus dan mengikuti jalannya, kau akan menemukan satu huruf." Jelas Nagisa.

"huruf N." Jawab Nagisa. Nagisa mengangguk. Karma terdiam. Ia tak tau mengapa kenyataan huruf N dijadikan sebagai password ruangan itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Nagisa menyadari hal itu. ia menepuk bahu Karma dan tersenyum.

"Ayo. Kita harus bergerak cepat, Karma-kun." Ajak Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka segera memasuki ruangan itu. mereka bisamelihat sosok Asano yang terbaring diatas sebuah balok panjang.

"apa.. dia sedang tidur?" Tanya Maehara. Okuda berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh tangan Asano.

"Shuu.." Panggilnya pelan. Yang lain hanya melihat adegan itu dalam diam. Sesekali melirik surai merah yang menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti.

"Kita harus membawanya keluar sekarang. Setelah itu, baru kita pikirkan cara menyadarkannya." Usul Isogai. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan segera maju untuk membawa tubuh lemah Asano. Terasaka yang memang memiliki tubuh paling besar lagi-lagi dimanfaatkan oleh Karma untuk menjadi penopang tubuh Asano. Sepertinya yang lainnya tau alasan Karma membiarkan Terasaka berada di tim itu dibandingkan tim lainnya.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita hanya harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" Ujar Yoshida. Kemudian mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Nagisa berlari dibelakang teman-temannya.

"Ritsu, berapa menit waktu yang tersisa?" Tanya Nagisa. Tak ada respon.

"Rit..-" saat itulah Nagisa melihat sesuatu muncul dari celah dilangit-langit. Lorong itu akan ditutup! Dengan cepat Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan membelit teman-temannya untuk kemudian melempar mereka sampai pintu keluar. Para murid 3-E itu mengerjapkan matanya. Kejadian itu terasa sangat cepat.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Langkah anggun berhenti. Iris violet miliknya menatap puas pada penghalang yang sebelumnya tak ada disana. Kemudian sebuah senyuman penuh ejekan tersungging diwajah cantik itu.

"Wah…wah.. sepertinya kali ini hanya berhasil menangkap satu tikus saja.." suara ringan itu memecah kesunyian. Kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jas labnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tempo hari.. aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, no.5." ujar ilmuwan wanita itu. yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan menarikpelatuknya dengan cepat. Sebuah peluru bius melesat melewati kepala wanita itu.

"Hmm~ sepertinya aku sudah tak terlalu lihai dengan pistol ini." suara ringan itu membuat wanita itu mengernyit. Kemudian sosok didepannya membuang pistol itu sembarangan. Ia membuka tudung kepalanya dan menoleh. Senyumannya penuh dengan ejekan. Sangat mengintimidasi siapapun target senyumannya.

"Kau harus tau dengan pasti siapa yang kau tangkap sebelum mengoceh panjang lebar, Onee-san~" Karma mengeluarkan pisaunya dan memainkannya.

"Kau.. bukan No.5?" Wanita itu menatap Karma tak percaya.

"Ne, Onee-san~.. kau harus menyebutkannya dengan benar.. targetmu itu tidak akan datang jika kau terus memanggilnya no.5. dia punya nama loh~." Karma – masih dengan senyumannya- melangkah maju.

"Diam kau, bocah! Katakan dimana tikus itu? aku jelas melihatnya menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa di lorong ini setelah dia dengan bodohnya menyelamatkan teman-temannya dengan tentakel miliknya."

"Hh.. aku tak mengerti apapun. Pertama kau mencari no.5. dan sekarang kau mencari.. tikus? Ayolah, Onee-san.. aKu sudah mengajarimu bagaimana cara memanggil seseorang. Kau hanya perlu memanggil namanya. Seperti ini.. oi.. Nagisa~." Karma tersenyum _ikemen_ kearah wanita itu dan dalam hitungan detik wanita itu merasa tubuhnya terbanting dan menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Ugh.." Lenguh wanita itu. Karma tersenyum sadis.

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan, Onee-san~." Ujar Karma. Kemudian Nagisa muncul dari perpotongan lorong. Nagisa membuka tudung kepalanya dan membiarkan surai yang berwarna sama dengan milik Karma itu menjuntai di bahunya. Wanita itu samar-samar tersenyum.

"Huh.. begitu rupanya.." ia berusaha bangkit. Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau cukup cerdik. Tapi kau salah jika kau pikir hanya kau yang memiliki rencana, bocah!" wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya. Nagisa dengan cepat menoleh untuk melihat sebuah tentakel bergerak cepat kearah Karma. Nagisa segera menyingkirkan Karma dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun hal itu justru membuat tubuh Nagisa menjadi sasaran tentakel berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Nagisa terpelanting.

"Nagisa!" Teriak Karma. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat tubuh mungil Nagisa menghantam tembok. Kemudian matanya mengarah pada object kelabu yang meliuk liuk. Sebuah tentakel. Tapi.. siapa?

"Huh, merepotkan saja. Yuuki-chan, bantu kaa-san." Wanita itu berujar. Karma mengernyit saat melihat sosok mungil berambut panjang muncul dari labirin lainnya. Anak itu menatap Karma datar. Tentakel kecilnya bergerak lentur. Kemudian dengan cepat mengarah kearah Karma. Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Demi tuhan, anak itu masih kecil dan dia sudah ditanami tentakel? Dan apa yang ia dengar tadi? Kaa-san?

"ne, onee-san.. kau menggunakan anakmu sendiri sebagai objek penelitian?" Tanya Karma. Ia bahkan tak menggubris kemungkinan kepalanya akan putus jika Yuuki mengibaskan tentakelnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Dia anakku. Jadi kurasa kau tak perlu ikut campur..itu.. siapa namamu? Ah.. Akabane?" ujar wanita itu seraya meraih tudung baju Nagisa yang sekarang tengah tergeletak. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan tersenyum puas.

"Nah, Akabane-kun.. kau punya dua pilihan. Pertama, kau akan tetap disini, bekerja untukku. Yang kedua, tentu saja.. mati." Wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan raut ramah. Karma menatap datar wanita didepannya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum santai.

"Hmm~ aku pilih yang ketiga. Aku dan Nagisa pergi dari ruangan pengap ini setelah membuatmu merasakan terror paling mengerikan dalam hidupmu?" jawab Karma. Saat itulah wanita itu sadar bahwa tangan Nagisa bergerak. Dan dengan cepat, Nagisa menepukkannya didepan wajah wanita itu. Karma yang melihat Yuuki sibuk membelalakkan matanya melihat sang ibu terkena serangan dari Nagisa segera berkelit dari tentakel itu dan menangkap tentakel abu-abu tersebut. Kemudian dengan sekali tarikan, Yuuki tertarik dan terbanting. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Karma-kun.. itu terlalu keras! Dia masih kecil!" ujar Nagisa. Karma menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah berhasil membalas setimpal dengan apa yang anak ini lakukan pada Nagisa.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" tanya Karma. Melihat kedua sosok itu tergeletak dilantai dingin itu. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja mencari jalan keluar." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangkart alisnya.

"Bukankah harusnya ini sudah masuk jam kerja? Kenapa kita harus repot-repot mencari jalan keluar? Toh sebentar lagi pasti akan ada yang datang untuk bekerja ditempat ini. yah, meskipun itu berarti kita harus melawan mereka setelah ini.." tutur Karma.

"Aku tidak yakin, Karma-kun.. kalau memang mereka sudah datang, pasti mereka sudah diamankan oleh yang lainnya. Lagipula.."

"ZRUUT"

"KARMA!" Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Tentakel Yuuki kembali mengarah kearah Karma. Terlambat! Nagisa merasajantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Apa ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Karma?

"SPLASH"

Hening. Ruangan itu hening. Nagisa terduduk. Mata lebarnya itu tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat pemandangan didepannya. bibirnya mengatup-ngatup sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah.." ujarnya oleh suara aneh yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Nurufufufufu~ kau butuh diselamatkan juga ya, Karma-kun~" Goda Koro sensei bahkan disaat dua tentakelnya baru saja ditebas. Karma menatap gurunya itu kesal. Yuuki –yang memang masih kecil- menatap makhluk jejadian didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Sebingung manusia yang melihat ikan berjalan diatas tanah. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh seseorang dibelakang yuuki. Ia mencengkram tentakelnya dan memukul tengkuk anak itu.

"Kemana saja kalian?" Tanya Karma. Karasuma menoleh dan menatap Koro sensei dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Gurita ini membuat pergerakan kami lambat."

"ah, itu.. sensei.. tersesat.." jawabnya. Karma sweatdrop.

"Hhh.. sekarang yang penting kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Ujar Karasuma. Koro sensei dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Oi, Nagisa.. ayo!" Ajak Karma. Ia menoleh dan melihat gadis itu masih terduduk ditempatnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Nagisa?" panggil Karma. Nagisa tersentak kemudian menoleh. Karma melebarkan matanya saat melihat bulir air mata disana.

"Hei.. kau.. baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karma pelan. Ia menepuk pundak mungil Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Karma-kun.." Panggilnya lirih. Karma menunggu. Kemudian Nagisa menatap tepat kedalam mata Karma.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah lagi melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya.." Bisik Nagisa. Karma terkejut. Ia bisa melihat ketakutan dimata Nagisa. kemudian Karma tersenyum.

"hei.. aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan Nagisa. Nagisa menatap Karma tajam. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tau kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kumohon jangan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya, lagi." Tegas Nagisa. Karma tertawa melihat raut wajah Nagisa. ia baru saja akan menjawab saat mendengar suara ledakan. Keempat makhluk yang masih sadar itu menoleh kesumber ledakan. Dan kemudian mereka mendengarnya. Suara gemuruh air.

"A-apa yang.." Koro sensei dengan cepat melesat kearah suara. Dua detik kemudian ia sudah kembali.

"A-air! Seseorang meledakkan bangunan ini!" ujarnya panic. Karasuma melebarkan matanya dan berlari kearah wanita yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. ia memeriksa kantong bajunya untuk menemukan sebuah timer dengan angka 00:00.

 _"Wanita ini bermaksud bunuh diri."_ Pikirnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Koro sensei yang sedang ribut mempertanyakan nasib dirinya yang memang tak akan bisa tahan dengan air.

"Pertahanan mutlak! Ya, aku harus menggunakannya!" ujar koro sensei.

"Se-sensei.. kalau kau meledak disini, kami akan terkena efek ledakanmu! Dan kau akan menambah parahnya air yang masuk!" Nagisa mengingatkan. Koro sensei kembali panic. Karasuma menatap sekeliling. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka berempat.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **TBC**

 **Loh, masih TBC ya? XD**

 **Jujur saja, chapter ini sulit! Susaaaah.. karena sebenarnya amaya itu cinta damai, jadi ga pinter bikin scene berantem dan sejenisnya :D**

 **Frwt: semanis gula buat buka puasa*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Denia: wkwkwk… antimainstream XD. Terimakasih sudah hadir di kotak review ;)**

 **BlueSky Shin: yah.. sudah waktunya kan bentar lagi jadi bapak dia*eh. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Faira: sama-sama.. makasih juga udah baca dan review. Juga terimakasih karena suka dengan cerita abal ini :D**

 **Neko Twins KAgamine: terimakasih ^^**

 **Minna 4869: ok~ terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Namikhrakyra: saya juga sesek napas ngetiknya XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Chindleion: iya! Iya karma nguping! XD terimakasih sudah mampir.. juga udah doain kesuksesan misi mereka XD**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka** **: iya.. kan kerjaan Karma kepo gitu XD*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Kyunauzami: ok~ terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Senomiya Rikka: ok~ terimakasih sudah hadir disini ^^**

 **Denia (Again): iyakah? Baguslah kalau begitu XD**

 **Fallyn: hehehe.. pokoknya gitu*plak. Intinya tim B cumin KAruNagi XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir * author juga bingung XD**

 **Akatsuki Akane: *terpeluk/peluk juga XD/ Karma sebenernya udah peka-peka kucing gitu. Cumin yaa.. dia masih berduka mungkin dengan hubungannya dan Manami XD. Terimakasih sudah hadir disini..**

 **Dan untuk semua yang sudah baca, review, follow dan fav serta PM.. I love you always XD**

 **Jaa!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yusei Matsui sensei**

 **Decision ( After time) by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung kehororan, keOOc-an yang nyata. Typo sangat bertebaran. Diharapkan membawa obat sesak nafas saat membaca.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter 12**

Air semakin memenuhi lorong dan bilik-bilik di tempat itu. Karasuma menelusuk sekitar untuk mencari penyelamatan. Namun yang ia temui hanyalah alat-alat tak berguna.

"Kalau begini, kita bisa terendam!" Gumam Karasuma. Nagisa nampak berfikir keras. Karma justru sibuk memperhatikan Koro sensei yang nampak tak membantu sama sekali. Kemudian Karma menoleh untuk menatap gadis disebelahnya. Surai merah jejadiannya memenuhi pandangan karma. Bagaimana jika ini berakhir disini? Tidak.. dia tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupnya ditempat macam ini! Karma mulai berpikir.

"Hei, apa kita sekarang berada jauh dari taman bermain?" Tanya Karma.

"Tidak. karena bangunan ini tidak memanjang. Kau pasti juga menyadari lorong berkelok-kelok sebelum sampai disini bukan?" jawab Karasuma. Karma mengangguk.

"Tapi tetap saja kita berada dikedalaman yang cukup untuk membuat kita kehabisan nafas. Taman bermain itu sendiri memang sudah dibangun diatas lautan. Dan mercusuar ini berada diujung tempat. Jadi sudah pasti kedalamannya.. masih tetap mengerikan." Ujar Koro sensei. Karma mengusap dagunya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Koro sensei. Lalu ganti menatap Nagisa.

"Ne, Nagisa.. Kau bisa berenang kan?" Tanyanya. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma heran.

"Berenang? Ya, aku masih bisa." Jawab Nagisa.

"Maksudku, tentakel itu tidak menghambatmu untuk berenang kan?" Karma memastikan. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Tidak. tentakel milikku berbeda dengan milik Koro sensei. Kau ingat kan, Shiro-san membuatku sesempurna mungkin." Jawab Nagisa.

"Nah,kalau begitu kurasa kita hanya perlu berenang saja." Jawaban Karma membuat ketiga kepala lainnya menoleh kilat kearahnya.

"Berenang? Maksudmu?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Karma tersenyum santai.

"Koro sensei.. karena kau tak bisa berenang.. maksudku, kau masih lemah dengan air bukan? Kau harus masuk dalam mode pertahanan mutlak jika kau mau selamat! Dan kita, akan keluar melalui dinding berlubang yang terbuat dari ledakan bom." Jawab Karma. Karasuma nampak berfikir dengan ide gila Karma. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Kurasa itu adalah opsi terbaik sejauh ini." Jawab Karasuma. Karma tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia merasa lega sekaligus khawatir.

 _"Gawat.. ideku disetujui.. kalau mereka mati, semua karena ideku.."_ Pikirnya. Ia tetap tersenyum. Tapi Nagisa tau. Ia tau kekhawatiran itu. karena itulah Nagisa mengangkat tangannya dan menekan nadi dileher Karma. Karma terdiam dan menoleh untuk menemukan Nagisa tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kalau kau yang membuat rencananya, aku yakin akan berhasil, Karma-kun." Ujarnya. Karma menatap senyuman itu. kemudian bagaikan terkena virus, bibir Karma ikut tertarik.

"Um. Nah, Koro sensei, sebaiknya kau pergi keruangan yang rusak itu dan lakukan pertahanan mutlak disana." Kali ini komando Nagisa. Koro sensei tersenyum. Ia senang muridnya bisa berkembang sepesat ini. kemudian ia melesat kearah air masuk.

"Kita juga bergegas kesana setelah ledakan terjadi. Disana kita bisa mempersiapkan pasokan udara lebih baik." Komando Karasuma sensei. Nagisa mengerjap. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah wanita dan anak bertentakel dibelakangnya.

"Nagisa, aku tau apa yang kau fikirkan.. tapi aku tidak yakin kita akan selamat jika kita membawa mereka berdua bersama kita." Ujar karasuma. Nagisa masih tak bergeming.

"Nagisa.. kita harus cepat!" ajak Karma. Kemudian terdengar suara ledakan. Koro sensei pasti sudah berubah mode. Air yang masuk semakin deras. Menandakan kerusakan pada dinding semakin melebar.

"Nagisa!" kali ini Karma berteriak untuk menyadarkan sang gadis. Nagisa tersentak dan menyadari bahwa air semakin cepat bertambah volumenya. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak! dia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua nyawa didepannya itu! tanpa peringatan, Nagisa mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan membelit tubuh Karma dan Karasuma.

"Nagisa?" Karasuma mengernyit heran.

"Sensei.. kau dan Karma pergilah lebih dulu." Ujar Nagisa. kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban tentakelnya bergerak cepat menganta tubuh Karma dan Karasuma menuju sumber masuknya air. Ia masih mendengar sedikit umpatan yang diteriakkan Karma untuknya. Nagisa mengangkat tubuh Yuuki. Kemudian setelah yakin ia sudah mengantar Karasuma dan Karma ketempatnya, ia menarik tentakelnya dan menggunakannya untuk mengangkat tubuh wanita itu. kemudian dengan punggung menggendong Yuuki dan tentakel terbeban wanita lab tersebut.

 _"Kumohon.. semoga aku bisa menyelamatkan keduanya.."_ harap Nagisa.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma melihat air yangsudah setinggi perutnya. Itu tandanya sudah hampir mencapai kepala Nagisa bukan?

"Karma, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi air akan penuh dan kita akan keluar dari bangunan ini." Karasuma mengingatkan sembari memegang Koro sensei yang " berbentuk bola dunia itu.

"Sensei, Nagisa belum tiba disini!"Karma hampir berteriak frustasi. Air terus bertambah tinggi sampai akhirnya ruangan itu terisi penuh dengan air. Karma menatap pintu tidak percaya. Kemana Nagisa? ia sudah akan berlari saat Karasuma menahannya.

"Percayalah padanya. Dan dia bukan mengharapkan kau berlari kembali kearahnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan!" Teriak Karasuma. Karma menatap gurunya bimbang. Tidak.. Nagisa.. dia harus menemukannya.

"Karma-kun… Nagisa mengandalkanmu sebagai pemimpin dalam misi ini." suara bijak Koro sensei menghentikan langkahnya.

 _"Aku.. yang pasti aku akan memastikan kalian keluar dengan selamat terlebih dahulu."_ Perkataan Nagisa tempo hari kembali terngiang. Apa yang harus Karma lakukan? Kemudian ia merasa tangannya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Karasuma. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berenang dilautan bebas. Dan sampai saat itu, Nagisa tak muncul dipenglihatannya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa mendecak pelan.. tidak.. dia tak bisa bergerak lebih cepat dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. ia menyeret langkahnya diantara air yang semakin meninggi. Berkali-kali ia memastikan agar Yuuki dan wanita itu tidak terendam air. Nagisa tertawa dalam hati. Kalau saja Lovro sensei mengetahui hal ini, mungkin Nagisa sudah akan diledek habis-habisan oleh senseinya itu. maksudnya, hitman mana yang justru rela bersusah payah menyelamatkan orang yang hampir saja membunuhnya? Mungkin diantara beribu hitman, hanya Nagisa yang melakukannya. Nagisa merasa lelah. Tentakelnya terlalu menuntutnya untuk istirahat. Tapi Nagisa memaksakan dirinya. Apalagi saat ia melihat pintu tempat Karma dan yang lainnya menunggu. Sebenarnya Nagisa tidak akan suka jika ketiga orang itu masih berada diruangan itu setelah airnya setinggi ini. akhirnya setelah lima menit penuh perjuangan, ia sampai diruangan itu. air sudah sepenuhnya membuat tubuhnya mengambang. Menghambat pernafasannya. Namun hal itu sudah menjadi batasnya, Nagisa dengan sekuat tenaga melempar kedua tubuh itu dengan tentakelnya. Ia tersenyum. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh itu dari tempat ini. Nagisa berusaha berenang mendekati 'pintu keluar'. Tapi ia tau.. tenaganya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma melebarkan matanya saat menangkap sosok dua makhluk mengambang pasti melewati dinding yang hancur itu. dengan cepat Karma menangkap sosok itu dan memberikannya kepada Karasuma. Ia menatap dinding berlubang itu dengan tatapan cemas dan.. takut. Kalau dua orang itu sudah bisa ada diluar bangunan bawah laut, kemana Nagisa? Karasuma menarik Karma. Karma memberi Karasuma tatapan tajamnya dan mengisyaratkan agar senseinya segera kepermukaan terlebih dahulu. Karma berenang mendekati bangunan dan saat itulah ia melihatnya.. melihat gadis dengan warna helai yang senada dengan langit cerah, masih bercampur sedikit merah, mengambang dengan mata terpejam. Karma dengan cepat meraihnya dan mendekapnya. Kemudian ia berenang secepat mungkin mengikuti Karasuma yang harus membawa tiga beban bersamanya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Puah!" Karasuma muncul dipermukaan. Kemudian disusul Karma.

"Karasuma sensei, kita harus segera menuju tepi! Kedua orang ditanganmu dan Nagisa harus mendapat pertolongan." Suara Koro sensei mengomando. Karasuma mengangguk kemudian segera berenang ketepian. Ia bisa melihat Irina sensei ditepi sana tengah menunggu dengan para murid. Mereka seperti orang yang berwisata saja. Karma menatap Nagisa ditangannya. Lalu ia berenang dengan cepat menuju tepian yang memang sudah diamankan agar tak ada pengunjung diarea itu kecuali pasukan Komando Karasuma. Karasuma mengulurkan kedua tubuh dipegangannya yang langsung diamankan oleh anak buahnya. Karma mengulurkan Nagisa pada Isogai yang sudah menunggu.

"Nagisa.." Gumam Isogai. " Karma, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya. Karma menaikkan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Cepat panggil tim medis!" perintah Karma. Maehara mengangguk dan berlari memanggil salah satu tim medis. Nagisa direbahkan ditanah yang sudah dilapisi kain oleh isogai. Salah satu tim medis datang dengan membawa alat kejut. Ia menempelkan alat itu dan mengalirkan arus listrik berskala kecil ke tubuh Nagisa. Karma mengepalkan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa. setelah dua menit berjalan, Tubuh Nagisa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kemudian ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari dalam tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu, Karma merasa bahunya kehilangan ketegangan. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Uhuk.. ugh.." Nagisa berusaha duduk. Karma membantunya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Nagisa?" tanya Maehara. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ugh.. asin.." Gumamnya. Maehara tertawa mendengar gumaman Nagisa.

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan air untukmu. Meskipun kau baru saja meminum banyak air sih." Isogai tersenyum dan beranjak mencari air.

"Nah, aku akan mencari pakaian kering untuk kalian berdua. Jadi, tunggu disini." Maehara ikut bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. Menyisakan Nagisa dan Karma dalam keheningan ditepi laut. Hanya terdengar deru ombak selama beberapa detik. Nagisa melirik Karma yang ternyata tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Karma-kun.."

Karma menekan telunjuknya ke dahi Nagisa. kemudian mendorongnya kuat-kuat.

"Boodooh! Kau bodoh!" ujar Karma sambil menekan-nekan dahi Nagisa.

"Ugh.. maaf.." gumamnya.

"Kau menyelamatkan orang yang hampir membunuhmu. Hitman macam apa itu?" omel Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dia masih bernyawa, Karma-kun. Dan misiku tidak benar-benar untuk membunuhnya, kau tau?" jawab Nagisa. Karma merasa alisnya berkedut.

"Hei, pendek.. harusnya kau sadar bahwa tubuh kecilmu ini tak akan kuat menanggung beban itu. dan kau malah memaksakan diri." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengernyit saat panggilan pendek terdengar ditelinganya.

"Karma-kun, kau pasti melihat bagaimana yuuki bereaksi tadi. Dia hanya anak kecil yang masih tidak faham apapun! Kau mau membiarkannya mati dibawah sana? Dia masih harus belajar banyak!"

"Kalau begitu selamatkan dia saja!"

"Karma-kun, bagaimana jahatnya seorang ibu, dia tetap ibunya! Potongan kehidupannya tak akan lengkap jika tidak ada bimbingan dari ibunya!"

"Dia akan gila jika harus menjalani hidup dengan ibunya yang gila itu."

"Karma-kun, aku yakin segila apapun, ibunya pasti tetap mencintai Yuuki."

"Nagisa, Ibu yang gila tidak akan membentuk pribadi yang baik bagi anaknya."

"Oh, kau mau bilang bahwa aku sama sekali tak memiliki sisi baik?" Nagisa menatap Karma sengit. Karma mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa yang.-"

"Kau menjuluki ibuku gila beberapa tahun yang lalu.. kau ingat?" Nagisa mencoba mengingatkan. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas keras.

"Nagisa.. Yuuki.. baiklah.. setidaknya anak itu tidak akan bisa belajar apapun dari ibunya yang sekarang." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Aku tau. Aku tau itu.. tapi dia harus tetap tau bahwa.. Ibunya memberi dia kesempatan hidup. Karena itu dia harus menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum menatap manik azure yang kini melihat kearah tubuh Yuuki yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Karma.

"Huh?" Nagisa menoleh tak mengerti.

"Kau menyelamatkan anak itu dan kau setuju denganku bahwa Yuuki tak akan bisa belajar apapun dari ibunya. Dia memiliki tentakel dan jelas tak akan bisa belajar dengan anak normal seumurannya. Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Jelas Karm. Ia juga mencari kejelasan dalam mata biru Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam. Rencana? Ia tidak nar-benar memiliki rencana sebenarnya. Dia hanya merasa perl menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

"Menurutmu, Yuuki akan ikut ditahan bersama wanita itu?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tergantung. Jika aku melaporkan atas usaha pembunuhan Yuuki tadi, mungkin saja."

"Karma-kun.. dia masih kecil. Aku berani bertaruh dia tak mengerti apapun tentang dunia yang ia ja-"

"aku bilang tergantung. Dan tenang saja.. aku tidak akan melakukannya." Potong karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu.. mungkin aku akan meminta Koro sensei merawatnya." Gumam Nagisa.

"Kau meminta sensei yang merawatnya? Aku ragu dia bisa jadi anak yang baik." Karma mengusap dagunya. Nagisa tertawa.

"Kau tidak lupa bahwa kita adalah hasil didikannya bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum santai dan menggeleng. Dia tak mungkin lupa.

"Kurasa aku setuju denganmu. Lagipula, hanya sensei yang bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan tentakelnya itu." ujar karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Mengamati laut didepan mereka dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Isogai kembali dengan dua botol air mineral dan Maehara dengan handuk kering. Mereka menyerahkan itu kepada kedua merah biru itu. Nagisa meneguk air mineralnya dan terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengernyit dan menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

"Hei.. dimana Asano?"

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa duduk sambil membaca majalah ditangannya. Sesekali ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat model jam tangan yang menurutnya bagus. Satu-satunya accessoris yang ia suka sebagai wanita adalah jam tangan. Sesekali ia melirik pada sosok berambut jingga yang masih menutup matanya. Kemudian matanya mengarah pada monitor disebelahnya. Menunjukkan bahwa makhluk didepannya masih baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, masih hidup.

"Nagisa, kurasa kau harus tidur sekarang." Sebuah bola menggelinding dengan sangat tidak elit. Nagisa menunduk untuk menemukan senseinya yang masih terperangkap itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Nagisa memungutnya dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Yo!" Nagisa tersenyum melihat beberapa temannya hadir disana.

"Jadi, kalian sudah selesai mengadakan 'pertemuan' itu?" tanya Nagisa. sugino menggaruk tengkuknya.

"err.. kau bisa bilang begitu." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak ikut tadi." Suara Itona terdengar. Nagisa menggeleng.

"aku sudah tau ceritanya. Jadi, kurasa aku tidak perlu mendengarnya. Lagipula, seseorang harus mengawasi Asano disini." Jawab Nagisa. kemudian mereka terdiam sambil menatap sosok terbaring itu.

"Ah, benar.. Okuda bilang dia akan segera kemari untuk menggantikanmu." Ujar Isogai.

"Hm? Benarkah? Bukankah lebih baik dia bersama Karma-kun dulu?" Tanya Nagisa heran.

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah Okuda sebenarnya mencintai orang ini?" Maehara seenak jidat menunjuk hidung Asano.

"Tapi..-"

"Okuda sudah meminum penawarnya." Suara Koro sensei menjawab keheranan Nagisa.

"Oh." Respon singkat dari bibir Nagisa. " Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya tak ada masalah. Dan pola pikir dan perasaannya juga sudah kembali normal." Jawab koro sensei. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Berarti, kita hanya tinggal menunggu Asano-kun sadar, kan?" Tanya Nagisa. koro sensei membenarkan.

"Nah, biar kami yang menggantikanmu sampai Okuda-san datang. Dan bawa benda bulat itu menjauh dari kami. Bisa gawat jika ia meledak disini!" Usir Sugaya. Koro sensei mengeluarkan suara Nurufufufu kebanggaannya. Nagisa bangkit dan meraih senseinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya! Terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus. Maehara mengacungkan jempolnya. Nagisa melangkah keluar dari kamar Asano.

"Ne, sensei.. mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Nagisa.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma menatap desiran ombak didepannya. malam yang dingin tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyendiri ditepi pantai yang sepi itu. teman-temannya pasti tengah berkumpul dilobi hotel lepas misi rank A yang mereka selesaikan hari itu. tapi Karma sedang tak tertarik untuk bergabung disana. Ia butuh kesunyian untuk beberapa saat ini. ya, baru 30 menit sejak ia berpisah dengan yang lainnya. Setelah membayar janji untuk menceritakan cerita ekstra lengkapnya kepada teman-temannya, Karma mohon diri untuk mencari udara segar. Okuda menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Namun Karma menolak. Dia takut gadis itu akan mengubah pemikirannya karena merasa bersalah. Cukup Karma tau gadis itu sangat merasa bersalah kepadanya. Dia tak mau Okuda berpura-pura masih mencintainya setelah meminum antidote dari koro sensei. Karma tau pasti bahwa Okuda sudah kembali normal. Karma menghela nafas dan bersandar di tmpat duduk sambil mengeluarkan kotak susu strawberry yang selalu ia beli saat SMP dulu. Riak ombak yang lembut itu menarik perhatiannya. Matanya lurus pada buih putih yang menggulung itu. ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kakinya menapak diantara air laut itu. kemudian matanya mengernyit saat sebuah obyek menapaki buih putih yang memenuhi penglihatannya. Ia menarik pandangannya dan menemukan surai biru yang dimainkan angina tengah melangkah pelan diatasnya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Nagisa-chan.. kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak." Jawabnya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Alas kakinya ditanggalkan hingga kakinya menyapa lembutnya pasir. Dress biru selututnya ikut bergerak seiring kakinya melangkah.

"Harusnya kau membawa jaket tadi, Nagisa. sensei yakin udara sangat dingin sekarang." Nagisa tertawa kecil sambil membalik bola kecil ditangannya.

"sekali saja.. kumohon.." Pinta Nagisa. koro sensei menghela nafas dan menyerah. Lagipula bisa apa dia? Salah-salah Nagisa akan meninggalkannya ditepi laut!

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan sensei jika kau masuk angina setelah ini." Ujar Koro sensei.

" Tidak akan." Jawab Nagisa. keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Ne, Sensei.. menurutmu.. apa semua sudah berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Hmm. tentu saja! Kita semua berhasil menyelamatkan asano, dan kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang satu orang pun." Jawab koro sensei.

"Hmm.. baguslah.." Jawab Nagisa pelan. Ia kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya, waktu berliburku akan habis." Gumamnya.

"Hm? Kau ada misi baru, Nagisa?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng. Matanya menatap lautan hitam didepannya.

"Tapi taka da gunanya juga aku berlama-lama disini bukan, Sensei?" Nagisa balik bertanya.

"Kurasa kau bisa tinggal dijepang sampai ada misi dari lovro-san." Usul Koro- sensei.

"Menurut sensei begitu?" Tanya Nagisa. ia berhenti melangkah. "Tapi.. aku rasa.. aku akan kembali saja ketempat Lovro sensei. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa tinggal disini lebih lama, sensei.. lagipula aku tak punya kediaman disini." Ucap Nagisa. Koro sensei bukannya tidak paham dengan pembicaraan itu. Koro sensei tau alasan sebenarnya Nagisa ingin meninggalkan jepang.

"Tentu saja kau akan tinggal dirumahku, Nagisa~. dan kenapa kau tidak yakin untu menetap dinegara asalmu sendiri?"

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _"Tentu saja kau akan tinggal dirumahku, Nagisa~. dan kenapa kau tidak yakin untu menetap dinegara asalmu sendiri?"_ Nagisa menoleh kaget.

"Karma-kun! Jangan mengagetkanku!" seru Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu asyik. Nah, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saja?" tuntut Karma. Nagisa menunduk sejenak kemudian menatap Karma sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin banyak tugas menungguku, Karma-kun. Jadi aku tidak yakin kalau-."

"Bicara soal tugas.. kau masih punya tanggung jawab disini loh~." Karma mengingatkan

"Tanggung jawab?" Nagisa bertanya tak mengerti.

"Kau harus menunggu sampai Asano terbangun. Dan yang pasti kau masih punya urusan dengan Yuuki." Jawab karma.

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau fikir setelah penyelamatan semuanya selesai? Tentu saja tidak. lagipula.. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ujar Karma. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku…"

"ZRRTTT…ZRRT…"

"Ah, maaf.." Nagisa meraih handphone dikantong bajunya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya?" Karma memperhatikan Nagisa beberapa saat. Kemudian ia bisa melihat gadis itu mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Um.. baiklah.. ok. Terimakasih, Sugino!" Kemudian ia mematikan panggilannya.

"Telpon dari sugino?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um. Dan Asano sudah sadar, Karma-kun."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa dan Karma membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan sosok jingga itu tengah duduk diatas kasurnya. Punggungnya bersender dan tangannya sibuk membelai kepala hitam milik gadis berkacamata yang terus menangis dan berucap maaf berulangkali. Asano Gakushuu tersenyum hangat sembari menenangkan Okuda Manami. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran dua sosok manusia yang tersenyum diambang pintu. Mungkin mereka tak akan menyadari jika saja benda bulat ditangan Nagisa tidak tiba-tiba tertawa melihat adegan romance didepannya. Karma menghela nafas dan memerintahkan Nagisa untuk melempar bola itu keluar ruangan. Nagisa yang juga merasa gurunya tidak bisa mengontrol diri mengikuti intruksi Karma ("Maaf sensei.. akan kuambil kau nanti.")

"Yo!" sapa Karma. Kemudian ia melangkah beberapa langkah untuk kemudian menoleh kearah Nagisa yang hanya terdiam disana.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum dan sudah hendak menggeleng saat suara Asano Gakushuu terdengar.

"Masuklah, shiota. Aku ingin.. mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua." Ujarnya. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Karma. Mereka menghampiri tempat tidur itu dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk disebelahnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Hh.. aku ingin.. mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian berdua.." ujar Asano pelan. Karma dan Nagisa tak bergeming. Memutuskan untuk menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Asano.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi.. beberapa ingatan itu kadang terlihat jelas dikepalaku. Jadi,yah.. bisa dibilang aku tak sepenuhnya ingat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi." Lanjut Asano. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Tak apa.. jangan memaksakan dirimu, Asano-kun. Dan juga, kurasa taka da yang terlalu penting dari semua-"

"Aku ingat aku pernah menyakitimu, Shiota." Potong Asano. "Aku ingat. Ya, aku tidak tau apa aku melakukannya dengan sadar atau.. kau tau bukan, hidupku membingungkanku akhir-akhir ini.. aku merasa menalankannya tanpa berfikir. Tidak seperti biasanya.. hahaha.." asano melanjutkan. Nagisa menatap laki-laki didepannya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak.. aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud, Asano-kun." Nagisa berusaha menenangkan. Karma melirik Nagisa dan tersenyum.

"Apapun itu, kami memaafkanmu selama itu perkara yang terjadi saat kau keracunan omongan wanita itu. nah, sekarang.. apa kalian sudah kembali bersama?" Tanya Karma. Nadanya yang kelewat santai justru menumbuhkan rasa bersalah dari dua orang didepannya.

"Akabane, aku.."

"Hei.. pertanyaanku itu pertanyaan yang mudah. Kalian hanya perlu menjawab dengan ya atau tidak."

"Tapi.. kami.. kami melakukan hal yang buruk padamu, Karma-kun." Kali ini suara okuda mencicit.

"Hmm~ yah, itu buruk sekali.." gumam Karma. Membuat surai hitam Okuda menunduk.

"Maafkan kami, Akabane." Ujar asano sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Karma tertawa iblis.

"Tidak semudah itu~." jawabnya. Nagisa tertawa datar melihat kelakuan Karma.

Uh-oh.. mereka berdua dalam masalah!

"Ba-baiklah.. katakana apa yang harus kami lakukan.. Karma-kun." Ujar Okuda. Karma tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Asano menatap Karma datar.

"Nah, Asano.. apa kau sehat-sehat saja atau kau butuh waktu untuk istirahat?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Apa yang akan Karma lakukan?

"Mm.. kurasa aku sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Asano.

"Karma-kun.. jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. aku yakin Asano-kun masih harus istirahat." Ujar Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan menatap Nagisa beberapa saat.

"Oh tenang saja, Nagisa.. kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.." ujarnya. Kemudian tanpa sadar menambahkan dalam hati _"Dan jangan pernah sekalipun mengkhawatirkan laki-laki lain!"_

"Jadi, kau mau balas dendam kepadaku, Akabane?" Tanya Asano. Karma tertawa.

"Ya dan tidak. entahlah.. terserah kau mau menganggap tindakanku ini sebagai balas dendam atau bukan." Kemudian Karma mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomer. Ia mengangkat ponselnya hingga bertemu dengan telinganya.

"Halo, Nakamura! Bagaimana?" Nagisa menatap heran. Nakamura?

"Hmm~ ok.. sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian.. temui aku nanti untuk melapor. Jaa!" Karma mematikan ponselnya.

"Nah. Persiapan sudah selesai. Jadi, kalian hanya perlu menjalankan rencananya besok. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri sekarang." Karma mengcapkannya dengan intonasi menakutkan. Nagisa yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Karma dengan tatapan peringatan. Asano seakan ingin melempar Karma dan Okuda hanya menunduk gelisah. Karma tertawa iblis.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku dan Nagisa undur diri dulu.. ne, Okuda-chan.. apa kau fikir ukuranmu dan Nagisa sama?" Tanya Karma. Okudamengangkat wajahnya.

"Ukuran?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ukuran tubuh kalian.." Okuda mengerjap bingung.

"u-um. Kurasa." Jawabnya.

"Baguslah.. kalau begitu aku tak perlu membawamu untuk mengukur pakaianmu." Jawab Karma sambil menarik Nagisa untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tunggu! sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya okuda. Karma menoleh.

"Hm~ aku tidak akan melakukan apapun.. dan sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Kalian pasti tak mau memiliki kantung mata dihari pernikahan kan?" Okuda dan asano sukses mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Menikah? Siapa?" tanya asano.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua~." Jawab Karma. Kedua insan itu tutup mulut. Mata melebar tak percaya. Dan semburat merah menyebar dengan cepat.

"anggap saja kado perpisahan dan hukuman dariku." Jawab Karma. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan itu.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa mengikuti langkah Karma. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang Karma lakukan. Ia tak tau bagaimana perasaan Karma sesungguhnya saat ini. dan Nagisa ingin mengetahuinya.

"Karma-kun.. kita akan kemana?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Hm? Kita akan mengepas gaun untuk Okuda. Karena itu aku mohon bantuanmu." Ujar Karma tanpa menoleh. Nagisa terdiam.

"Karma-kun.." Panggil Nagisa.

"Hmm?"

"apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Namun cukup untuk membuat Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat sosok Nagisa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"apa maksudmu, Nagisa?"

"Kau tau maksudku, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.. aku baik-baik saja. Karena itu aku menikahkan mereka." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja.. ada sesuatu yang belum kau keluarkan." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. Gadis didepannya ini selalu tau. Selalu tak bisa membuat Karma menyembunyikan apa yang ia pikirkan.. angina pantai memainkan helai biru itu.

"Kau yakin kau ingin tau?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Hhh.. ingat saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintai Okuda dan aku takut jika pernikahan itu berlanjut, aku akan mencintai seseorang dan membuat Okuda menangis?" Karma mengingatkan. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian Karma tertawa.

"aku bersyukur aku tidak melanjutkan pernikahan itu.. kau tau?" Nagisa mencoba mencari beban disuara itu. tapi Nagisa tak menemukannya. Ia tau Karma tengah menunjukkansemuanya secara natural. Karma benar-benar bersyukur.

"Kau.. tidak.. patah hati?" tanya Nagisa hati-hati. Karma mengerjap.

"Tidak.. kurasa. tidak. Aku bahagia harus mengakhiri semua ini sebelum terlambat." Jawab Karma. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Terlambat?" tanyanya. Karma mengangguk.

"Karena jika ini berlanjut, aku hanya akan menyakiti banyak orang." Jawab Karma. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Nagisa.

"Ayo! Tidak ada istirahat untuk kita!" ujarnya. Nagisa menurut. Ia melangkah dengan tangannya yang masih berada digenggaman Karma.

"Nagisa." Panggilan Karma membuyarkan keheningan.

"Besok.. setelah acara pernikahan selesai, jangan menghilang. Jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin.. kubicarakan." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **TBC**

 **Hhhh.. akhirnyaaaa ^^. Amaya sempat baper gara-gara episode 24-25. Jadi mau nulis rasanya ga kuat*curhat sejenak.**

 **ParkYuu: ah, baguslah kalau cerita ini menghibur ^^/ ok, saya juga suka Nagisa jadi cewek XD. Ok~ terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Kiyona: iyaaaa! Mimpi kita sama! Semoga terwujud/woi. Ok, terimakasih untuk supportnya :D**

 **Hyelaflaf: Dimaafkan.. dimaafkan :'D, hehehe.. saya ga bisa mengatakan apapun untuk masalah typo.. selain laptop saya yang minta di ganti sama yang baru, saya emang males mau baca ulang XD*plak memang mungkin saya diharuskan punya editor/nggak. Wkwkwk lelah dengan mereka yang entahlah.. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Akatsuki Akane: greget? Hehehe.. saya yang nulis juga XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir.**

 **Nakamoto Yuuna: Terimakasih~**

 **Kawaii Neko: iya.. saya berharap ada yang mau gambari buat saya*eh. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **ChintyaRosita: Done… terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Faira: aduh.. sama-sama ^^. Terimakasih juga sudah baca, dan review ^^**

 **Kyunauzunami: sama! Saya juga suka fem!nagi :D. hmm.. sepertinya ga akan lama lagi. Hehehe.. terimakasih sudah mampir ;)**

 **nanaseID7: ah, syukurlah kalau begitu.. terimakasih supportnya :D**

 **Frwt: hehehe.. inilah yang terjadi** **J** **. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Theia: hehehe.. maaf ya, kalau nunggu lama :3 dan saya lanjutkan! Terimakasih sudah mampir**

 **Denia: makin bingung XD saya juga bingung. Mau dibawa kemana mereka ini … semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik ^^. Terimakasih banyaaak**

 **Chindleion: yang terjadi, mereka beristirahat dengan tenang dan damai*plak. Yang terjadi kaya yang diatas. Meskipun gimanaa gitu XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka: bingung? Saya ikut bingung XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Natsuki no Fuyu-Hime: wkwkwk.. anak itu bebal dan tak sadar. Sama kaya author. Dia mulai suka (mungkin) hehehe.. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Senazoldyck: ini sudah dilanjut.. silahkan dibaca ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Minna4869: ok~ Arigatou supportnya ^^**

 **Shizuka Yomu: Boleh.. boleh.. silahkan ^^. Saya memang berharap anak itu salah kenali gendernya ( mana mungkin?) hehehe.. karena itu saya buat Nagisa jadi cewek disetiap fic saya* ada yang ambigu sih sebiji XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan untuk kalian yang masih mampir dan membaca, meluangkan waktu untuk fic ini, yang sudah review, PM, Fav, Follow.. saya ucapkan terimakasih sekali.. I love You always! Semoga Amaya bisa menghibur semuanya dengan fic ini XD.**

 **Jaa!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yusei Matsui sensei**

 **Decision ( After time) by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung kehororan, keOOc-an yang nyata. Typo sangat bertebaran. Diharapkan membawa obat sesak nafas saat membaca.**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter: 13**

Asano Gakushuu berdiri gagah didepan altar. Wajahnya nampak datar meski semua orang disana tau ia sebenarnya gugup. Dibarisan paling depan, Karma menyeringai dan mulai melontarkan ejekan kepada Asano. Asano berusaha untuk tidak termakan omongan iblis macam Karma. Dan saat pintu gereja kecil itu terbuka, Asano tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terpesona. Didepannya, Manami Okuda berdiri dengan gaun berwarna putih lengkap dengan tudungnya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar disalah satu tentakel Koro sensei. Perlahan, Okuda melangkah dengan wajah bersemu merah. Malu-malu menatap mata Asano yang kini tersenyum bahagia. Setelah sampai didepan sana, Koro sensei menyerahka Okuda kepada Asano dan keduanyapun melangkah menghadap sang pendeta. Di bangku penonton, Karma nampa tersenyum tulus melihat kedua temannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan suami istri. Nagisa melirik Karma sekilas. Kemudian ia tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa Karma benar-benar rela melepaskan Okuda.

"Nagisa, jangan lupa.. setelah acara selesai, jangan menghilang dariku." Gumam Karma. Nagisa mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Acara berlangsung normal dan lancar kali ini. Nama Okuda Manami kini resmi berganti menjadi Asano Manami. Keduanya tengah berbincang dengan beberapa murid kelas E sekarang. Karma memilih untuk berbincang nanti saja dengan keduanya. Toh baginya sekarang situasi sudah kembali normal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang tak nampak di pelupuk matanya.

 _"Ckk.. aku sudah berkata untuk tidak pergi setelah acara selesai kepadanya. Sekarang dimana dia?"_ rutuk Karma. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menyesap minumannya. Saat itulah ia melihat Nagisa tengah berjalan dipinggiran pantai. Rambutnya yang terurai dimainkan oleh angin. Karma tersenyum dan bergegas menyusulnya. Nagisa sendiri berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kakinya memainkan buih putih yang menyapa lembut. Kemudian matanya menatap garis cakrawala yang membentang didepannya. tangannya memeluk lengan kecilnya. Ia tersenyum sendu sembari menghela nafas.

"Kau tersenyum seperti itu dipernikahan temanmu.. aku curiga kau ternyata menyukai Asano, Nagisa." Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Karma berdiri dibelakangnya. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, Karma-kun!" jawabnya. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapapun yang melihat senyumanmu barusan, pasti akan menyangka seperti itu, Nagisa." jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Jawabnya.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" Karma memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jasnya. Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam.

"Jadi?" Nagisa menoleh. Kemudian menatap Karma bingung. Jadi apanya?

"Ada apa, Karma-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi kau menyukai Asano?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma tak percaya. Kemudian ia tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan menatap Nagisa curiga.

"Astaga, aku tidak berbohong Karma-kun!" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan. Karma masih menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah! Padahal aku sudah siap untuk menawarkan diri barangkali kau butuh pelarian atau hiburan karena patah hati." Ujar Karma.

"Ugh.. aku bukan wanita seperti itu, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa setengah mendengus. Karma tertawa.

"Benarkah? Jadi, kenapa kau berwajah seperti orang patah hati tadi?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. keduanya kembali terdiam. Karma tak mencoba membantah atau menggoda Nagisa dengan jawabannya itu. Nagisa mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Karma mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Ne, Karma-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma memasang pose berfikir.

"Tentu saja kembali bekerja, dan mencoba menemukan hal-hal yang belum kutemukan." Jawab Karma.

"hal yang belum kau temukan?"

"Ya. Banyak hal."

"Apa saja?" Karma tersenyum saat Nagisa menoleh dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Hee~ kau sangat tertarik denganku ya, Nagisa-chan~." Goda Karma.

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa orang sepertimu masih memiliki sesuatu yang belum bisa kau temukan. Dan berhenti menggodaku!" jawab Nagisa. Karma tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Nagisa diakhir.

"Aku jelas-jelas masih manusia, Nagisa.. tentu saja ada banyak hal yang kuinginkan." Jawab Karma.

"Hmm.. tapi aku yakin kau pasti selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak semua yang berjalan akan sesempurna yang kita inginkan, Nagisa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau pernah?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Nagisa menatap Karma penasaran.

"Hmm… ya. Beberapa kali. Meskipun itu bukan hal yang terlalu besar. Jadi tidak masalah bagiku." Jawab karma.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah kapel tempat Okuda dan Asano menikah. Nagisa mengikuti arah pandang Karma dan terdiam. Astaga, apa ia baru saja mengingatkan Karma akan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih?

"A.. maafkan aku, Karma-kun.. aku tidak..-"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Potong Karma tak mengerti. Nagisa menunduk.

"Kau.. kau melihat kearah kapel karena itu aku.." Nagisa tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karma terdiam kemudian tertawa.

"Hei.. aku melihat kearah sana bukan berarti aku tengah bersedih karena pernikahan keduanya, Nagisa. aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh! Aku tidak merasa sedih marah atau apa dengan pernikahan keduanya." Jawab Karma sembari memegang bahu Nagisa. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari kebohongan diwajah Karma.

"Benarkah? Maksudku, aku tidak yakin, Karma-kun.. kau meminta Okuda untuk menikah denganmu dan kau…. Tidak mencintainya?" ujar Nagisa. Karma mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Aku mungkin memintanya menikah denganku. Tapi aku masih bodoh dengan segala sesuatu berbau cinta saat itu. aku tidak tau bahwa cinta itu serumit itu. setidaknya awal dari cinta itu sendiri.." ujar menatap Karma bingung.

"Awal dari cinta?" Tanyanya. Karma mengangguk.

"Saat kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan berkata itu cinta. Padahal.. rasa suka sendiri bisa mengarah ke hal lainnya. Teradang menjadi kekaguman, atau bertahan pada tahap suka. Dalam hal itupun akan kembali bercabang. Seperti yang kau katakana saat itu, apa yang kau suka dari orang itu? bakatnya? Latar belakangnya? Semua itu rumit, Nagisa.." Karm memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. Nagisa memikirkan perkataan Karma.

"Dan sedikit sekali yang memang menyadari perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya. Hhh.. akupun juga sama. Aku mungkin menyukai Okuda-san. Tapi ternyata setelah kufikir ulang, itu seperti aku menyukai semua anak di kelas 3-E sebagai partner dan teman yang baik. Kau.. pasti tau maksudku." Nagisa mengangguk. Ia mengerti.

"Kalau kau memang berfikir seperti itu, baiklah. Tapi kenapa kau melihat kearah Kapel tadi?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Setiap orang juga ingin bersanding disana dengan wanita yang dicintai, Nagisa~." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk angguk mengerti.

" Jadi kau akan mencarinya saat kau pulang nanti?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap Nagisa.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam dan menautkan jarinya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Entahlah.. ia tak tau. Ia masih ingin disini.. melihat Karma setiap harinya.. ia masih ingin bersama teman-temannya.. tapi, apa ia bisa bertahan jika suatu saat nanti Karma akan datang padanya dan bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai? Bukankah lebih baik ia kembali pada Lovro sensei dan menjalani kehidupan 'normal'nya?

"Nagisaaa.. kau belum menjawabku.." panggil Karma. Nagisa tersentak dan tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku.. hmm.. entahlah Karma-kun. Mungkin seperti biasanya.. menerima misi dan menjalankannya." Ujar Nagisa. Karmamenatap Nagisa sejenak.

"Kau.. akan tetap menjadi pembunuh?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Aku tak berbakat dengan pekerjaan lainnya Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

"Kufikir kau berbakat menjadi guru."

"Ya, itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak tau apa..-"

"Dan ibu rumah tangga, mungkin?" lanjut Karma. Nagisa sukses mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa.

"Kau mau menyuruhku menikah, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan menikah, Nagisa." Jawab Karma. Kemudian ia melirik Nagisa yang masih tersenyum.

"Ne, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Karma.

"Menemukan.. apa?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Orang yang kau cintai." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Karma. Karma sendiri sudah menatap Nagisa tajam. Apa Nagisa sudah memilikinya? Orang yang ia cintai? Perlahan Nagisa menoleh kearah karma. Wajahnya memerah. Karma tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum jahil melihat wajah itu.

"Hee~ sepertinya kau sudah menemukannya.." jawab Karma.

"Ugh.. hentikan, Karma-kun!" Nagisa menutup wajahnya. Karma tertawa. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hh.. yah, kalau kau memang mencintainya, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" ujarnya pelan. Nagisa menoleh cepat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hmm? tidak.. aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kata-katamu barusan menunjukkan seakan kau akan menginterogasi orang yang kusukai." Tekan Nagisa. karma tertawa.

"Tidak.. maksudku bukan itu.." ujar Karma. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Ia menoleh kearah lautan dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali pada wajah mungil Nagisa.

"Ne, Nagisa.. menurutmu jika mengatakan suka kepada orang yang sudah mencintai orang lain, apa itu pantas?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Hmm… relative. Bagi beberapa orang hal itu tidak pantas. Tapi bagiku.. entahlah.. aku sendiri tidak tau apakah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak." Jawab Nagisa.

"Kau berniat melakukannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Terkadang ada hal yang tak perlu dijelaskan dan tak bisa dijelaskan. Melakukan hal itu.. asalkan dia sudah siap dengan segala jawabannya, kurasa tak apa." Jawab Nagisa.

"Hei.. itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan!" protes Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri akan melakukannya?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam kemudian menoleh.

"Kalau ada yang mengatakan suka padamu sedangkan kau sudah mencintai orang lain, apa kau akan membohongi dirimu karena kau merasa bersalah padanya?" tanya Karma.

"Dan akhirnya menerima cintanya? Tidak, kurasa. aku tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Aku bersyukur dengan cintanya untukku. Tapi, aku tak ingin menyakitinya jika aku menerima cintanya sedangkan aku tak benar-benar mencintainya." Jawab Nagisa.

"Dan kau bisa bersikap wajar jika ternyata yang mengatakan suka adalah temanmu sendiri?" tanya Karma. Nagisa mendengus setengah tertawa..

"Apa ini? apa kau baru saja menerima proposal dari salah satu teman kita?" Ledek Nagisa. Karma mendecak kesal meskipun senyuman permanennya yang selalu muncul tak kenal situasi itu masih terpampang jelas.

"Sudahlah jawab saja!" Nagisa tertawa.

"Yah.. pasti akan sulit. Terutama untuk yang mengatakannya. Tapi.. aku yakin asalkan keduanya bisa mengatasi dan mau memahami, semua akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." ujarnya. Nagisa mengernyit bingung. Kenapa pula Karma harus bersyukur?

"Kau kenapa, Karma-kun?" tanyanya. Karma meraih badan mungil Nagisa dan membuatnya menghadap kearahnya. Karma memegang kedua lengan Nagisa erat. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Karma khawatir.

"Karma-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Karma menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menatap dalam kemanik biru milik Nagisa. Nagisa tertegun. Tatapan itu.. ia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa tatapan Karma terasa sangat menusuk namun.. menghangatkan.

"Shiota Nagisa dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tau sejak kapan ini dimulai, jadi jangan pernah bertanya padaku. Aku juga tak memiliki alasan kenapa aku merasakannya. Bukankah cinta tak butuh alasan?" Karma terdiam sebentar. Nagisa sendiri sudah merasa jantungnya berulah.

"Shiota Nagisa.. aku tidak tau pria seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta. Mungkin aku bukan termasuk orang yang bisa menyainginya tapi aku yakin.. sangat yakin bahwa perasaanku ini nyata. Aku.. aku tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Jadi percayalah padaku." Nagisa merasa persedian oksigen disekitarnya menipis.

"Aku.. aku tak pernah meminta seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihku sebelumnya. Aku juga tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya. Aku hanya pernah melakukan satu hal dan.. aku harap kau tidak keberatan." Karma kembali menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam. Nagisa menahan nafasnya.

"Shiota Nagisa, Aku.. aku mencintaimu.. dan.. menikahlah denganku."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _"Shiota Nagisa, Aku.. aku mencintaimu.. dan.. menikahlah denganku."_

Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat vibrasi jantung milik Karma. Dan dia tidak percaya saat iatak menemukan keraguan atau kebohongan disana.

"Karma-kun.." Nagisa tak tau harus berkata apa. Karma melepaskan pegangannya kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku.. kurasa aku harus melakukannya. Entah kenapa aku yakin aku akan menyesal jika aku tidak melakukannya. Setidaknya, sekarang aku berharap keberuntungan berada dipihakku." Ujar Karma. Nagia terdiam.

"Nah, aku serius dengan ucapanmu. Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu, Nagisa.. aku tak ingin kau menderita dengan berpura-pura." Lanjutnya. Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa pelan.

"Kau.. kau benar-benar serius?" tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" jawab Karma. " Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak akan marah jika..-" Nagisa meraih tangan Karma yang menempel dipuncak kepalanya kemudian ia mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan mengangkat dirinya sedikit. Lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia meraih wajah Karma dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Karma. Karma terkejut. Ia merasa otaknya membeku beberapa saat. Nagisa melingkarkan tangannya di leher Karma. Saat itulah Karma tersadar dan membalas ciuman Nagisa. ia meraih tubuh Nagisa dan memeluknya erat. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Boleh kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah penerimaan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian disertai bulir air mata ia mengangguk. Nagisa memasukkan tentakelnya dan kini mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu wajah Karma. Kemudian ia menangis.

"Hei.. hei.. Nagisa.." Karma berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku hanya tidak menyangka kau.. kau akan mencintaiku." Jawab Nagisa sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Kemudian Karma terdiam dan teringat sesuatu.

"Laki-laki yang kau cintai.."

"Tentu saja kau, Karma-kun!" ujar Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat lega.

 _"Perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya..hmm.."_

"Jadi.. sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, hm?" tanya Karma. Nagisa mengusap matanya.

"Kau membuatku tak boleh bertanya kepadamu sejak kapan kau mencintaiku. Tapi kau menanyakannya padaku?" Tanya Nagisa tak percaya. Karma tertawa.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan mencintaiku." Ujar Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sejak.. sejak sebelum kita bertemu lagi. Sejak aku terbangun dari koma panjang itu.. aku mencintaimu." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

"Jadi saat kau bermain piano dipernikahanku kau.." Nagisa mengangguk. Karma menatap Nagisa pedih dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan kebodohanku." Bisiknya. Nagisa tertawa kecil kemudian mendorong tubuh Karma pelan.

"Karma-kun, kau tidak bodoh. Lagipula.. jika bukan karena pernikahanmu, kita tak akan bertemu bukan?" ujar Nagisa. ia tersenyum menenangkan. Kemudian Karma tersenyum disana dan memegang sisi wajah Nagisa. ia meletakkan bibirnya di dahi Nagisa dan berbisik.

"Kau milikku.. dan tenang saja.. aku juga milikmu.. hanya milikmu." Bisiknya. Nagisa kembali tersenyum.

"Um."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 ** _Tokyo, 5 tahun kemudian.._**

Karma mengusap kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Pekerjaan kantornya benar-benar membunuhnya! Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerja dan mencari sosok tertentu.

DRAP..DRAPP..DRAP..

"Hyaaaa tou-chaaan! Yuuki-Niisan mau menangkapkuuu." Seorang anak kecil berambut biru – yang jujur saja merupakan replica Nagisa- berlari kearahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Minta digendong. Karma meraih tubuh kecil itu dan menggendongnya. Kemudian dari belokan rumah besar itu, muncul Yuuki dan seorang anak lainnya berambut merah.

"Ah! Kau curang Luna-chan!" protes si rambut merah.

"Kau yang curang, Takeru nii! Kau bekerja sama dengan Yuuki nii untuk menangkapku!" Protes si rambut biru. Karma menghela nafas dan menurunkan Luna ditangannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Takeru. Mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat.

"Jadi, jelaskan kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Karma.

"Takeru Nii memaksaku untuk memakai pakaian maid kecil ini, tou-chan.." ujar Luna sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang dipegang Takeru. Takeru hanya tersenyum santai. Karma sendiri menahan tawa melihat kelakuan kedua anak kembarnya. Kenapa ia merasa melihat dirinya dan Nagisa? kemudian Karma menepuk kepala Luna dan Takeru. Lalu mengambil pakaian maid dibungkusan berwarna merah itu.

"Nah, bermainlah dengan baik. Baju ini akan Tou-chan simpan. Dan ingat, kaa-chan baru saja melahirkan jadi, kalian harus tenang. Ok?" keduanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian matanya mengarah pada Yuuki.

"Yuuki-kun, kuharap kau bisa menjaga keduanya. Kau yang tertua." Ujar Karma sambil memainkan pisau anti sensei ditangannya. Yuuki menelan ludah gugup kemudian dengan sedikit tawa ia menjawab.

"Aa..aku mengerti, Tou-chan.." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan meraih kedua tubuh mungil itu dan beranjak dari hadapan Karma. Karma menghela nafas. Akhirnya! Ia berjalan kearah kamarnya dan mendapati Nagisa tengah menghubungi Nakamura dan lainnya lewat video call.

 _"ah! Hei Karma-kun! Aku ingin melihat wajah bayi kalian tapi Nagisa melarangnya!"_ rajuk Nakamura. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh kearah Nagisa. mungkin Nagisa masih trauma karena saat Nakamura datang pertama kali karena tak tahan melihat keimutan Luna dan Takeru, ia mendandani kedua anaknya dengan cara yang sangat diduga dari seorang Nakamura Rio. Takeru dengan pakaian maid dan Luna dengan jas abu-abu. Jelas-jelas Takeru yang lelaki dan Luna yang wanita!

 _"Itu tidak baik untuk mereka, Karma-kun."_ Ujar Nagisa saat itu. Karma tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Nakamura-san, anak kami perempuan. Itu saja." Ujar Nagisa.

 _"Hee? Aku ingin lihat wajahnya, Nagisa! wajahnya! Atau paling tidak warna rambutnya saja! Beritahu aku!"_ Paksa Nakamura. Karma tersenyum melihat istrinya yang nampak bimbang. Kemudian ia meraih bayinya dan mengangkatnya.

"Warnanya ungu. Dan kalau kau mau tau, kami masih berencana menambah beberapa dengan warna merah, biru, atau ungu. Jadi, sampai jumpa!" Karma mematikan panggilan. Nagisa menatap Karma tak percaya.

"apa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa memerah.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu dengan santai?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan menatap bayi mungil dengan surai keunguan tipis dikepalanya.

"Hmm.. itu bukan hal yang besar. Dan apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Karma meletakkan bayi mungil dikasur empuknya dan meraih dagu Nagisa.

"Kau keberatan?" ulangnya. Nagisa-masih sngat merah- menggeleng.

" Kalau.. kalau kau memang menginginkannya.. aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya lirih. Karma tercengang sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita bisa menambah sekarang? aku penat sekali, Nagisa~."

"A-apa.. Karma-kun!"

"Hmm.. kukira kau harus memanggilku dengan _Anata?_ " Karma menyeringai tampan. Kemudian ia menoleh pada sebuah foto berbingkai super besar didinding kamarnya. Foto pernikahannya dengan Nagisa. ia tersenyum.

"Karma-kun.." Nagisa memegang tangan Karma. Karma tersenyum kearahnya dan duduk disamping Nagisa. mereka berdua menatap bayi yang tengah tertidur semakin nyenyak. Mungkin merasa aman karena tau kedua orang tuanya ada bersamanya.

"Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.." kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat dua kepala biru dan merah menyembul pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Mm.. kami.. hanya ingin bertemu kalian?" ujar Luna ragu. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya. Kedua makhluk kecil itu berjalan cepat dan melompat kearah dua orang dewasa didepannya. Karma melihat satu persatu manusia didepannya dan tersenyum. Tuhan selalu memberikan kejutan yang indah. Meskipun sebelumnya harus melewati jalanan yang sulit. Ya, hari itu, Akabane karma tersenyum. Ia tau bahwa mereka yang kini tengah tertawa riang didepannya adalah anugrah yang tak akan tergantikan. Tak akan pernah.

 **THE END.**

 **Akhirnya… *sujud sujud..**

 **Berakhir sudah kisah ini XD maafkan Amaya jika kurabng berkenan. Tapi.. serius saya ga tau mau gimana lagi XD. Amaya minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang terjadi di fic ini. hehehe.. saya tau saya suka bawa typo.**

 **Shizuka Yomu:IYAAA IYAAA KOK TAU? Itu typo memang bawaan word yang selalu error. Beneran tenang.. masih banyak inspirasi KaruNagi ^^. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini.. ^^**

 **Yukihana Nokawa: iyaa.. sudah saya tuntaskan ^^. Terimakasih sudah membaca** **J**

 **Hyelaflaf: IYAAA IYAA DOAMU TERKABUL NAK *EH. Saya jadikan masukan masukan kalian kenyataan disini padahal emang udah niatdari sananya XD. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini ^^**

 **ParKyu:terimakasih.. sudah saya tuntaskan… sekali lagi terimakasih supportnya selama ini** **J**

 **Teamkarunagi: ini yang terjadi (?). terimakasih sudah mendukung fic ini ^^**

 **Kyunauzumi: terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^/**

 **Kiyona: iyaaa terimakasih sudah menunggu :D**

 **Faira: terimakasih.. terimakasih ^^**

 **ChintyaRosita: emm.. emm.. jawabnya ada diujung langit*eh. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka: ya, dia tumben malaikat sekali. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

 **Angelic yet Demonic: baper.. baper.. Karma… dia… dia… itu jawabannya XD terimakasih sudah membaca selama ini ^^**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: iyaaa.. IYAAAAA. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

 **Chindleion: nggak, dia masih selamat.. mm… kasih tau nggak yaa?*dibakar. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

 **NanaseID7: sayangnya iya** **J** **hehehe saya malah susah nulis pendek XD. Makasih sudah baca ^^**

 **Dan untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini.. follow, favorit, review selama ini.. SAYA CINTA PADAMUUUU hiks.. akhirnya sudah selesai.. terimakasih.. terimakasih.. semoga kita bia bersua di cerita selanjutnya * aku tau film ama manga udah tamat. Tapi masih banyak cerita yan bisa dikembangkan dari kisah kelas 3-E.**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
